Sharingan Firestorm
by SNake57575
Summary: When he saves a summon creature cub it sets of a chain of events hurtling him to new heights in the ninja world. With training from two of Konoha's best Kunoichi under his belt and Kunoichi and Shinobi arts from two clans Naruto becomes Konoha's next feared ninja the Sharingan Firestorm, and he may just melt the hearts of women along the way. Naruharem MultibloodlineNaruto
1. Intro Arc I

**Here we are first chapter of Sharingan Firestorm I apologize in advance for any butchered Japanese i don't know the language myself and am using google translate  
**

 **Read and Review**

 **I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

In a dark forest in the land of fire in the village of Konohagakure we find a small boy with spikey blond hair with black and red highlights in his hair, his eyes were midnight black, he wore a green pair of shorts and a black shirt with a red spiral pattern on the back, he didn't have on a pair of shoes and beneath his shirt was very little body fat almost to the point that bones were showing the boy could be no older than six but no younger than four.

In front of the boy was a scene he was angry about he saw a small pack of wolves surrounding a small black and white feline, it looked like about the size of a tiger cub, the cat had what looked like plating covering its body the plating covered the front of his chest with spikes coming off it, the tip of which were red, it's head excluding the ears and jaw, and finally the back legs joint with its body were also covered in the plating was white, with red-y orange tribal markings going over it, the tip of the cubs tail was curled up and red, its eyes were orange and it had a pair of long incisors, long claws and on the elbow joints on its legs were three white backwards facing spikes. The wolves circled around the cub and were just about to pounce on it when Naruto threw himself in front of the cub unconsciously releasing chakra. The boy waited for the pain of the incoming wolves hoping that the cub would get away, however his eyes snapped open when after a moment where no pain was inflicted upon his person, the blond saw that none of the wolves were attacking, he turned around and grabbed the cub and ran.

"It's ok little fella I'll keep you safe" said the boy as he ran, he looked down and saw that the cub was injured. After a second the wolves gave chase but the boy was just a little bit faster, just enough to stay ahead of the wolves and pull away over a long distance.

"Alright the fence is just up ahead" muttered the boy as a large fence came into view the boy quickly leaped from the ground into the low hanging branches of the trees and managed to jump clear over the fence his bare foot just grazing the sign on the fence as the boy sailed over the chain-link fence the boy's blood from his previously bloody feet ran down the surface of the sign not enough to obscure the text of 'Forest Of Death Keep Out'.

"Alright now we have to get to Hana-chan's place" muttered the boy to himself stopping for a moment to think of where he needed to go and the safest way to get there.

"I'll have to take the back alleys" muttered the blond boy taking off towards the nearby village, more specifically the maze of alleys that the boy knew like the back of his hands. The blond dashed through the village hiding in the back alleys looking for people when he was forced to dash across the open streets, he was running through the back alleys of the market district a civilian district. The civilians hated the blond for a reason he was never quite sure of, he had never been specifically told what their problem, but from the insults they hurled at him whenever they saw him, he figured they though that he was a daemon of some sort, it hurt him but not as much as it could, the blow was softened by the fact that it was only the civilians and civilian born ninja, the clan born ninja excluding the Uchiha clan were all fine with him.

The blond ran into the clan districts one of the places in the village he was safe, the civilians would sometimes form mobs and attack the blond and the only places he was safe was in the Hokage's tower at the middle of the village, the red light district where he lived and all of the thugs and whores treated him as family and hence he did the same, and finally in the clan district of Konoha where all of the clan compounds were.

The blond boy was currently on his way to one of the compounds he was on his way to the Inuzuka compound to talk with his friend who was a vet Hana she would know what to do. He walked up to the gates of the Inuzuka compound where a ninja and a dog stood on guard.

"Hey kid, found another injured animal?" questioned the man as he spotted the boy, who nodded at the question the gate was then opened for the young blond with the cub in his arms.

"Hana's in the vets office I'm sure she'll be happy to see ya" said the man, the young child walked into the compound, and headed straight for the vet inside the compound.

It took only a minute for the blond to reach the regular looking building that was his destination, walking inside he saw the waiting room was all but empty.

"Not really surprizing given the time" muttered the black eyed boy looking over to the clock which red 9 o'clock PM.

"Naruto-kun" spoke a voice drawing the blonde's attention, having just walked out of one of the rooms.

"Hana-chan hi" said the young blond looking up to the teen Inuzuka heiress, Hana had long brown hair which she wore in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face over her large, black eyes. She had the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that of a flower, she wore a beige Konoha medic uniform, a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee, bandages just below her tattoo and wrist-warmers.

"So what's up Naruto?" asked Hana looking at the boy.

"Oh right I found this little guy in the forest of death being attacked by wolves" said Naruto holding the little cub in his hands towards Hana.

"Hmm alright let's see what we can do" said Hana leading her little friend to one of the examination rooms. Once inside the room Naruto put the cub down on the examination table and Hana got to work examining the little animal and healing what she could with the healing chakra of the **Shōsen Jutsu (Mystic Palm Jutsu)** after about five minutes she stopped her jutsu and turned to Naruto.

"Your little friend will be fine Naruto" said Hana with a happy smile.

"Thanks Hana-chan" said Naruto scratching the cub behind its ear making it purr.

"Well you should probably be off now Naruto you don't want to be out to late now do you?" questioned Hana, Naruto nodded before hugging her.

"Thanks again" said Naruto before picking up the cub and walking out of the building, Naruto headed for his home in the red light district.

* * *

 **#Twenty minutes Later#**

Naruto walked into his apartment the cub still in his arms, his home wasn't much but it was home to him, his apartment was three rooms big one being a combined kitchenette, dining room and lounge room the second of his rooms was a bedroom, and the last was a bathroom. The blond boy put the cub on the floor next to him while he went to get something to eat before heading to bed as he walked away the cub followed him quietly roaring happily.

The blond boy walked into his kitchenette and walked over to his cupboard to get some ramen out when he heard a 'poof' sound behind him followed by some growling, the blond turned around and saw a grown up equivalent of the cub between his legs on all four ready to pounce on him and slash him to pieces, however the cub between his feet walked forwards and purred around the larger animals own legs. The animal looked down at the cub who then began meowing, the larger animal stopped its growling at Naruto before looking down at the cub who then walked back over to Naruto and rubbed his head on the blond boy's leg, Naruto confused lent down and patted the cub on the head, the larger animal walked over to the two of them and then in a poof all three were gone from Naruto's apartment.

* * *

 **#Unknown Location#**

Naruto and the two felines appeared in a plume of smoke and a poof.

"What the?" questioned Naruto looking around, he saw he was no longer in his apartment in fact he didn't recognise where he was, but before Naruto could take in the beauty of the place he felt a tugging on his pants, he looked down and the feline cub he had found in the forest of death was tugging on his pants and the larger feline was walking towards a large mountain, Naruto shrugged and followed the large feline with the cub bouncing along beside him.

The three of them walked along the path up the mountain, about half way up there was a cave entrance in the mountain that the older feline led Naruto into, Naruto just followed, walking inside Naruto was shocked to see the inside of the cave was giant easily being able to fit two of the Hokage monuments on top of each other inside and still have room for the Hokage tower, however what really caught his attention was the six creatures sitting on stone pedestals with the exclusion of one that was in a pool of water.

The first looked to be about 5 foot 9 tall the form of a person however she had bleach white skin from what little that was uncovered, as she covered almost all of her body with armour that was decorated with red tribal like lines that looked similar to the plate like things on the two felines Naruto had been with who stood either side of him, and the woman wore what looked like a bird skull of the same type of plating on her head however the eyes gave of an eerie red glow and on her back is what appeared to be a scythe.

The next creature was the one in the pool of water it was quite simply a shark the majority of its skin was black the only exception being some more of the plating that was on the other creatures on its head red tribal lines and all, the plates however didn't cover the creature's bright orange eyes and it was at least ten times the size of the humanoid one.

Next was a giant bird it was pitch black the only exception was once more the white plating with red tribal patterns and the claws on the bird's feet and the middle of its wings all of which were white and the pure orange eyes, and was two times the size of the shark one.

Fourth was what appeared to be a bear with once more black fur and white plates with red tribal lines covering them and orange eyes, however this creature had what looked like stones imbedded in its skin all over with several larger spikes on either side of the spine of the creature and was just a bit bigger than the human one.

After that was a giant black praying mantis with the white plates on its front appendages and going from its head to the tip of its back with red tribal lines running along it and the orange eyes common among all of the creatures, and was at least four times the size of the bear.

The last creature however was the scariest it looked like a giant humanoid dear thing, it had the same body shape of a human, bipedal, arms, legs however the limbs were within themselves two limbs connected at the elbows and knees and joined once more at the clawed hands and the hoofs instead of feet, on the chest of the creature were six what looked like ribs and for a head the creature had that of a psychopathic dear with sharp teeth, antlers and all, this one had less plating then the others but it was still there, on top of the head, the 'ribs' and on the knees, this creature was the largest almost reaching the ceiling of the cave.

" **RAZOR, LASORIA, Why have you brought this human here?"** bellowed the dear creature, the two felines bowed to the six creatures before the larger feline started roaring back

" **So this human saved you Razor and you bring him here hoping to convince us to let him be out first summoner?"** questioned the humanoid girl in a borderline insane cackle, the little feline roared.

" **YOU boy what is your name?"** questioned the mantis.

"Naruto Uzumaki" declared Naruto without a hint of fear hoping to take them off guard.

" **Well what say you Uzumaki? Do you wish to try and become the first summoner of the Creatures Of Grimm?"** questioned the bear like creature. Naruto tilted his head to the side before nodding.

"Yes if you will allow me I would be honoured to summon you" said Naruto.

" **Hmph fine but first you must first pass a test"** said the bird.

"Whatever this test is I'll pass it for sure" declared Naruto boldly.

" **All you must do is allow us to view your memories and then we shall decide if you are worthy"** said the shark and despite the water Naruto could understand it completely which is why he became scared.

"M-my memories?" questioned Naruto.

" **Yes it is the only way to decide on your character"** declared the giant moose man.

"A-and if I refuse?" questioned Naruto this confused the great creatures, what happened to the boy's confidence.

" **You will be forever banished from this court"** said the bird, Naruto lowered his head in thought he was half tempted to say no and run away, however just before he could give an answer the feline cub rubbed his head on Naruto's hand, making the blond smile down at the creature.

"I'll take your test" stated Naruto his confidence back once more. The humanoid creature jumped from her perch and landed in front of Naruto before placing her hand on his forehead, before a second later removing it as she fell back.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Naruto catching her as she fell.

" **How are you still sane?"** questioned the woman.

" **Scylinthia if you please"** said the bear. The woman stood up fully and walked into the centre of the room where she knelt down on a seal, after placing her hands on the ground either side of her they glowed as did the seal on the floor.

All five of the great creatures took a deep breath, after a second their faces morphed into a look of shock mixed with loathing.

" **Naruto Uzumaki I believe I speak for the rest of the Grimm council when I say I congratulate you our new summoner"** spoke the big dear moose man thing, getting a nod from the other five, then after a second the seal where Scylinthia had been glowed once more and out of it floated a scroll and what looked like a half mask made of the plate stuff.

" **Just sign you name in blood on the scroll and you will be our summoner, the mask is so you can understand the lesser Grimm as only the members of the Grimm council or the boss summons of each branch of our clans can actually speak to you directly"** said the bear.

* * *

 **Well chapter over**

 **for those of you who watch RWBY yes the summons are the creatures of grimm from RWBY plus some fanmade ones**

 **not really much else to say really, Sharingan will be shown next chapter (Next week)**

 **also if you haven't read it before i have a NarutoRinnegan story by the name of Rinnegan rose (I try not to make Naruto OP as fuck in it so give it a read)**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	2. Intro Arc II

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha he was running from a mob. It had been not even a full day since Naruto gained the summoning contract with the Creatures Of Grimm, he had the mask on his face as he thought it was cool and on his left arm was black tribal like markings similar to those of the markings on the masks of the Creatures Of Grimm.

"Stop running daemon" yelled a member of the mob. Naruto of course didn't stop he speed up as much as he could. Slowly but surely the mob behind him fell further and further behind him, however just as he was almost in the clear out of nowhere a kunai sailed into his leg, making the blond stumble and trip rolling forwards making the kunai dig into his leg some more and gave the mob time to catch up to him. Once he stopped rolling Naruto sat up and ripped the kunai out of his leg with a scream of pain and threw the weapon away before jumping to his feet, where he almost crumpled to the ground due to the pain in his leg.

With a great amount of effort Naruto managed to hobble his way forwards but the mob was closing in fast, the blond tried his best to move but he knew the mob would catch him and just like that a hand grabbed him by the back of the shirt and yanked him backwards.

"Not so tough are you now daemon?" questioned the man who had Naruto in a tight grip before throwing the blond into a wall.

"OWWW" screamed Naruto as he hit the wall his wounded leg hitting the edge of a brick making Naruto fall to the ground and like that the rest of the mob launched into a flurry of attacks everyone in the thirty strong mob getting a kick, punch, stab or other attack in.

"This is for my son Monster" declared a brute of a man coming up with a lead pipe to slam down on the blond. Naruto brought his blood covered left arm up to defend from the attack, subconsciously pushing chakra into the limb to strengthen it, and closing his eyes waiting for the pain.

However the pain never came, Naruto's eyes opened and in front of him was a black and white creature.

"Lassoria" exclaimed Naruto happily but breathlessly at the creature as she stood protectively in front of her summoner with her tail flicking back and forth growling at the mob.

"The daemon called backup kill them both" exclaimed a man at the back of the crowd, getting a chorus of 'Yeah's before the mob once more tried to descend on the blond and his summon, the boy having already succumb to the call of unconscious was protected by the Creature Of Grimm.

* * *

 **#Five Minutes Later#**

Running down the street flanked by two ANBU was Hiruzen Sarutobi, he had heard Naruto scream in pain and had come rushing from his office and was immediately joined by the pair of ANBU Neko and Inu. The Sandaime Hokage had Enma in his staff form as he ran, he had sensed Naruto's chakra drastically drop and got Inu and Neko and come running.

As the three people rounded a corner they came across a disturbing sight, Naruto laying sprawled out next to a building covered in blood, but in front of the blond was a black feline like creature and around the two of them blood and limbs were scattered everywhere, the group of the village leader and two of his most loyal ANBU approached the two, but the second the creature spotted them it jumped to its feet and looking ready to pounce it growled at them.

"W-what is it?" questioned Neko, never having seen a creature like it before.

"I'm not sure" said Inu examining the creature with his gifted Sharingan.

" **It's called a Razorback she's a summon of the Creatures Of Grimm clan"** spoke the staff in Hiruzen's hand.

"A summon?" questioned Sarutobi looking at the creature.

"Whose?" questioned the elderly Kage looking around.

" **I'm not entirely sure but from the looks of it she may be Naruto's summon"** spoke the monkey king.

"Is that true are you protecting Naruto?" questioned Hiruzen looking at the creature trying to calm it down.

"We're here to help Naruto but if you don't move we can't help him" said Hiruzen lowering his staff as a show of non-aggression, the Grimm growled even louder at the three of them.

"Ugh" groaned Naruto his eyes opening just a bit.

"Lassoria it's ok these people are ok" said Naruto, with that the Razorback backed down and let the three people pick up her master but she followed them as they took him to the hospital once there they went straight into the room that was set aside for any Jinchuriki, having many seals on the inside and out to stop people breaking in and attacking the Jinchuriki while also suppressing the Biju chakra, Naruto was laid on the bed as a doctor healed the wound in his leg with the razorback watching them intently not letting anyone but the two ANBU, the Hokage and the one doctor near Naruto.

While the doctor was working on Naruto Neko stood in the hallway with the Hokage.

"No more Hokage-sama" declared Neko.

"I'm not sure I kn-" said Hiruzen.

"You know damn well what I mean Hiruzen if you're not going to let me adopt him at least let me train him" declared Yugao interrupting the aged Hokage.

"It would be unfair on the other chi-" began Hiruzen.

"No it fucking wouldn't it's unfair on Naruto all of the children in the academy have someone in the family with either ninja training or contacts with a ninja who owes them a favour that can be used to train them, Naruto has nothing, I don't care anymore about taking him in just let me help him please" begged the purple haired ANBU operative.

"Alright Yugao starting tomorrow you can train Naruto" said Hiruzen.

"And I want to tell him about Kushina-sensei" said the now identified Yugao.

"No" replied Hiruzen flatly.

"You may think that by not telling him about her you're protecting him but we both know that's not true, yes she had enemies, but A if you were to tell Naruto not to tell anyone about her being his mother he wouldn't say a word and second of all Kiri is in a civil war right now and it's very unlikely they have ninja to spare to send to assassinate the son of Kushina, and by telling Naruto about her he doesn't have to go through life wondering if his mother abandoned him, yes Kushina-sensei may never wake but wouldn't you want to meet your mother if you were in his shoes" declared Yugao. Hiruzen sighed she had brought up many good points and counters to all of his worries.

"Fine but he has to be up to speed by the time he enters the academy or I will assign someone else to his training" said Hiruzen, Yugao nodded, the time allotted would be plenty to get Naruto up to snuff.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

The two people walked into Naruto's room only to see him sitting on his bed with a mirror in hand cancelling chakra to his eyes then stopping and then doing it again giggling to himself the whole time, looking at his eyes the two ninja realised why.

"Yugao change of plans get me Mikoto" declared Hiruzen walking out of the room once more Yugao following before Shunshin-ing out.

* * *

 **#Five Minutes Later#**

Walking into the Hospital Mikoto spotted Hiruzen passing back and forth.

"You asked for me Hokage-sama?" questioned Mikoto walking up to the aged leader.

"Oh Mikoto, yes earlier this evening I was convinced by one of my ANBU to allow her to train young Naruto and at the same time reveal he information about Kushina to him" declared the aged man.

"And you called me here because you want me to train him?" asked Mikoto hopeful.

"Yes and no, originally the plan was only for Yugao to train him however after a revelation since then I have decided your expertise will be needed" said Hiruzen.

"What was the revelation?" asked Mikoto.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you so instead I will show you and then you and Yugao can tell Naruto about the training and his mother" said Hiruzen walking down the corridor to Naruto's room.

Within a minute Mikoto and Hiruzen were at Naruto's door Yugao following closely behind the two, Hiruzen opened the door and walked in Mikoto following closely behind, and as Mikoto walked into the room her jaw dropped when she saw what Naruto was doing his eyes kept going from their regular midnight black to blood red with a pair of tomoe in them.

"I'll leave you two too it" said Hiruzen leaving the room.

"Naruto" said Yugao softly making the boy look up with his Sharingan still active.

"Who are you two?" asked Naruto looking at the purple haired mask-less ANBU operative who seemed familiar to him, and the charcoal haired housewife.

" **Rawr Roar Roar Rawr"** roared Naruto summon who was still sitting on his bed, Naruto looked at Lassoria before realising he didn't have his mask so he couldn't understand her, Naruto quickly looked around the room for his mask finding it on his bedside he quickly replaced it.

"Say again Lassoria" said Naruto.

" **The purple haired one is one of the two masked people you said was ok I'm not sure about the other one"** spoke the creature translated only to Naruto. The blond boy turned back to the two women one of who was still in shock the other was looking a little nervous.

"Neko-nee?" questioned Naruto squinting behind his mask looking at Yugao.

"Yes although when without my mask you can call me Yugao" said Yugao getting a nod from Naruto.

"Allow me to introduce myself Naruto my name is Mikoto Uchiha" said Mikoto, Naruto nodded unsure of the woman.

"And I was your mother's best friend and teammate" said Mikoto making Naruto's eyes go wide behind his mask.

"Y-you knew my mother?" questioned Naruto, Mikoto nodded to the boy.

"Who was she? Did she love me? Where is she now?" asked Naruto in quick succession.

"Before we tell you about her Naruto, we need to tell you about a deal made between us and the Hokage" said Yugao. Naruto looked at her for a moment.

"We are going to train you as a ninja and tell you what we know of your mother, but in return we need you to work very hard on the skills we teach you and you can't tell anyone who your mother is the reason you haven't been told about her before is she had enemies strong enough that they would send hundreds of ninja after you just because of what she did" said Yugao, Naruto nodded.

"I accept those terms now please my mother" began Naruto.

"Her name is Kushina Uzumaki and she loves you more than life itself, but she is… well it would be easier to show you" said Mikoto her words taking a sad turn towards the end, this got Naruto scared, but none the less he got out of his bed and followed Mikoto who left the room, as Naruto left the room Lasoria disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Mikoto walked down the halls of the hospital with Naruto and Yugao following to the comatose ward.

After a minute of walking through the halls Mikoto stopped and opened the door to a room before walking followed by Naruto and Yugao.

Naruto was shocked to see on the bed a beautiful red haired woman her eyes were shut and she was lying on a bed.

"This Naruto is your mother Kushina, she's been in a comatose state since the night of the Kyubi attack, the doctors have tried everything to revive her as she is one of this village's best Kunoichi but nothing has worked" said Mikoto, Naruto stiffly walked up to the bed and looked down at the woman on the white hospital bed.

"Hokage-sama aside from the reasons of her enemies didn't want to tell you about her to get your hopes up for naught, the doctors say it's very unlikely she will ever wake again" said Mikoto. Both woman watched from behind Naruto as he reached out and gently grasped her hand. Both Mikoto and Yugao caught sight of a single tear falling from Naruto's face.

"Kaa-chan" whispered Naruto looking at the woman's face smiling.

" _I finally know who she is"_ thought Naruto happily.

* * *

 **I am blown away by the positive response to this story you guys are awesome i just hope i can keep up with your** **expectations**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 2 as much as they did chapter 1**

 **So anyway Naruto's Sharingan has been revealed and so has his mother**

 **I think that's about all that needs to be said so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	3. Training Arc I

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

A few hours after Naruto finally met his mother for the first time he stood with Yugao and Mikoto in a random training ground.

"Well Naruto first things first do you know how to use your chakra?" asked Mikoto.

"I have unlocked my chakra if that's what you mean" said Naruto. Mikoto shook her head.

"Do you know how to channel chakra?" asked Mikoto smiling at the young Uzumaki who was just short of buzzing with anticipation.

"No Jiji said he would teach me some basic stuff next time I saw him" spoke Naruto.

"Ok so now we know were starting from essentially scratch" declared Yugao with a sigh.

"I'm sorry" said Naruto looking down saddened fearing he had disappointed his sensei.

"No no no no no Naruto you don't have to be sorry I just realised how long the road ahead of us is" said Yugao.

"Oh ok nee-chan" declared Naruto with a smile.

"Alright well let's start with hand signs" stated Mikoto clapping her hands.

* * *

 **#An Hour Later#**

It took a whole of ten minutes for Naruto to get the hand signs right and then another forty minutes to get to the stage where it too less than half a minute to go through all twelve of them before spending another ten minutes to practice at that speed which for this point in time was good enough.

"Aright Naruto that will work for now" declared Yugao calling the blond over, Naruto walked up to his two sensei who both wore smiles.

"Alright Naruto the first thing you going to do is this" said Mikoto pulling a leaf of a nearby tree and placing it on her head between her eyes where it stuck in place.

"Whoa that's so cool" said Naruto looking at the leaf.

"Alright Naruto to do this exercise you'll need to put your hands into the ram hand sign and then taking the warm feeling from your tummy up to the leaf" said Yugao handing Naruto a leaf.

"Lean your head back and put the leaf on your forehead" stated Mikoto. Naruto nodded and leaned his head back and placed the leaf on his forehead before putting his hands into the correct sign before willing his chakra from his navel to his forehead hoping the leaf would stick. But once the young Uzumaki's chakra reached his forehead the leaf was blown off of his head, the young blond looked at the leaf in shock before looking down in sadness.

"Hey, hey it's ok Naruto no-one get it on their first try you just used to much chakra" said Mikoto in a caring tone.

"Just keep at it Naruto I'm sure you'll get it" said Yugao.

* * *

 **#About Two Hours Later#**

"Alright Naruto that's enough" said Yugao stopping Naruto from putting the leaf back on his head.

"But it's still getting blown off" said Naruto.

"Well getting it to stay there for half a minute after only two hours working on the exercise is amazing but we have another couple of things to work on today" said Yugao

"Oh ok" said Naruto.

"That doesn't mean stop practicing this exercise just don't worry about it for now" said Mikoto getting a nod from the woman beside her.

"Ok so what's next?" asked Naruto.

"We're going to show you how to throw kunai" said Mikoto with a grin on her face flicking her hands out to the side where said weapons appeared between her fingers making Naruto jump. Mikoto and Yugao both giggled at Naruto's reaction, and the young boy had to admit to himself if was one of the most melodious things he had ever heard. Mikoto then stopped her giggling and got back on track flicking the kunai in her hands up and catching all bar one by the bladed end she held them out to Naruto.

"Here I'll show you and you try your best to do as I do ok" said Mikoto, Naruto nodded, Mikoto threw the kunai at the target, Naruto watched her movement, which she slowed down for Naruto's sake. After the blade left Mikoto's hand it sailed into the dead centre of the target. Naruto quickly stepped forwards taking aim at one of the targets and following Mikoto's actions as closely as he could he threw the weapon towards the target, the kunai became lodged just inside the outermost ring of the target, Naruto's head sunk.

"It's ok Naruto no one was expecting you to hit dead centre that would have been almost unbelievable, actually hitting the target is quite good for someone your age" said Mikoto. At this Naruto's head perked up again to look once more at his two smiling sensei.

"Keep going Naruto you'll get it in no time" said Yugao with a reassuring smile sent the blonde's way, Naruto nodded and once more threw the kunai at the target, it got in the same ring.

* * *

 **#An Hour And Half Later#**

Once more Naruto was instructed to stop his exercise, Naruto collected the kunai one last time and gave them back to Mikoto.

"Alright Naruto one more thing and then you can go home for today, but tomorrow we want to see you here bright and early" said Yugao.

"Yes Yugao-sensei" said Naruto with a salute, making both women giggle at his antics.

"Alright Naruto five laps around the training ground" said Mikoto, Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Y-you're joking, you have to be joking right?" questioned the blond.

"Did I stutter? Get going or you get a complementary course on dodging" said Mikoto with a sadistic smirk on her face as more kunai appeared in her hands, and with that Naruto was gone leaving a roughly Naruto shaped cloud of dust in his place.

* * *

 **#Two Hours Later#**

Naruto stumbled through his door about half an hour after the sun set, he was going to make himself something to eat but he felt too tired to do so, so the blond trudged to bed and fell onto his thin mattress and as soon as he hit the mattress he was out like a light.

* * *

 **#Three Weeks Later#**

Naruto's life had been one of routine for the last three weeks, wake up, morning rituals, to the training grounds where one or both of his sensei would be waiting, hand sign practice for an hour, leaf balancing exercise, kunai practice, then they'd break for lunch which Naruto would get his food then go to the hospital and spend an hour with his mother telling her what he'd been doing, before going back to the training ground for some basic skills lessons like reading and writing before his sensei got him running around like a madman until dark when he dragged himself home ate something and collapsed on his bed, but the results were showing. In the three weeks Naruto had lowered the time it took for his hand signs to ten seconds to go through all twelve of them, upped the time for the leaf to about five minutes at a time before his attention became wobbly and the leaf flew off faster than he did in his running because he had learned the hard way Mikoto had been serious about giving him a complementary lesson on dodging on the second day when he went to slow for her standards.

So when Naruto got to the training ground this morning he was expecting to start with hand signs.

"Good morning Naruto" said Mikoto as she spotted him walking up.

"Morning Mikoto-sensei, Yugao-sensei" said Naruto nodding o his two sensei as he walked up.

"So more hand sign practice today?" asked Naruto not really expecting a different answer.

"No we're stoping the hand sign practice today but instead there is something we are going to start" said Yugao.

"Really what?" asked Naruto.

"Before we start we need you to pump chakra into this ok Naruto?" asked Mikoto handing Naruto what looked like an ordinary scrap of paper, Naruto took in and looked it over before shrugging and doing as instructed, Naruto concentrated chakra on the paper and to his shock the paper split into three even pieces. The one section on the left crinkled and curled in on itself, and just as Naruto was about to ask what the hell was going on the next two bits reacted the one in the centre bursting into flames and burning to ashes in no time at all, and the third getting sopping wet, however once more after a second break a third set of reactions went off, the crinkled third got sopping wet turning into what looked like a storm cloud, and then the wet piece burst into water lodged confetti.

Naruto waited a good ten seconds before he spoke which gave his sensei time to pick their jaws up off the floor.

"What was that?" asked a very confused Naruto.

"That was chakra paper it reacts in various ways depending on the user's chakra nature" said Mikoto still in awe of what she saw.

"And?" questioned Naruto looking down at the bits of paper.

"Well it splits for Futon, crinkles for Raiton, burns for Katon, soaks for Suiton and crumbles to dust for Doton I have no idea what the crinkling then soaking or the soaking then splitting means, Mikoto?" said Yugao before turning to the Uchiha for her input on the situation.

"I know what the other two are but I'm not sure I believe it" said Mikoto looking at the bits of paper in Naruto's hand.

"What, what is it?" asked Naruto looking scared.

"Kushina once told me about a Kekkei Genkai of the Uzumaki clan seen once in a century the Arashi umare, Stormborn, it was said the users of this Kekkei Genkai created the whirlpools Uzushiogakure was famous for, they were also said to be able to summon storms and gales at the snap of their fingers" said Mikoto.

"So I have this Arashi umare Kekkei Genkai?" questioned Naruto.

"From what Kushina told me yes I can only assume yes" said Mikoto.

"Awesome" yelled Naruto as he started jumping around happily. The two elder ninja smiled at the boy's enthusiasm, but Mikoto had to interrupt the boy as she had some teaching to do.

"Alright Naruto clam down" said Mikoto, making the boy stop and turn to her.

"That's not why I was testing your chakra but it is good to know but for now I want to show you a jutsu that is a rite of passage for any young Uchiha and given that you have the Sharingan you have to be related to an Uchiha" said Mikoto.

"Sharin-wha?" questioned Naruto.

"Remember from the hospital when you were able to make your eyes red?" asked Mikoto.

"You mean like this?" questioned Naruto concentrating chakra on his eyes making them go from charcoal black to blood red with a pair of tomoe in them.

"Yes that's what I mean those eyes are another Kekkei Genkai they're the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan anyway there is a jutsu taught to all young Uchiha before they can wear the symbol of our clan and generally before they unlock their Sharingan" said Mikoto, Naruto nodded.

"Alright watch closely Naruto" said Mikoto as she started flipping through hand signs.

" **Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu)** " called Mikoto bringing her fingers in the shape of a ring to her mouth before spewing out a ball of fire that flew out towards a rock wall where it exploded on contact. She turned to Naruto who was looking on in awe.

"The trick with this jutsu is it's a fire jutsu so you need to convert chakra in your lungs to flames and then breathe them out with the rest of your breath, so just imagine the air in your lungs heating up, then you breathe it all out" said Mikoto Naruto nodded to the instructions and then got to work it was the first jutsu he had been taught so he was going to work hard on it, and with a flurry of hand signs Naruto began his Jutsu training.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **This is really the first time i have written training so let me know what you think**

 **So yeah Naruto has two more Kekkei Genaki they will be explored in later chapters**

 **That's about all folks so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	4. Training Arc II

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

"I'm getting sick of this" growled Naruto as he ran from a mob once more. The blonde was once more getting chased by a mob of Konoha civilians and ninja, the best he could do was throw kunai, he had successfully got the **Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu)** down but he could only perform it standing still or at the very least facing his targets which he couldn't do because if he were to turn the mob would catch up for sure. Naruto was so concentrated on running he failed to notice that he was near the front gates of Konoha, until he bowled straight into someone knocking them over.

"Sorry" said Naruto jumping to his feet ready to bolt away that is until the person reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"What's the rush?" asked the woman, Naruto turned to her, she was a ninja he could see her headband, she had long black hair, and ruby red eyes, she wore a red and white garment that looked like it was just a bunch of bandages draped over her figure.

"That" declared Naruto pointing to the mob that came running out of the nearby street, the woman jumped to her feet and looked at the boy.

"What did you do?" asked the woman.

"Nothing I swear" said Naruto hiding behind the woman now.

"You killed our families you little bastard" yelled a member of the mob all of whom had stopped as Naruto hid behind the woman, the entire mob wasn't sure if the woman would be on their side or Naruto's.

The Kunoichi turned to the blond boy who was cowering behind her and looked him over, and then it struck her.

"Naruto?" questioned the woman.

"How do you know my name?" asked Naruto ready to bolt.

"It's ok Naruto I won't hurt you now just stay behind me ok?" whispered the woman with a reassuring smile, Naruto nodded.

"You lot leave now or things will get ugly and I swear you don't want things to get ugly" snarled the ebony haired woman, making some of the people in the crowd jump at the venom in her tone.

"It's just one person get her" declared one of the people from the middle of the mob, giving the rest of the mob a bout of courage … not a good thing.

" **Magen Bāningu gōka (Demonic illusion Burning Hellfire)** " called the woman. Everyone in the mob stopped before dropping to the ground screaming in agony. The woman then turned to Naruto who wore a look of pure awe.

"That was awesome, what was that? Can you teach me that please miss pretty lady?" asked Naruto. The ebony haired woman blushed at his complement.

"That was genjutsu, I might teach you that at some time, and my name is Kurenai not miss pretty lady" said the now identified Kurenai, Naruto nodded at her answers before he remembered how he met Kurenai.

"I'm so sorry for running into you Kurenai-san, and I thank you for protecting me from those people" said Naruto bowing, one of the first things Mikoto and Yugao had taught him was respect and manners and he would not forget that lesson he could still feel the stinging on his head.

"No problem Naruto and Kurenai is fine" said Kurenai, Naruto nodded before he remembered what time it was.

"Oh damn I need to go" muttered Naruto running off.

"Nice meeting you Kurenai" said Naruto waving as he ran off towards his home, Kurenai waved to him with a smile as he ran off.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning Training ground#**

Naruto wandered up to the training ground he was still thinking about his ruby eyed saviour from the night before and her genjutsu.

"Morning Naruto" said Mikoto snapping Naruto from his daze.

"Morning Mikoto-sensei" said Naruto looking at the woman.

"Alright Naruto for now you will be working on the Fireball Jutsu" said Mikoto.

"But Sensei I can use it you saw yourself yesterday" said Naruto having no idea why she would want him to work on a jutsu he already had down.

"Yes but I want you to practice some more, it good to practice with the jutsu so you don't go wasting chakra when you use it and if you get skilled enough with the jutsu you can decrease the amount of hand signs you need to use for the jutsu and even you might get to the point where you only need one, one handed hand sign and not need to call the name" said Mikoto

"Like so" declared Mikoto making a half tiger hand sign with one hand before breathing out a huge ball of fire that flew over to a nearby rock wall and blew up.

"WOW that's cool, don't worry Mikoto-sensei I'll have this jutsu down in not time you'll see" declared Naruto running off to begin his training. Mikoto shook her head Naruto reminded her so much of Kushina.

* * *

 **#An Hour Later#**

"NARUTO" yelled Mikoto getting the blonds attention, he ran from his position to the woman.

"Yes Sensei?" asked Naruto.

"I think and Yugao said I should before she left on her mission it's time to start your Taijutsu training" said Mikoto.

"Really Sensei?" asked Naruto getting a nod from the woman.

"Awesome" yelled Naruto jumping up punching the air.

"Ok calm down Naruto" said Mikoto resting her hand on his shoulders making him quickly calm down.

"Now Naruto I'm going to be teaching you the Uchiha interpreter fist" said Mikoto, Naruto adopted a thinking pose.

"That was the main gender fluid Uchiha Taijutsu style right?" asked Naruto, Mikoto nodded.

"Yes and once I teach you the style if you want to learn a shinobi specific Uchiha style I'll take you to the clan vaults so you can look for one ok?" asked Mikoto.

"I really just want to learn from you and Yugao-sensei though" muttered Naruto with a pout.

"We'll we can't do that Naruto you're a boy and I'm a girl I only know Gender fluid and Kunoichi styles and Kunoichi styles are just that styles for Kunoichi aka girls" declared Mikoto.

"Why did ninja even start the separation of gender specific styles anyway?" asked Naruto.

"Well Naruto during the waring states period the Shinobi clans of the world were hired to do missions and some of those missions required specific genders to accomplish the mission that's what started it and then, Kunoichi and Shinobi started coming up with styles that for various reasons only work for either Shinobi or Kunoichi be it they rely on the user's body to distract the opposite genders, the flexibility of a Kunoichi that not even the most trained of Shinobi could hope to duplicate or the strength of a shinobi that no Kunoichi could match there are just some styles that only work for one gender" declared Mikoto going into a pseudo lecture mode.

"Ok I guess it makes sense" muttered Naruto looking down.

"Well let's get started" said Mikoto getting into the most basic stance of the Interpreter fist.

* * *

 **#Three Hours Later#**

The sensei and student spent three hours on the basics of the Uchiha's main gender fluid Taijutsu style and Naruto had got most of the basic katas down for the moment so now they were taking a break Naruto sitting under a tree puffing, while Mikoto sat next to him.

"Hey Sensei" called Naruto breaking the silence that had held the two of them.

"Hmm" was the response of Mikoto indicating she was listening.

"Could you tell me about genjutsu?" questioned Naruto, causing Mikoto to raise an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Mikoto turning to look at her apprentice who looked down.

"I-I got chased again last night" said Naruto.

"WHAT?" screamed Mikoto.

"A mob of villagers chased me again but just as they were catching up I ran into a lady who used a genjutsu on the people and they stopped and fell to the ground" said Naruto.

"Well Naruto the simplest explanation of a genjutsu is an illusion, a genjutsu user projects their chakra into their target's chakra system and with that creates illusions on the senses be it touch, taste, sight, smell, or hearing" declared Mikoto, Naruto nodded satisfied with that explanation.

"Well Naruto with that over back to training time to practice your kunai throwing" said Mikoto getting up

* * *

 **#Later That Night#**

Mikoto stood by her stove making her family dinner, quietly humming to herself.

"Kaa-chan" when a voice interrupted her.

"Yes Sasuke-chan?" questioned Mikoto.

"Where have you been?" asked the now identified Sasuke, Mikoto turned to face her youngest son.

"What do you mean Sasuke I've been here" said Mikoto.

"No earlier today" declared Sasuke.

"I was out Sasuke" replied Mikoto.

"And the last few days" declared Sasuke.

"I've been busy Sasuke now go clean up dinners almost ready" said Mikoto effectively ending her son's probing.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning#**

Mikoto was walking towards the training grounds where she and Yugao were training Naruto, everything was normal except…

Dashing from one side street to another watching Mikoto from the shadows of the street was Sasuke, he had decided that he was going to find out what his mother was doing during the day and so when she had left he had 'stealthily' followed his mother.

Mikoto had known from the second she walked out of her home Sasuke was following her, it wasn't that his stealth was bad, it was actually quite good for someone his age, but that's the point someone his age AKA six, Mikoto had been an ANBU captain for that many years she knew exactly where Sasuke was at all times but rather then call her son out she simply decided to let him be, he might even befriend Naruto.

" _That would be nice just like their mothers"_ though Mikoto with a smile as she strolled towards the training grounds.

* * *

 **#At The Training Ground#**

Naruto had just arrived at the normal training ground to find neither of his sensei present, but instead of taking the initiative to start on what he had been doing yesterday Naruto simply sat down by a post and leaned back on it with his eyes shut.

Mikoto with her tail arrived only moments later.

"Good morning Naruto" declared Mikoto in a happy tone, making the boy's eye snap open.

"Morning Sensei" said Naruto with a smile.

" _Sensei? What the hell?"_ thought Sasuke from his hiding place behind a tree.

"Um sensei before we begin there's someone behind that tree" spoke Naruto pointing to the tree Sasuke was hiding behind.

" _Crap I've been found what do I do?"_ thought Sasuke in a panic hiding behind the tree.

" _Naruto saw Sasuke. No that's not possible Sasuke was too well hidden for that, then how did Naruto find him…hmmm… no way"_ thought Mikoto to herself before…

"You can come out now" declared Mikoto turning around to see, surprize surprize, Sasuke stepped out from behind the tree.

"Naruto how did you know he was there?" asked Mikoto looking at the blond wondering if her hypothesis was right.

"I don't really know I just saw him when I had my eyes shut, what's that mean Mikoto-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Why the hell are you calling my Kaa-san sensei?" questioned Sasuke in a rude tone.

"Sasuke don't be so rude" scolded Mikoto.

"Why are you training a peasant Kaa-san you could train me" said Sasuke his chest puffing out with Uchiha pride. Naruto looked hurt by the young Uchiha's comment and he turned to leave.

"Naruto you stay right there" stated Mikoto making Naruto freeze.

"And as for you mister stop acting like a spoilt brat I've raised you better than that, and I have offered many times to train you but you always say you want Itachi or your Tou-san to help you so no I'm not going to train you Sasuke you gave up your chance, and don't speak like you're royalty Sasuke because you're not and Naruto isn't a peasant he's a member of our clan and another clan and I'm training him because unlike you he has no parents waiting for him when he goes home" declared Mikoto.

"So go home Sasuke I'll be home later" said Mikoto, making Sasuke tear up and run home. Mikoto sighed, she would have to apologise to him later but right now she had teaching to do.

* * *

 **Magen Bāningu gōka (Demonic illusion Burning Hellfire) - C-rank - Sense Of Pain - subject is trapped in an illusion being engulfed in the fires of hell**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **i will make this clear now yes there is gender specific stuff in this story but only physical skills (Kenjutsu, Taijutsu that sort of stuff), and naruto will learn both using the Oiroke No Jutsu to gender switch**

 **intro of Sasuke and he's a little twat so yeah make of that what you will**

 **also intro of Kurenai, how she knows Naruto will be explained later**

 **alright that's about it so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	5. Training Arc III

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

"Alright all those who have just been called follow me" called a scar faced chunin, the man was Iruka Umio and he was to be Naruto's academy teacher, Naruto followed the man into the building, along with the rest of the class, about 30 strong, 30 five or six year olds. The class made their way to room 104 which was on the ground floor of the building.

"Alright everyone take a seat and we'll get started" said Iruka, Naruto casually walked up the stairs to the back corner table closest to the window where he took the window seat, he wasn't really expecting to make any friends, even if the parents hadn't told their kids to avoid him, Naruto wasn't the most social person.

"Um may we sit here?" asked a soft voice from next to Naruto, the boy turned towards the voice expecting to see them looking some other way not feeling he looked like a person to sit next to, when he saw two girls looking at him. One had ice blue hair and eyes, her hair was tied up into two pig tails on the side of her head and she was partially hiding behind the second girl who evidently was the one who asked the question, she had long dark blue hair tied into a ponytail, she had red eyes that were hidden by the pair of black framed glasses wrapped around her face which bore two scars going partially going across her left eye, also tied into the girls hair was a black and red flower.

"Sure" said Naruto shrugging.

"I'm Kalina, Kalina Jigoku and this is Mikari Kuraikage" said the red eyed girl smiling at Naruto as she took a seat.

"Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha" said Naruto before subconsciously rubbing the Uchiha fan necklace he wore. Before anymore pleasantries could be exchanged between the three of them Iruka spoke up once more.

"Alright students I know you're all probably keen to get into practicing to become ninja of this village but to begin with for at least a while the academy will be providing the basic education the rest of the village would get.

* * *

 **#Lunch Time#**

After several hours of tedium Naruto was one of the first people out of the building and into the yard where he walked over to a solitary tree with a swing hanging from it, Naruto took a seat at the base of the tree and pulled out his lunch, it wasn't anything fancy just something he threw together the previous night when he couldn't sleep.

"So Naruto…" came the voice of Kalina, Naruto looked up from his food to see once more the two girls that had sat beside him were now standing in front of him.

"Yeah?" asked the blond not sure why they were talking with him.

"I didn't actually get to ask what I wanted to earlier so I'll ask now, what's with the mask?" asked the dark blue haired girl.

"Mask? Oh this?" said pulling the Grimm mask off his face.

"Yeah It looks cool where'd you get it?" asked Kalina.

"Well I got it from my summons" said Naruto a little bit sheepishly, the blond knew how unusual it was for someone his age to have a summoning contract let alone know what they were.

"Really so I'm not the only one with a summons whew" said Kalina.

"Wait you have a summons too?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah I'm a member of the Jigoku clan silly, our clan has a contract with the daemons each of us from when we unlock chakra binds a daemon to ourselves to fight for us" said Kalina.

"S-so Naruto-san what's your summoning contract with?" asked Mikari timidly.

"You won't have heard of them they're the Creatures Of Grimm, this mask was given to me so that I could understand the lesser Grimm as only the boss summons and clan elders can speak English" said Naruto holding up his mask.

"That sounds pretty cool" said Kalina.

"UZUMAKI" roared a voice from over by the school building. Naruto sighed and bit his thumb before running it over the summoning tattoo on his arm before slamming his hand on the ground.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)** " called Naruto as his hand hit the ground and a sealing Matrix spread out from under his hand then the area was engulfed in smoke. Once the smoke cleared there sat Lassoira and Razor looking around to see Naruto who had placed his mask back on his face.

" **Naruto-Nii"** roared the razorback cub before running over to Naruto who leant down and patted the cub's head.

"Fight me Uzumaki" ordered Sasuke glaring at the blond as he walked up to him, only for the larger razorback to jump in front of Naruto growling at Sasuke.

"Sasuke I will tell you again and this is the last time, I'm not going to fight you because your mother is training me and you want me to stop letting her teach me, and if you order me to fight you one more time I will let Lassoira rip you to pieces" declared Naruto the large razorback stalking forwards, while Naruto played with the razorback cub.

"These are your summons?" questioned Kalina looking at the two creatures, in a tone Naruto couldn't quite identify, the blond nodded.

"They're so cool" declared Kalina patting Razor's head making the cub rub against her like a kitten.

"STOP IGNORING ME UZUMAKI AND FIGHT ME" roared Sasuke.

"Lassoira" said Naruto looking towards the Grimm summon.

" **Ohh this should be fun"** declared Lassoira who ran towards Sasuke who upon seeing the creature running towards him turned around and ran away. Naruto looked from the disappearing forms of Sasuke and Lassoira to Kalina, Mikari and Razor to see the young cub loving the attention the two girls were giving him, so Naruto just sat back against the tree and resumed eating his lunch.

* * *

 **#Later That Afternoon#**

The academy day was over and Naruto as per his sensei's instructions was making his way to the regular training grounds. He walked onto the grounds to see both of his sensei there.

"Afternoon Mikoto-sensei, Yugao-sensei" said Naruto smiling.

"Afternoon Naruto" said Yugao.

"Good afternoon Naruto" declared Mikoto.

"So what are we starting with?" asked Naruto.

"Before we start today you and I are going to the Uzumaki compound" said Mikoto.

"I'm going out on a mission again Naruto I should be back in a month or so but until then once again Mikoto will be your only sensei" said Yugao getting a nod from Naruto before both Naruto and Mikoto left the training grounds the young blond waving to his purple haired Sensei.

Naruto and Mikoto wandered through the village Naruto ignoring the glares shot his way by the villagers, Mikoto looked back at Naruto every now and again making sure he was ok to some degree, she could see very clearly that the hatred of the villagers was getting to him but could think of no way to make him happy bar training so she quickened her pace and not surprisingly Naruto managed to keep up even as she approached chunin speed.

But by that time they were at the clan district of the village so she didn't need to worry very few clans actually disliked Naruto. The sensei and student duo passed many clan compounds, first was the Inuzuka, next was the Nara, the Yamanaka, the Aburame, the Jigoku, Kuraikage, Hono and finally the Uchiha compound, after another few minutes of walking, the two came up to a small by comparison compound, but it was still rather large housing about twenty buildings from what Naruto could see.

"Alright Naruto you're going to need some blood for this" said Mikoto.

"What do you mean Sensei?" asked Naruto looking innocently at his sensei. Mikoto smiled and shook her head.

"The compound is locked with what's called a blood seal, the only way to unlock it is with blood, now your blood hasn't been entered into the key but your mother's has so you should theoretically be able to get in you just need to swipe some blood on the gate and push a little chakra into it" said Mikoto, Naruto nodded to his sensei and bit his thumb and then smeared the blood on the gate pushing chakra into the metal, to his surprize the gate glowed white for a moment before clicking and with a screech slowly swung open and the two walked into the compound.

Naruto was shocked at the sight of the compound as he looked around, all of the walls were covered by the spiral symbol he wore on his shirts, the grounds were covered by lush green grass only an inch or so tall, there were about twenty five to thirty buildings in the compound.

"Before we get much further Naruto, Hokage-sama told me earlier today as of today this compound and everything within is yours, he told me that he wanted to let you live here once we started training you but there was a lot of hurdles to cross to allow it" said Mikoto, Naruto turned to his sensei with a shocked look on his face.

"This place is mine?" questioned Naruto gesturing to the compound, getting a nod from Mikoto who wore a smile.

"Yes Naruto it is, I'll help you move your stuff from your apartment after a quick tour" said Mikoto.

"How come you can't open the gate but you can give me a tour of this place?" asked Naruto looking sceptically at his sensei.

"Well truth be told I lied about not being able to unlock the gate Kushina keyed my blood into the gate when we were in the academy I was just checking if you could unlock the gate so I was sure if I needed to key your blood in to the key because I know how to but I have forgotten the finer points of the procedure" declared Mikoto rubbing the back of her neck enviously, Naruto nodded before following his sensei.

"Most of the buildings here are homes only about four or five are different" said Mikoto walking down the main street of the compound.

"That there is the clan head's home that's where your mother lived when she was young" said Mikoto pointing to the house at the end of the road, before turning down a side street Naruto following diligently behind, the two walked into a building, once inside Naruto saw the insides of the building was covered with different plants.

"This is the green house, the Uzumaki with their mastery of Fuinjutsu could grow almost any plant in the habitat it required through the use of seals on the pots" said Mikoto motioning around to all of the plants.

"All of these plants serve some purpose though they are all part of either a poison or are a medical plant" said Mikoto before turning around and walking out of the building Naruto once more following his sensei who wandered just a bit further down the street and entered another building.

"This is the clan library in here you will find all sorts of things ranging from fictional books to Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu scrolls, although I do want you to stay away from the more advanced ninja scrolls for now ok?" questioned Mikoto looking at Naruto with a critical eye, the young blond nodded to his sensei not wanting to disappoint her. After a quick look around the duo once more moved out of the building and down the street.

This time they came to a building that looked out of place, all of the previous buildings were built primarily out of wood, but this one was made of almost entirely stone, Mikoto walked straight through the doors of the building.

"This Naruto is the Armoury in here there is a forge and materials to create your own weapons or plenty of pre-made…Naruto? Naruto?" called Mikoto stopping her speech when she realised Naruto was no longer beside her, Mikoto quickly looked around for the blond, only to find him standing in front of a glass case, within which was a pair of Tessen (Battle Fans).

"Naruto?" questioned Mikoto looking at the blond. Naruto didn't even look up, he looked intently at the fans thinking.

* * *

 **Well chapter over**

 **alright a couple of things right off the bat Kalina and Mikari are both from clans that i have come up with and what their clans specialize in will be covered at later points of the story**

 **and before someone says it no neither of them will be with Naruto in a romantic sense they will be his friends but that's it i have plans for the two of them and for Naruto so yeah**

 **once more some time with Sasuke showing that he's a gigantic cock**

 **now the 'hurdles' with Naruto getting the Uzumaki compound will be explained later although i'm sure most of you have a good idea what those hurdles are who at the very least who's causing them**

 **That's about it i suppose so yeah**

 **review let me know what you think**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	6. Training Arc IV

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Naruto had been taken to the Uzumaki clan compound, since then when not working on his academy studies or training with Mikoto or Yugao he had been in either the library of the compound or the armoury, within which he had found many weapons only two really catching his attention the Tessen he had found the first time in the armoury and the other a katana that he had found was designed to specifically be used with a Kenjutsu style known as Infinite one sword style, which he had found scrolls on in the library, evidently the style was a gender fluid one that revolved around scattering hundreds of katana around the immediate area and then using speed and deception to rush around and attack with all of the swords at once. The katana Naruto had found had seals, something else Naruto had taken an interest in, etched into the blade, the only one Naruto could understand with his minimal Fuinjutsu knowledge was a storage seal combined with an explosive summoning seal, basically the seal was designed to hold all of the users katana and when chakra was pushed into the seal it would release them in an explosion scattering them all around the immediate area, unfortunately the Uzumaki armoury was only stocked with about five other plain katanas and Naruto needed more to practice his style. Hence why Naruto was standing at the gates of the forest of death Konoha's most dangerous training grounds, not that it was to him, no to the young blond boy the forest was almost a second or maybe third home, and it's because of all the time he had spent within he was now going in to the forest to look for katanas.

It may have been rare for people to go into the forest of their own volition people did still go in, the chunin exams second stage was generally held there, most of the best medical herbs of Konoha were found within, as were some rather exotic meats and the like so there was no shortage of reasons to go into the forest, unfortunately many who went in didn't return, which is why Naruto was there he knew that if/ when the bodies of the forest's victims were recovered any and all tools not securely strapped to their person were left behind, be it the dullest kunai or a family heirloom.

Naruto jumped the fence like he had done many times in the past, before he headed for a deeper section of the forest where the more dangerous animals stayed and where more people died, more deaths, more bodies, higher likelihood of weapons and the like.

Not even halfway into his journey Naruto leapt to the left as he sensed a kunai come wising at him from behind, he managed to get out of the way just as the kunai would have hit him.

"Well, Well, Well Gaki colour me impressed you move quick" said a voice from behind the blond, Naruto turned, but was ready to run at a moment's notice.

"And coming into my little playground all alone you must have balls of steel kid" said the voice, as Naruto got a good look at the owner of the voice, she was a woman, she had purple hair tied up into a fanned out ponytail, she had pupil-less brown eyes, for clothes she wore a beige trench coat, over fishnet armour and an orange skirt, around her neck was a cord connecting to what looked like a snake fang, and she wore metal shin guards.

"So what's a cute little Gaki like you doing here in the Forest Of Death all by himself?" asked the woman studying Naruto intently.

"I-I came in here looking for Katanas to use for my Kenjutsu style" said Naruto.

"What's wrong with the ones in the village?" asked Anko not sure why a kid would venture into the Forest Of Death.

"I can't afford one" said Naruto sadly.

"Ask your mommy or daddy to get you one" said Anko, however she immediately regretted saying that as Naruto looked down with a sad look in his eyes.

"Oh, orphan?" asked Anko, Naruto nodded a single tear slipping from his eye.

"*Sigh* look sorry Gaki, why don't you come with me and let's see if we can find you a katana" said Anko, Naruto looked up.

"Thanks miss pretty lady" said Naruto.

* * *

 **#The Next Day#**

Naruto was sitting outside with his two friends under their usual tree the spot they claimed on the first day at the academy. Kalina, Mikari and Naruto sat quietly eating their respective lunches when a girl approached them, she wasn't from their class and she wore a pink oriental shirt, and blue ish green pants, her dark brown hair was done up into two buns one on either side of her head and her brown eyes were focused on the blond of the group.

"Naruto?" questioned the girl looking at the blond looking like she was about to burst into tears.

"Y-yes" said Naruto confused, he recognised the girl but he couldn't recall why or where from.

"It's really you, I finally found you" said the girl as she lunged forwards and hugged Naruto tightly as tears fell from her eyes.

"I missed you, Ototo" whispered the girl as she cried. As she said that memories flooded his mind from a time he so desperately tried to forget.

"Tenten-Neechan" said Naruto tears forming in his own eyes as he hugged his elder sister.

Meanwhile the two other girls watched the scene with smiles on their faces.

"*Sniff* alright that's enough of that, you have to introduce me to your friends here Ototo" declared Tenten as she let go of Naruto who nodded to her.

"Tenten-nee this is Mikari Kurakage and Kalina Jigoku, Kalina, Mikari this is my Neechan Tenten" said Naruto introducing the three.

"Nice to meet ya" said Tenten with a smile looking at Naruto's two friends.

"Nice to meet you too Tenten-san" said Mikari.

"So Naruto why didn't you tell us you had a sister Hmm?" asked Kalina.

"Well to be completely honest I forgot I did, we know each other from the orphanage which when I was thrown out I kinda just tried to block everything out" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head sheepishly looking to his dark blue haired friend.

"By the way Nee-chan have you…" said Naruto trailing off not really wanting to ask in case she hadn't.

"Been adopted?" questioned Tenten getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yep you're looking at Tenten Higurashi daughter of Jutan and Millianna Higurashi owner of Higurashi weapons best weapon store in Konoha" said Tenten with a grin.

"Good for you Tenten-Nee" said Naruto with a soft smile.

"What about you?" asked Tenten getting a sad shake of the head from Naruto.

"No but I found out who my mother is" said Naruto with a grin.

"Is?" questioned Tenten.

"Her name is Kushina Uzumaki she's in a coma" said Naruto.

"No way" exclaimed Tenten looking shocked.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Your mother was my father's teammate" declared Tenten.

* * *

 **#Later That Afternoon#**

Naruto walked up to the regular training ground to see Yugao standing there.

"Afternoon Yugao-sensei" said Naruto walking up to his purple haired teacher.

"Afternoon Naruto" spoke Yugao.

"So what's the plan?" asked Naruto.

"Well today you're going to be working on your chakra control some more" said Yugao, making Naruto sigh.

"Not more leaf sticking exercise" said Naruto looking at his sensei with a pleading look.

"No, no, no not more leaf sticking exercise" giggled Yugao watching Naruto's reaction.

"No this is a new exercise tree climbing" said Yugao walking over to a nearby tree and simply walked straight up it.

"You need to push chakra to the souls of your feet and walk up the tree too much and you'll blast of the trunk too little and you won't stick" Declared Yugao who was now hanging upside down from a low hanging branch, she then threw a kunai at the blonde's feet.

"Use that to mark your progress" said Yugao as she sat down on the branch of the tree and watched as Naruto took the kunai and walked up to the tree, before putting one foot on the tree, then his other foot, Naruto managed to get about two steps up the tree before he was blasted off.

"Keep going Naruto you'll get it" declared Yugao with a reassuring smile.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

Naruto sat with his two friends under their usual tree eating their respective lunches, after the day Tenten introduced herself she had slotted nicely into their little social group, which makes in no surprise she came running up to them with a grin plastered on her face.

"Guys, Guys I finally got it" declared Tenten excitedly as she ran up to the three of them.

"Got what Nee-chan?" asked Naruto.

"The jutsu I got the **Henge No Jutsu (Transformation Jutsu)** down" declared Tenten smiling.

"Awesome show us Ten-chan" said Kalina looking at her excited friend.

" **Henge No Jutsu** " called Tenten after finishing her chain of hand signs and in a poof of smoke Tenten was no more and instead there stood a second Naruto.

"Cool right?" asked the second Naruto with a grin.

"Yeah it's cool" said Mikari with a grin.

"Can you teach us?" asked Kalina, a poof of smoke once more engulfed the second Naruto and Tenten was once more there.

"Sure the hand signs are Dog then Boar and finally Ram and Sensei said to put about an eight of your chakra into it while thinking about what you want to change into" said Tenten, the three friends nodded and did as Tenten instructed and all three were engulfed in smoke when the smoke cleared none of them looked normal in any sense of the word, Kalina had transformed into a brown haired woman who looked almost like a human bolder, she was rather fat and her eyes had green sclera, black irises and white pupils, Mikari on the other hand transformed into a woman who looked just short of a twig, there was literally no meat on her bones she had a few bones sticking out of her skin her hair was almost non-existent, she had purple sclera white irises and green pupils, Naruto well Naruto looked the most normal of the three and that was saying something, he stood eight feet tall lanky four foot long arms, but aside from unusual proportions Naruto looked like a regular person with normal bone structure and such, his eyes, white sclera, blue irises, and black pupils, the only out of the ordinary thing was his size. In the blink of an eye all three turned back.

"That was good for a first try" said Tenten.

" **Henge No Jutsu** " called Naruto.

* * *

 **#A Few Week Later#**

Naruto stood in his clan compound he was working on his **Henge No jutsu** he had got to the stage where his transformation was perfect, but he could tell from using it the jutsu essentially coated him in a shell of his chakra in the form he desired to take, hence the one hit to dispel the hit shattered the chakra shell and the jutsu, Naruto was working on trying to make the jutsu a true transformation, one that couldn't be dispelled with a simple punch.

"So Naruto you never told us why you want to make a full transformation" said Kalina, Naruto had invited Kalina and Mikari over to help him by trying to dispel his transformation.

"Well I have told you both I'm from two clans right?" questioned Naruto already knowing the answer but just wanting to make sure his reasoning was clear to the two of them. He got a simple nod from his two friends.

"And you know about the Kunoichi and Shinobi style separations right?" questioned the blond once more getting a nod from his two friends.

"Well I want to be able to learn both the Kunoichi and Shinobi arts from both of my clans, I just feel like I need to at least learn both branches of the Uzumaki clan styles so I can do my clan proud" said Naruto both girls nodded in understanding.

"Alright let's try this" muttered Naruto deciding on his next course of action overloading the technique with chakra.

" **Henge No Jutsu** " called Naruto and he was engulfed in a plume of smoke, once it cleared there stood someone different, she stood about the same height as Naruto and shared the same black eyes, however her hair was red and…

"Uh Naruto" said Kalina pointing at 'Naruto's' chest/ body, the red haired girl looked down.

" **KYAAAAAAAAAAAA"** screamed the girl wrapping her arms around herself to cover her naked body.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter over**

 **well now we have the introduction of Anko, and Tenten so yeah**

 **Naruto's now learnt the tree walking supersize and the Henge No jutsu and has created the** **Oiroke no Jutsu (Which will be expanded upon next chapter)**

 **Again i'm going to burst people's bubbles Naruto will not be getting with Tenten, she will be a sister figure that is all**

 **Well that's about it for this chapter**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	7. Training Arc V

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto stood outside Higurashi weapons the store where Tenten worked, he had a small blush on his cheeks for what he was about to do, Naruto opened the door to the store and walked inside.

"Hello and welcome to Higurashi weapons how can- Naruto?" questioned Tenten looking at the boy, who nodded to his elder sister figure.

"What's up Ototo?" asked Tenten looking at the nervous Naruto.

"Uh nee-chan I need your help with something" said Naruto shifting from one foot to the other.

"Obviously" said Tenten with a kind smile.

"I need a set of clothes" said Naruto.

"A set of clothes surely you can do that yourself Ototo or do you want you Nee-chan's opinion?" asked Tenten teasingly.

"Kunoichi clothes" muttered Naruto getting a weird look from Tenten.

"Is there somewhere more private I can show you why preferably with no windows facing the street?" asked Naruto, Tenten quirked and eyebrow but nodded and waved Naruto to follow her.

"TOU-SAN I'm taking a break" called Tenten.

"Sure thing Ten-chan" said a burly looking man stepping out of the back room.

"Oh and who's this?" asked the man spying Naruto.

"Tou-san this is Naruto my Ototo you remember the one I was telling you about?" asked Tenten.

"Ah Kushina's boy?" spoke the man getting a tentative nod from the blond.

"It's ok kid I won't treat you like those asshole villagers and if you ever need a place to lay low my door is always open to you" said the man with a kind smile, Naruto nodded before both he and Tenten walked up stairs to Tenten's room once inside Naruto closed the door behind him.

"So what's this all about Naruto?" questioned Tenten, Naruto unzipped and took off his jacket before he began flipping through hand signs.

" **Henge No Jutsu** " called Naruto overloading the Jutsu with chakra, and when he smoke cleared once again stood a red-haired girl with her red hair cascading down her shoulder and a pair of black eyes and once more she was naked.

"It's a **Henge** Naruto why do you need Kunoichi clothes for this?" Asked Tenten not understanding

"Dispel the **Henge** " declared 'Naruto' after quickly covering 'his' lower regions with his jacket. 'His' voice sounded different but Tenten payed it no mind

"Naruto-" started Tenten.

"Just do it" declared 'Naruto' a blush adorning 'his' face, Tenten rolled her eyes and lightly punched 'Naruto' in the gut knocking 'him' back where 'he' fell onto her bed but to her surprize 'Naruto' retained 'his' form, Tenten looked at Naruto confused.

"It's a real transformation Tenten I am actually a girl" said 'Naruto' with a huge blush on 'his' face covering 'his' upper chest with 'his' arms.

"WHAT?" screamed Tenten, both girls then heard loud bangs and the door to Tenten's room was just short of ripped off its hinges.

"What's going on I heard a scream?" questioned Jutan, 'Naruto' was covering herself and standing behind Tenten.

"Tou-san Naruto made a proper transformation technique" said Tenten excited.

"So why is 'he' half naked?" asked Jutan.

"Whenever I try this Transformation whatever clothes I'm wearing just disappear I took my jacket off before I transformed for that reason" said 'Naruto' from behind Tenten.

"And you have transformed to look like that why?" asked Jutan raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to learn both the Kunoichi and Shinobi techniques of my clans to make my ancestors proud" declared 'Naruto'.

"So you transformed into a girl and with this transformation you are actually a girl?" questioned Jutan getting a shaky nod from 'Naruto'.

"Well my boy-wait girl you're gonna need an outfit for that and I think I have an idea for the disappearing clothes problem" said Jutan

"Y-yeah I came here to ask for Tenten's help with the outfit" muttered 'Naruto' looking down.

"Well Tenten let's go see if we can find an outfit for your Imoto" said Jutan getting a nod from his daughter.

"Unfortunately we don't sell underwear here so you'll have to shop elsewhere for that" said Jutan making 'Naruto's' face go so red a tomato would be jealous.

"Just wait here 'Naruto' we'll be back in a moment" said Tenten.

"Narumi" declared 'Naruto'.

"What?" asked Tenten.

"It's what I have decided my name is when I'm like this" said Narumi.

"Right well Imoto just stay here for a moment and we'll be back" said Tenten, Narumi nodded and both Jutan and Tenten walked down stairs to the store.

Narumi sat there with her jacket tied around her waist and her arms wrapped around her upper body she looked around Tenten's room just calmly waiting for the father and daughter duo to return.

It only took a few moments of waiting before the duo returned.

"Here" said Tenten handing Narumi a pile of clothes while Jutan shut the door, Narumi placed the clothes on the bed, taking the first thing from the pile it turned out to be a light grey tank top, Narumi quickly put the top on, finding it slightly heavier then she expected she was about to speak when Tenten beat her to it.

"All of this stuff is made from a macro weave of ninja wire and cotton so it might feel heavy but it would stop a Kunai coming at you and all of it has growth seals so they will grow with you" said Tenten who had her back turned to Narumi, who nodded to the explanation before moving on to the next clothing item a pair of blue pants, Narumi quickly pulled on the pants before poking Tenten's shoulder making the girl nod indicating she was listening.

"I'm decent enough for you to turn around Nee-chan" said Narumi, Tenten turned around to face Narumi.

"Looks good so far Imoto" said Tenten before taking a step over to the bed and picked up a black open shirt she then threw the garment over Narumi's shoulders, the red haired girl quickly pulled her arms through the sleeves before Tenten threw a pair of elbow length red and black stripped gloves at the girl, who quickly put them on.

"Well… how do I look?" asked Narumi, Tenten stepped forwards and stepped around the girl 'hmmm'ing as she went.

"You look Good Narumi-chan" Spoke Tenten after a few moments of inspection, before then pulling the girl to the door and opening it.

"What do you think Tou-san?" questioned Tenten pushing Narumi out of the room into her father's sight.

"Looking good Narumi-chan" said Jutan with a thumbs up.

"But…" said the man.

"But?" questioned Narumi.

"The hair it's beautiful but the loose hair just doesn't suit the clothes nor you Narumi" muttered Jutan looking the girl up and down.

"Here try a ponytail" said Tenten handing Narumi a hair tie. Narumi nodded and tied her hair back into a ponytail.

"Better?" questioned Narumi getting a nod from both Jutan and Tenten.

"So how much do I owe you?" asked Narumi.

"Consider them a gift from an uncle and your sister" said Jutan with a smile.

"I couldn't" said Narumi shaking her head.

"Yes you can and you will" declared Jutan sending a friendly glare at the girl, Narumi just sighed and nodded.

"Good girl" said Jutan.

"So what was your plan regarding the clothes?" questioned Narumi. Jutan clicked his fingers.

"That's right, now my plan is a storage seal that swaps clothes when chakra is used in a certain way, like what the ANBU use this way you wouldn't have to carry around both sets of clothes physically and waist time changing" said Jutan, Narumi nodded.

"Alright this will take a little bit of time so go take off that stuff and change back to Naruto" said Jutan, Narumi nodded and walked into Tenten's room and stripped before releasing her jutsu returning to Naruto before walking out of the room.

"Ok now Naruto you're going to need to lose the shirt because this seal goes on the shoulder" said Jutan, Naruto nodded and took off his shirt, Jutan disappeared down stairs, before returning a moment later with a pot of ink and a small brush.

"Ok now Naruto you're going to have to stay as still as possible so this doesn't screw up ok?" questioned Jutan, Naruto nodded before adjusting himself into a meditative pose. Jutan then got to work on the admittedly simple seal and was done with the basic design in a few moments.

"Alright Naruto now I need you to use your technique now, out here, because if you move into the other room the seal might take that movement as the trigger" said Jutan Naruto nodded and Jutan and Tenten both turned away from the blond who quickly flipped through hand signs.

" **Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu)** " called Naruto deciding on the spot to change the name, he was engulfed in smoke and once it cleared Narumi was in Naruto's place.

"Now Narumi go and put your clothes on except the over shirt ok" declared Jutan Narumi did as instructed and returned a moment later wearing her new gear.

"Ok now I need to do the seal again linking this one to the first one ok?" questioned Jutan, Narumi nodded and resumed her position on the floor in a meditative position, and Jutan quickly drew the seal on Narumi's shoulder.

Within a few moments Jutan was done, he stood up and looked the seal over to make sure it worked.

"Ok Narumi release your technique" said Jutan, Narumi nodded and released her technique and Naruto was back.

"Ok now Naruto now use your technique again to make sure the seal works" said Jutan, Naruto nodded.

" **Oiroke no Jutsu** " called Naruto and once more he was covered by smoke which when dissipated revealed Narumi however this time with the addition of clothes.

"Ok from now on whatever you put on in either form should stay with that form" said Jutan, Narumi nodded and put on her jacket before releasing the technique.

"Thanks a lot Tenten-nee, Jutan-Ojisan" said Naruto.

"Um nee-chan I need your help with something else" said Naruto.

"Yeah Ototo" said Tenten

"Like Jutan-Ojisan pointed out I don't have underwear as Narumi" said Naruto a blush spreading over his face.

"Come on lets go" muttered Tenten with a blush on her face grabbing his wrist and walking down the stairs.

* * *

 **#Next day Afternoon Training grounds#**

Naruto walked up to the training grounds he trained with his two sensei, and saw Mikoto standing there with a smile on her face, Naruto let a grin spread across his face as he walked up to her.

"What's got you so happy Naruto-kun?" asked Mikoto spying the huge grin on the boy's face.

"I finally did something to make one of my wishes come true" said Naruto his grin growing wider.

"Oh?" questioned Mikoto.

"I managed to find a way to become a girl so I can learn Kunoichi styles from you Mikoto sensei" said Naruto before flipping through his jutsu's hand signs.

" **Oiroke no Jutsu** " called Naruto being engulfed in smoke, which once cleared revealed Narumi.

"I made sure everything is right I am as much a woman as you are now Mikoto-sensei" said Narumi with a grin, Mikoto sighed she should have guessed, Uzumaki were stubborn people, just like Kushina once she got an idea in her head she wouldn't rest until she had completed it.

"I studied all of the biology texts in the Uzumaki compound to make sure this form is perfect" said Narumi proudly.

"I am going to test you myself just to make sure you're right Naruto" said Mikoto.

"Narumi, not Naruto when I'm like this I'm Narumi" said Narumi with a smile, Mikoto nodded.

* * *

 **#An Hour Later Hoakge's Office#**

"Ah Naruto I was wondering when I'd see you again" declared Hiruzen as Naruto and Mikoto walked into the Hokage's office.

"Heya Jiji" said Naruto with a grin.

"So what can I do for you two today?" asked Hiruzen.

"Naruto now needs to be signed up for the Kunoichi exclusive classes at the academy" said Mikoto.

"Oh and why's that?" asked Hiruzen.

"Don't play Dumb Jiji we all know the reason don't pretend you don't I'm a sensor remember so I sensed you looking at the demonstration to Mikoto-sensei with your ball" said Naruto.

"While that is true I would like to see with my own eyes and not through the crystal ball if you don't mind" said Hiurzen.

"Fine" declared Naruto closing the door behind him before flipping through hand signs

" **Oiroke no Jutsu** "

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so now we have more information on the Oiroke No Jutsu and how it will be implemented and several reactions to the Jutsu itself**

 **the clothes in case you didn't get it from growth seals thats going to be Narumi's outfit for the rest of the story**

 **so yeah that's it for this chapter there will be a semi significant time skip between the end of this chapter and the beginning of the next (Aka Several months)**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	8. Training Arc VI

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto sat in his regular seat at the back of the class next to the window with Mikari and Kalina sitting next to him, it had been several months since he created the **Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu)** , which he had mastered to the point he only needed single handed hand signs to perform. Since then he'd begun learning Kunoichi Uchiha Taijutsu Styles from Mikoto along with learning the Uzumaki Kunoichi styles from scrolls in his compound. About a month after Naruto created his jutsu he asked Yugao if she could teach him Kenjutsu much to her delight, she had almost instantly agreed to help him with Kenjutsu, speaking of his purple haired Sensei, the woman had been surprisingly calm seeing Naruto's jutsu, he suspected either the Hokage or Mikoto or maybe even both had told her about it, but that was neither here nor there.

"Alright class today we will be starting you off on the first Jutsu you're going to be taught the **Henge No Jutsu (Transformation Jutsu)** " declared Iruka with a large smile, the academy class hadn't been scheduled to start work on the jutsu for at least a month but the class had picked up most things quickly so he had decided to start work on the jutsu earlier, Iruka was drawn out of his musing by a raised hand at the back of the room.

"Yes Kalina?" questioned the teacher.

"What if we can already do the **Henge No Jutsu**?" asked the girl getting a nod from both Mikari and Naruto, now that surprized Iruka, he knew of Naruto's skill with the Jutsu, but Kalina and Mikari that was new.

"Well if you are proficient enough with the jutsu the time is yours to do what you want" said Iruka getting a nod from Kalina.

"And the only person I know will be having free time is Naruto" said Iruka getting a nod from the boy.

"So everyone outside" said Iruka standing up and walking outside, normally they would practice inside but given how nice the day was Iruka decided to take it outside.

"Alright is there anyone who already knows the **Henge No Jutsu** " questioned Iruka getting raised hands from Naruto Mikari and Kalina.

"Alright Naruto you just go do what you want to for now" said Iruka Naruto nodded and walked over to his little social group's tree where he sat and waited.

"Alright you two show me your **Henge** and I'll decide if you can go" said Iruka, both girls nodded before flipping through the hand signs faster than the genin could track.

" **Henge No Jutsu** " both girls called out at the same time causing smoke to erupt around them.

Once the smoke cleared they both looked like older versions of themselves, with minimal differences, Kalina for one didn't have her glasses or the scars over her eye, some may have just thought they were transformed into what they hope to be when they grow up but Iruka knew the two women in front of him how could he not, one was his Jonin sensei and the other was eventually a second jonin sensei the amount of time she helped his team, the two women were Mikari and Kalina's mothers.

"Ok girls that's good enough you can go" said Iruka nodding to the two, who dispelled their transformations and then quickly walked over to Naruto.

"So what do you two want to do?" asked Naruto seeing his two friends approach him.

"Spar?" suggested Kalina, Mikari shrugged at the idea.

"Sure why not" said Naruto standing up.

The three young nin in training quickly walked over to the sparing circles, finding none occupied they decided to use one themselves.

"So who's sparing who?" asked Naruto.

"If you don't mind I'd like to spar with you Naruto, Kaa-san says I need to build up better synergy with my daemon" said Kalina.

"I don't mind, Mikari you happy to referee?" questioned the blond getting a nod from the ice blue haired girl.

" **Oni Seigen: Kuchiyose (Daemon Restriction: summon)** " calledKalina quickly flipped through hand signs before slamming her hand on the ground where a pentagram formed in what looked to be blood, before the ground disappeared and flames poured out, before a clawed hand burst from the ground then another before a rather humanoid looking daemon despite, the clawed hands and feet and the horns on his head, pulled itself out of the hole before looking around.

" **Why have you summoned me mistress I see no fight"** said the daemon turning and kneeling to Kalina.

"Rise Zuexon I have summoned you as per my Kaa-san's instructions to increase our level of synergy with a friendly spar with Naruto" said Kalina pointing to Naruto.

" **So no maiming?"** questioned the daemon getting a shake of the head from her master.

"Yes, no maiming please, I'm rather attached to my limbs" said Naruto making both girls and even the daemon snicker. While they were snickering Naruto bent down with a scroll and unfurled it revealing a sealing matrix which Naruto channelled chakra into making his katana appear in his hand.

"Alright are we all ready?" asked Mikari getting a nod from Naruto as he rolled up his scroll and another nod from Kalina.

"Then begin" said Mikari rising her hand in an arc.

Zuexon jumped forwards at Naruto, the young blond smiled before flicking his katana up letting it go allowing the blade to flip once at the apex of the flight the blade sent out and explosion summoning up about fifty other katana that were shot out from the explosion sending the blades rocketing into the ground, Zuexon barely managed to avoid all of the blades, Kalina came out with only a single slice going down the side of her arm and Mikari was outside the blade rain.

Naruto caught the original katana just in time to block a downwards claw strike from the summoned daemon. Naruto smirked and let his footing slip, the daemon ignored the boy's smirk and pushed harder making Naruto drop to the ground however this was his plan, using the momentum of the attack Naruto slipped through the daemon's legs while flashing through one handed hand signs.

" **Oiroke no Jutsu** " called Naruto as he slid underneath the daemon, transforming into Narumi as he went, the now girl dressed in her Kunoichi attire then made a break for the Jigoku heiress while the bluenette's daemon tried to find Narumi.

Kalina's eyes widened when she saw Narumi coming at her with a blade in her hands, Kalina on instinct pulled a blade out of the ground from beside her to block Narumi as she jumped into a downwards swing with enough force to knock Kalina to the ground, however before she could end the spar her senses told her to moves so Narumi forced chakra to her feet and pushed off the ground flipping back over the daemon summon of Kalina who tried to swipe at her.

"I should really train with my Sharingan" muttered Narumi forcing chakra to her eyes making them go from charcoal black to blood red with a pair of tomoe in each eye and the world seemed to slow down around her, Narumi then bolted forwards hitting the katanas buried in the ground forwards at Zuexon who smacked the blades that came flying at him away, as the redhead drew close she threw her blade at the ground just in front of the daemon and next to another blade before then undoing her transformation turning back into Naruto who ran forwards and used both katanas as hand holds as he dived forwards legs first at the daemon kicking him back and into Kalina knocking both of them out of the ring.

"Winner by ring out Naruto" declared Mikari.

"Good work you two" said Naruto walking over to his friend and her summon.

"Thank you Zuexon you are dismissed" said Kalina.

" **Until Next time Mistress"** said the daemon before once more a fiery pentagram opened for the daemon to jump into.

"Thanks Naruto" said Kalina with a smile to her friend.

* * *

 **#Later That Afternoon#**

Naruto walked up to the training ground he trained with Mikoto and Yugao, he walked up to the training grounds, he saw Mikoto standing there waiting for him.

"Afternoon Sensei" said Naruto walking up to Mikoto.

"Gooday Naruto" said Mikoto with a smile at the blond.

"So what's on the agenda for today Sensei?" asked Naruto.

"A new chakra control technique" said Mikoto with a smile.

"Alright let's get to it" declared Naruto with a large amount of enthusiasm.

"Alright follow me Naruto" said Mikoto walking further into the training grounds, Naruto followed without question, and after a few minutes of walking they came to a river.

"I would suggest you strip down to your boxers so you don't get all of your clothes wet" said Mikoto, Naruto nodded and removed all of his clothes but his boxers, only to have to look for Mikoto who had disappeared while he removed his clothes.

"Here Naruto" said Mikoto from atop the river standing perfectly on the water.

"Wow Sensei, how are you doing that?" asked Naruto looking shocked at his sensei.

"This is the chakra control exercise Naruto, its similar to tree climbing but the water is constantly moving so you have to constantly fluctuate how much chakra you channel to the souls of your feet" said Mikoto with a smile, Naruto nodded and walked over to the river's edge before calmly stepping out onto the water with his first step feeling stable Naruto decided to take the second step and then another and another.

"Hey Sensei I'm doing it I've g-ugh" said Naruto interrupted when his chakra failed and he fell into the water that was just deep enough to go over his head. Mikoto stood there giggling at Naruto who surfaced and saw his sensei giggling at him, it brought a smile to his face as the last few training sessions with Mikoto she hadn't been smiling at all, but then he remembered the task at hand and got back to practicing.

* * *

 **#A Week Later#**

Naruto awoke in his bed with a grin on his face today was the day he was going to show Mikoto he'd mastered the water walking exercise, so getting out of bed Naruto quickly went through his morning rituals, taking a shower, getting dressed, eating a light breakfast before in a flash he was out the door, jumping up into the trees Naruto jumped towards his regular training ground, however once he reached the market district of Konoha he could sense the general sadness in the air and slowed down to try and find out why everyone was sad.

"Did you hear?" questioned one villager to another unaware their conversation was being listened to by Naruto.

"About the Uchiha?" questioned the second villager.

" _Something's happened to the Uchiha?"_ thought Naruto.

"Yeah, it's terrifying isn't it" muttered the first villager.

"One night, I still can't believe it" muttered the second one.

"Who's going to run the police now they're all dead?" questioned the first.

" _No they can't be"_ thought Naruto who in a flash was running off to the training ground where he was supposed to meet Mikoto.

" _Sensei can't be dead she's too strong"_ thought Naruto tears forming in his eyes as he ran. The blond boy ran up to the training ground.

"Sensei? Sensei" called the blond looking around for Mikoto.

"Naruto" called a voice from behind him, the blond turned around to see Yugao there with a sad look on her face.

"Yugao-sensei where's Mikoto-sensei I was supposed to meet her here" said Naruto facing Yugao who could now see the tears in his eyes, making her realise Naruto had already heard and was denying it.

"Naruto, Mikoto, she-she's dead" said Yugao.

"No your lying she can't be dead" declared Naruto, Yugao then stepped closer and wrapped her arms around the boy.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry" whispered Yugao.

"Mikoto-sensei" wailed Naruto tears falling freely from his eyes as he clung to his purple haired Sensei.

* * *

 **Alright people another chapter over**

 **before anything else after next week there this story will only be being updated once a** **fortnight (people who read Rinnegan rose already know this) the reason for this is because i have uploaded a third story (Ice King Of Konoha (Please go read it) which means i need to reorganize my upload schedule, this story might go back to updating once a week but i make no promises.**

 **so we have the first actual fight i have written for this story and the first showing of Kalina's abilities so let me know what you all think.**

 **next we have something people have been begging for information on the Uchiha massacre.**

 **thats about all so**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	9. Training Arc VII

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

A few months after what had been dubbed 'The Uchiha Massacre' Naruto sat in the back corner of the classroom next to his two friends Mikari and Kalina on either side calming him down somewhat but he was still very much beyond jumpy, why you may ask well…

"Alright everyone your dismissed for the day I hope to see you all later tonight all dressed up at the festival" said Iruka with a smile, today was October tenth, Naruto's birthday and the day of the Kyubi festival, the worst day it was to be him as all of the villagers got drunk and then the people who hated him formed a mob and chased him relentlessly and when they caught him they attacked him.

"Well you two I've gotta go" said Naruto to his friends before just short of leaping out of his chair and legging it out of the room when the next person got out to the hallway there was no trace of the blond, who had run up to the roof of the building and began tree hopping away from the academy, he had to make sure that he had traps and such in place in case somehow he did end up getting chased by a mob despite his plan to stay in his compound all night.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto had finished his planning and hiding places and was on his way towards Ichirakus to hopefully get something to eat before the festival started and he had to essentially cower in his compound, however as Naruto approached the stand he stopped in the middle of the street, as he saw that Ichiraku Ramen was closed.

"Well so much for that plan" muttered Naruto turning around, the blond sighed before deciding he wanted to watch the sunset, and the only place he would do that was from atop the Hokage's monument.

Naruto ran through the village avoiding all of the people out and about successfully staying out of trouble he made it to the bottom of the mountain within five minutes and made it to the top within two. Once at the top Naruto walked forwards and hopped the railing so he could sit on the Yondaime Hokage's head before looking out over the village, the village that scorned him, hated him and denied his very existence, the same village he wanted to protect, to serve as a ninja, Naruto sat there on the carved rock and watched as the sun slipped below the horizon, as the sky was painted with a variety of colours, Naruto felt relaxed as he watched, however that relaxed feeling went away when he spotted lights turning on in the streets below him, once the lights began to turn on Naruto jumped to his feet and made his way down the side of the mountain before taking off towards his home using the backstreets rather than risk an early start to a beating.

Once Naruto entered the clan district he bit his thumb and ran it along his summoning tattoo.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)** " called Naruto slamming his hand on the ground where a plume of smoke erupted from, once it cleared there sat Razor and Lassoira.

" **Naruto-Nii"** called the Razorback cub excitedly rubbing himself on Naruto's leg, Naruto bent down and patted the cubs head.

" **What do you need Naruto-sama?"** asked the older of the creatures.

"Ok first of all Lassoira how many times do I have to tell you just Naruto is fine" said Naruto angrily.

" **My apologies Naruto"** said the Razorback.

"And secondly tonight is a rather rough night for me usually so I'd like to have you two around just so I feel safer. I mean if that's alright with you" muttered the blond looking down.

" **Sure Naruto that's fine"** said Lassoira before the three of them walked towards Naruto's compound after slipping through the gates Naruto made sure they were firmly shut so no drunken civilians could get it before then walking up to his house, once through his doors Naruto let out a sigh before walking into his lounge room.

"SUPRIZE" came the voices of Naruto's friends and surrogate family as he flipped on the light switch, in the room Naruto saw, Hiruzen, Ayame, Teuchi, Tenten, Kalina, Mikari, Yugao, Hana, Anko and Kurenai.

"Wha?" questioned Naruto looking at all of the people.

"Happy Birthday Naruto-kun" said Ayame stepping forwards and pulling the surprized boy into a hug.

"What are you all doing here I thought you would all be at the festival" said Naruto shocked.

"You're more important than any festival Ototo" declared Tenten hugging the boy with a smile.

Naruto stood there stiffly as his friends all had smiles on their faces, the blonde's face then split into a smile.

"Thanks everyone" said Naruto with a smile.

"Unfortunately I cannot stay long so I'll just give you this" said Hiruzen pulling a scroll out of his sleeve before passing it to the blond, who took the scroll before quickly opening it to see a sealing matrix, curios Naruto channelled chakra through the ink and to his surprize four books popped out of the seal.

"They are your mother's books on Fuinjutsu beginner to adept" stated Hiruzen, Naruto held the books closely and looked at them as if breathing on them would cause them to burst into flames, Naruto then sealed the books back in the scroll before tackling his surrogate grandfather.

"Thank you thank you thank you" declared Naruto as he hugged the man, the aged Kage just smiled and patted the boy's head. Once Naruto let go of his grandfather the man's smile faded a bit.

"Unfortunately Naruto I must take my leave now, but I'll try and come by and see you tomorrow" said Hiruzen striding over to the door before slipping through it.

"Well given Hokage-sama got us started, here Naruto-kun this is from me" said Yugao also handing Naruto a scroll, which he opened to see once more a seal.

"You might want to unseal this one on the ground" suggested Yugao, Naruto nodded and put the scroll flat on the floor before channelling chakra into the sealing matrix, then to his surprize and immense happiness a guitar appeared.

"You always said you wanted to learn how to play an instrument so" said Yugao gesturing to the guitar, Naruto lifted up the instrument getting a feel for the weight, it was surprisingly light, and when he lifted up the guitar he saw a beginner's book for learning how to play the instrument. Naruto turned to Yugao.

"This is amazing Yugao-chan thank you" said Naruto with a smile before hugging the woman who smiled at him. Once they broke the hug Naruto sealed both items back in the scroll before putting the scroll with the one from Hiruzen.

"Here Naruto happy birthday this is from me and Ayame" said Teuchi handing Naruto a little booklet, Naruto flipped through it and saw it was a bunch of vouchers for Ichirakus, Naruto just smiled and hugged the father daughter duo.

"Thank you" said Naruto with a grin on his face before breaking the hug and standing back next to step forwards was Hana, she had in her hand a little box, which she handed to Naruto.

"This is something members of the Inuzuka clan give to people they hold the highest amount of trust and faith in" said Hana as Naruto opened the box, he was surprized to see a dog tooth inside, the tooth had seals carved into it and it was on a length of cord.

"The seals are a chakra seal that sucks away some chakra and keeps it stored for it you lose a serious amount of chakra when the chakra floods your system and the other seal is a simple storage seal" said Hana. Naruto looked shocked at the necklace before pulling it out of the box and quickly slipped it on.

"Thanks, Hana I love it" said Naruto as he hugged his friend who smiled and hugged him back. Once they broke contact Kurenai stepped forwards.

"Here Naruto-kun these might not be as extravagant as everyone else's gifts but I felt you might like them" said Kurenai handing Naruto a scroll, the blond unrolled the scroll half expecting to see a sealing matrix he was however surprized to see instructions, and after quickly skimming through them he realised…

"Genjutsu?" questioned Naruto just making sure getting a nod from Kurenai.

"Thank you Kurenai-chan" said Naruto hugging the older woman who smiled glad that Naruto liked the gift. Once the two separated Anko strolled up to Naruto and handed him a…

"Trench coat?" questioned Naruto unfolding it.

"Yep, made from the leather of one of our playground's fluffy critters" said Anko with a grin, Naruto put the coat on and it was a perfect fit, he then hugged Anko.

"Thanks Anko-chan it's so cool" said Naruto with a grin looking at his coat after stepping back from the snake summoner.

"Here Ototo this is from Tou-san and me" said Tenten handing Naruto a wooden box, upon opening it Naruto saw inside was a dozen kunai and Shuriken both a very shiny silver the hilts of the kunai wrapped with red cord and on the back there was a red tassel tied to each kunai, the shuriken had some wavey patterns in the metal (for visual reference it looks like damascus steel). Naruto looked at the weapons with a shocked look on his face. Naruto closed the box and put it with his other gifts before hugging his surrogate older sister once they parted Mikari stepped forwards much to Naruto's surprize and she handed him a little box.

"It looks like Hana-san and I shared the same idea this signifies one has the upmost respect and trust of a member of the Kuraikage clan" said Mikari as Naruto opened the box to reveal a necklace, this one with an arrow head attached to the cord, once more the arrowhead had seals carved on it

"The seals help ones vision in the dark and gives the wearer clearer vision at longer distances, fitting really that the Uzumaki heir is given one" said Mikari muttering the last part.

"Fitting why?" asked Naruto as he took the necklace out and put it on hanging at about the same height as the dog tooth.

"Well it was the Uzumaki clan who originally designed the seals at least that's what Kaa-chan told me" said Mikari.

"Thanks Mikari I love it" said Naruto hugging his friend she smiled and hugged him back before splitting once more.

"We might want to go outside for this Naruto as things could get a little… hot" said Kalina, making Naruto raise an eyebrow at the girl but followed her anyway, the group all walked out the back of the house, where Kalina started flipping through hand signs.

" **Oni Seigen: Kuchiyose (Daemon Restriction: summon)** " calledKalina slamming her hand on the ground where a red pentagram formed before opening the ground up and letting a clawed hand pull the rest of the creature out of the ground.

" **Mistress"** spoke the daemon kneeling to Kalina

"Zuexon the request?" spoke Kalina.

" **Right here mistress"** said the daemon pulling out a piece of cloth about a metre long maybe a bit more, Kalina took the cloth before walking over to Naruto and presenting it to him.

"This is a Katana forged from the strongest materials in the underworld, forged literally by the fires of hell-" said Kalina

" **Infused with the soul of a shadow daemon the daemon blade Eiga or Shadow Fang"** said Zuexon finishing the blade's introduction as Kalina flipped cloth off the blade revealing a daemonic looking katana it had six backwards facing spines on the back of the blade with a twin pointed guard, and what looked like a kunai back spike on the bottom of the handle with what looked like a demonic eye that was bordered by the sharpened edges, the metal of the blade was blacker then a starless midnight with the demonic eye being blood red with a sulphur yellow pupil, while the hilt of the weapon was wrapped in a blood red wrapping, Naruto reached out and ran his fingers along the blade of the weapon.

"Kalina this – it's beautiful, I just couldn't accept it" said Naruto sincerely.

" **Unfortunately it's too late for that now"** said Zuexon.

"Why?" questioned Naruto looking over to the daemon.

" **The second a human touches a daemon weapon the weapon is then forever bound to the human's bloodline unless the human is killed in combat then the blade will seek out a new wielder"** spoke the daemon. Naruto shook his head before he took the blade in his hand and took a deep breath before he took the blade from the cloth, Naruto closed his eyes and ran his hand along the side of the blade making blood red runes with sulphur yellow inner-lineings light up along the blade.

"Dance In The Darkest Shadows And Mark Them As Your Playthings **EIGA** " declared Naruto and the shadows around his feet picked up and danced around his feet like black flames before settling down once more, Naruto opened his eyes and a smirk spread across his features.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **before i get to far i'm just going to inform you that against what i said last week this story will remain on one a week updates with my other two stories (Rinnegan Rose and Ice King Of Konoha (Please go and red them to) updated once a week.**

 **now so we had Naruto's birthday i just thought it might be a nice change of pace to do something like this**

 **now for those beginning to wonder Naruto becoming an actual shinobi will happen within the next couple of chapters so yeah there's that to look forward to as well.**

 **as for Naruto getting a guitar there will be a few songs throughout the story, not all that many but a couple.**

 **Eiga's powers will be explained in the coming chapters**

 **so yeah thats about all at this stage so**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	10. Training Arc VIII

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

It was a sunny Sunday morning in Konoha and once more we find Naruto in his clan's library, his two necklaces swinging as he walked, he was looking for a new jutsu to learn, he did have the genjutsu Kurenai had given him but he didn't have anyone to test them on so he had to default back to Ninjutsu. The blond quickly pulled a scroll out of its place and unrolled it slightly.

"Hmm **Suiton Mizurappa (Water Style Wild Water Wave)** sure why not" said Naruto after quickly reading over the scroll before rolling it back up and walking out to the training grounds.

Once he arrived at the grounds he walked over to the water's edge where he sat to read the scroll.

"Hmmm" muttered Naruto as he read the scroll and the detailed instructions on how to perform the technique.

After about ten minutes of reading Naruto placed the scroll beside him and then stood up facing the water.

" **Suiton Mizurappa** " called Naruto first focusing chakra into his lungs then trying to convert the chakra to Suiton chakra before spewing it out of his mouth. What happened could best be described as a mouthful of spit, never the less Naruto tried again.

" **Suiton Mizurappa** " called Naruto getting a result almost identical to the first one.

* * *

 **#A Few Hours Later#**

Having spent his entire morning on the **Suiton Mizurappa** Naruto had made and eaten his lunch and now was outside sitting in a tree with one leg dangling down the other would be up against his chest if not for the guitar in his hands, Naruto strummed the cords and began to sing

 **(Young And Hopeless Good Charlotte I Don't Own This Either)**

"Hard days made me, hard nights shaped me

I don't know, they somehow saved me

And I know I'm making something

Out of this life they called nothing

I take what I want, take what I need

They say it's wrong, but it's right for me

I won't look down, won't say I'm sorry

I know that only God can judge me

And if I make it through the day

Will tomorrow be the same?

Am I just running in place?

And if I stumble and I fall

Should I get up and carry on?

Will it all just be the same?

'Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless

I'm lost and I know this

I'm going nowhere fast, that's what they say

I'm troublesome, I'm fallen

I'm angry at my father

It's me against this world and I don't care

I don't care

And no one in this industry

Understands the life I lead

When I sing about my past

It's not a gimmick, not an act

These critics and these trust fund kids

Try to tell me what punk is

But when I see them on the streets

They got nothing to say

And if I make it through today

Will tomorrow be the same?

Am I just running in place?

And if I stumble and I fall

Should I get up and carry on?

Will it all just be the same?

'Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless

I'm lost and I know this

I'm going nowhere fast, that's what they say

I'm troublesome, I'm fallen

I'm angry at my father

It's me against this world and I don't care

I don't care

I don't care

Now, I don't care

I'm young and I'm hopeless

I'm lost and I know this

I'm going nowhere fast, that's what they say

That I'm troublesome, I'm fallen

I'm angry at my father

It's me against this world and I don't care

I don't care

I don't care

I don't care"

Naruto sung his song playing his guitar and tapping his foot against the branch, however once he finished he heard clapping, Naruto head snapped to the sound of the clapping, having been concentrating so much on playing his sensor abilities had not warned him, he was relieved when he looked down he saw Tenten there clapping.

"Nee-chan" said Naruto with a nod.

"That was quite a nice song Ototo" declared the bun haired girl.

"Thanks" muttered Naruto with a blush from the praise before dropping from the tree.

"So what can I do for you Nee-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Mikari, Kalina and I were heading to the lake for some swimming and we wanted to know if either you or Narumi would like to join us" said Tenten with a smile, Naruto nodded before walking inside.

"I'll meet you out the front in a few minutes" said Naruto.

"Bring your guitar I'm sure the other two would love to hear you play" declared Tenten with a smile.

"Maybe" muttered Naruto as he walked inside, Tenten then walked out the front to wait for Naruto.

It took all of five minutes for Naruto to show up with his swim wear for both himself and Narumi with the guitar strapped to his back.

"Alright lets go" said Tenten with a smile, Naruto nodded and the two of them walked out the gates of Naruto's compound before heading towards the village, the lake was one of many lakes around Konoha the one they were all headed too was in a rather dangerous location, it was in the forest of death, but despite that it was in the safest portion of the forest which was actually, despite what people thought, one of the safest places in Konoha given no villagers went into the forest, and none of the animals of the forest went into the area. Naruto with Tenten beside him walked up to the gates of the forest and were surprized by what they saw.

"Well I guess we weren't the only ones with the idea of swimming" said Tenten as she spotted Yugao, Anko, Kurenai and Hana standing at the gates with bathers and towels and next to them was Kalina and Mikari all six of the women were looking towards Naruto and Tenten.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I brought Narumi's bathers" muttered Naruto, Tenten turned to look at him.

"Could you hold this Nee-chan?" asked Naruto handing Tenten his stuff after she nodded, Naruto then flipped through hand signs.

" **Oiroke No Jutsu** " called Naruto as he transformed into Narumi, Tenten handed her imoto her stuff back, Narumi and Tenten quickly walked up to their friends.

"Narumi why the sudden change?" asked Kalina as the two drew close enough.

"I would have felt weird being the only guy in the area with seven women around" said Narumi.

"Well daylights a-burning let's get going" said Anko with a grin as she leapt the fence, the rest of the women sighed at the exuberant behaviour of Anko, that is until they saw Narumi follow Anko's lead in jumping over the fence however the redhead flipped backwards over the fence narrowly avoiding the barbed wire on the top of the fence luckily she had sealed her stuff into a seal on her arm before leaping over the fence.

"I like your style" said Anko with a smirk as Narumi landed next to her.

"Thanks shall we go" asked Narumi turning to walk off followed by Anko, the rest of the women sighed and rolled their eyes at their friends before all walking through the gates and following after Anko and Narumi.

Once the other six women caught up to Anko and Narumi the two of them were already diving into the water the rest of the women quickly changed into their bathers behind various trees before following their friends' leads and diving into the water.

"Hey Tenten-nee" called Narumi, making Tenten turn to her younger sister only for water to be spat in her face, she blinked before her mind registered what happened.

"Oh really Imoto? That's what you want?" questioned Tenten only for a wave of water to be pushed at her.

"Oh you've asked for it" Declared Tenten as she pushed a huge wave of water imbued with her chakra at the redhead, who did the only sensible thing and ducked under the water, and it went straight over her head and as was the usual case with a water fight in a body of water, others get caught in the crossfire, in this case Kurenai and Kalina who turned back to Tenten and Narumi with sickly sweet smiles.

"Who was that?" questioned Kurenai facing Tenten and Narumi both of the young girls pointed at each other. Just as Kurenai was about to deliver her punishment another wave of water hit her, Kurenai spun around at the speed one would think Raiton chakra was involved and glared daggers at Anko who was innocently whistling and like that the group activity devolved into a water fight.

* * *

 **#Half An Hour Later#**

Narumi having decided that she wanted a break she slipped out of the water and walked over to her stuff and quickly dried herself a bit before getting her guitar out and began to play.

 **(Red Like Roses Casey Lee Williams (I Don't Own This Either))**

'Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest.

White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test.

Black the beast descends from shadows.

Yellow beauty burns gold.'

Narumi played her guitar and sang the song, and when she stopped she heard clapping, the young redhead looked up and saw all seven of the other people in the clearing smiling at her clapping their hands.

"That was beautiful Narumi-chan" said Kurenai with a smile.

"Thanks Nai-chan" muttered a now blushing Narumi looking down.

"Good to know you taken so well to that guitar" said Yugao with a smile.

"Yeah I love it Yugao-sensei" said Narumi.

"Please Narumi when I'm not teaching just Yugao or Yugao-chan" said Yugao, Narumi nodded to her sensei.

"I feel lucky to have heard that" said Hana smiling at her friend.

"Thanks Hana" said Narumi with a smile.

"Aren't you just full of hidden talents" said a voice from behind her as a pair of wet ish arms wrapped around her chest.

"Thanks An-chan" said Narumi as the purple haired Snake charmer nuzzled her cheek against Narumi's, the redhead herself relaxed into the embrace.

The other three girls just smiled, Tenten because she heard Naruto sing, and Kalina and Mikari because they had nothing to add to the complements.

* * *

# **A Few Weeks Later#**

It was once more a Sunday in Konoha, Naruto once more was training in his clan's training ground

" **Suiton Mizurappa** " called Naruto as he spewed forth a wave of water from his mouth. The blond grinned to himself as he looked at the progress maybe a few more days and he would be able to do it with only one hand sign, that's when the blond heard clapping from behind him, he turned to see Tenten.

"It's a bit early Nee-chan you usually drop by in the afternoons" stated Naruto.

"Well I would have today but just last night I got a new jutsu down and I thought I would come and teach my Ototo the jutsu so he can look smart for his class" said Tenten with a smile.

"Thanks Nee-chan" said Naruto smiling to his older sister, Tenten nodded before getting a serious look on her face and flipped through hand signs.

" **Kawarimi No Jutsu (Substitution Jutsu)** " called Tenten and in a puff of smoke she was gone a log in her place.

"What the?" questioned Naruto looking around only to spot Tenten walking back over to him.

"The academy instructor said that this jutsu is used to get out of the way of attacks with kunai shuriken and other jutsu, the hand signs are Tiger Boar Ox Dog Snake, then you want to reach out with your chakra and grab the object you want to switch with" declared Tenten with a smile.

"It was said that Mikoto Uchiha mastered the technique to a degree she didn't need hand signs and could substitute with stuff like leaves half a mile away" said Tenten excited with the possibilities of the technique.

"Mikoto-sensei" muttered Naruto looking at the ground with a sad look on his face, it was then Tenten realised her mistake and was about to say something when Naruto spoke up again.

"I'll do her proud and master this jutsu to the same level if not better" declared Naruto quickly flipping through hand signs.

" **Kawarimi No Jutsu** " called Naruto.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **I have been getting a few messages asking about this so i feel i should clarify it No Narumi will not be getting with any guys nor will Naruto**

 **anyway with that out of the way i would like to say this is the first and probably last chapter with multiple songs in it**

 **Not much else to be said for this chapter i don't think**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	11. Training Arc IX

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

It was a regular day in the village of Konoha with all of its citizens going about their business, but today was anything but normal for a select few.

In the back of their classroom at their regular table we find a twelve year old Kalina and Mikari and an eleven year old Naruto, all three of them along with the rest of the class were listening to what would be a fascinating lecture on the history of the village had they not heard it over fifty times, however the trio of young nin sitting at the back of the classroom were antsy and wanting to leave.

"Alright you lot you're dismissed but remember your homework assignments are due tomorrow" declared Iruka, Kalina, Mikari and Naruto quickly jumped out of the window next to them and quickly descended to the ground below them and quickly ran over to two people standing away from a crowd of others.

"She hasn't come out yet you lot calm down" said Jutan as he saw his daughter's closest friends run up to him and his wife.

"I hope she passed" said Kalina.

"This is Tenten we're talking about no way she didn't pass" declared Naruto with the upmost faith in his Nee-chan despite what he said he was still a little nervous. The five people waited a few moments for Tenten to exit the building, they watched and waited.

After about five minutes Tenten walked out of the academy building with a grin plastered on her face and a blue clothed headband tied around her forehead, she quickly walked over to her friends and parents.

"Good job Tenten" said Millianna smiling at her daughter.

"Thanks Kaa-chan" said Tenten grinning at her mother.

"I knew you could do it kiddo" said Jutan with a smile towards his daughter.

"Thanks Tou-san" said Tenten hugging the man who hugged his daughter back.

"Good on ya Tenten" said Kalina with a grin and a thumbs up, Tenten smiled at her friend.

"Congrats Tenten" declared Mikari with a smile getting a nod from the girl in question.

"Great work Nee-chan" said Naruto hugging his older sister.

The six people walked out of the academy before heading towards a local sushi restaurant all with smiles upon their faces.

* * *

 **#At The Sushi Restaurant#**

The six of them walked into the restaurant all with grins on their faces, they were greeted by a waiter.

"Hello welcome to Sushi Garden a table for five?" questioned the man looking at the group.

"No a table for six" said Jutan looking at the man with a dangerous look in his eye.

"I'm sorry sir but we do not serve his kind" said the man pointing to Naruto, Jutan was about to yell at the man when a hand landed on his arm.

"It's Ok Jutan-ojisan I had other things I need to do soon" said Naruto before turning and walking out of the building.

"Now that that _Thing_ is gone right this –ugha" spoke the man only for him to be punched in the gut by Jutan.

"We will be taking our business elsewhere" declared the angry weapon smith.

" _How dare they do that to Kushi-chan's child"_ thought the man as he stormed out of the building quickly followed by his wife daughter and his daughter's two friends.

"Kaa-chan?" spoke Tenten walking up beside her mother.

"Yes Ten-chan?" asked the woman only half paying attention to her daughter and half trying to calm her husband down.

"What did he mean by Naruto's kind?" asked the confused girl.

"I can't say Ten-chan but all that matters is that man was a bigot Naruto is no different from you or me" said the woman.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

As soon as the blond stepped out of sight of the doors of the restaurant he bolted away towards his regular training ground. Naruto stood in the training grounds he quickly mad a single hand sign.

" **Oiroke No Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu)** " called Naruto as his form morphed to that of Narumi who quickly flicked her arms out to the side where a pair of Tessen slid into her awaiting hands.

"FUCKING HELL" screamed the girl as she flicked the small fans with all of her might sending out a shockwave of Futon chakra that flew towards and neatly sliced a tree as Narumi let out some of her anger.

" **Futon Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Style Wind Cutter Jutsu)** " called Narumi flicking her fans violently once more. After the Jutsu had done its damage the red haired woman released her **Oiroke No Jutsu** and was once more replaced with Naruto.

"Dance In The Darkest Shadows And Mark Them As Your Playthings **EIGA** " chanted Naruto as he held his hand above his shadow where the blade in question slowly arose from. Once Naruto grasped the hilt of his katana he ran forwards the shadows around him flaring to match his anger, as Naruto cut clean through a three foot diameter tree trunk the flaring shadows shot up and into the now log before exploding outwards in a shower of splinters. Naruto charged at another tree as tears began to build up on his face.

" _Why? Why does everyone hate me?"_ questioned the blond to himself as he sliced through another tree.

Meanwhile a few hundred metres behind him stood Yugao who watched in sadness as her student tore through the forest, she didn't know exactly what happened but from what she saw pieced together what happened.

" _He has to learn soon or this could become a major problem"_ thought Yugao as a sad look spread across her face, before she quickly created a shadow clone which she sent off to the Hokage.

* * *

 **#Hokage's Office#**

Hiruzen sat in his office with paperwork spread out over the desk as he glared down at the unholy paper, his left hand twitched going to make a hand sign to burn the blasted paper when a knock at his door interrupted him.

"Yes?" questioned the Kage, Yugao opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ah Yugao what can I do for you this afternoon?" questioned the elderly Kage.

"I think it's time Naruto learnt about his burden" said Yugao firmly.

"No" came the reply of the Hokage.

"He's not emotionally strong enough to handle the news" said Hiruzen.

"NOT EMOTIONALLY STRONG ENOUGH Hokage-sama look at him through your crystal ball right now look at the little boy who is doubting his own humanity watch him right now and tell me he doesn't deserve to know about the fox" Snapped Yugao, Hiruzen felt she was over reacting but did as requested and pulled out his crystal ball and looked in on Naruto who was kneeling on the forest floor of his regular training ground leaning on his katana which was blade first in the dirt and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"You tell me that he doesn't need to know why the villages call him a daemon even if they are wrong there is only so long he can believe us that he's not before he becomes the very thing the villagers fear" said Yugao glaring at her leader knowing she was in the right and had decided to herself even if Hiruzen still said no she would tell Naruto he was well beyond the point of needing to know.

"Alright Yugao bring him here I should be the one to break the news to him" said Hiruzen, Yugao nodded and dissipated in a plume of smoke as Hiruzen looked down at his adoptive grandson.

" _Oh Naruto just how badly have I screwed up with you"_ questioned the elderly Sarutobi.

* * *

 **#Back With Naruto And Yugao#**

Yugao had just received the memories from her clone and she walked forwards to the crying blond, she quickly engulfed the now shaking blond in a hug.

"Yugao-sensei why do they hate me?" questioned the blond having sensed her chakra approaching him earlier.

"It's ok Naruto-kun you're not a daemon" said Yugao pulling the shaking blond closer to her.

"But why do they call me that?" questioned Naruto turning to face his sensei with tear stained cheeks.

"Come with me Naruto-kun the Hokage has agreed to shed light on the situation" declared Yugao, Naruto nodded and let Eiga fall into the shadows from whence it came.

The blond and purplenette walked from their training ground to the Hokage tower in silence, Yugao was hoping she hadn't lost the blond's trust for not telling him about his burden, Naruto was just trying to ignore the looks he was getting.

Once the two of them made it to the tower they both quickly walked up the stairs to the Hokage's office.

"Naruto Yugao good close the door" said Hiruzen as the two of them walked in, Naruto sat down in front of the elderly Kage.

"Naruto look at me" said Hiruzen drawing the blonde's attention to him.

"You are not a daemon ok you are as human as Yugao or I" said Hiruzen.

"Then why do they call me one Jiji?" asked Naruto pleading with the man to share what he knew.

"Ignorance my boy ignorance, they believe you are the Kyubi in human form Naruto" said Hiruzen.

"Why because I was born on the day of the attack?" questioned the blond angrily.

"No Naruto not because you were born on the day of the attack" said Hiruzen sighing there really was no way to break this gently to the boy.

"Naruto the Kyubi is not dead" said Hiruzen shocking the boy but the gears in his head quickly began turning.

"The Kyubi is sealed in me isn't it?" questioned Naruto surprizing Hiruzen at the boy's quick deduction.

" _Just like his father"_ thought the elderly Kage fondly.

"Yes Naruto the Yondaime sealed the Kyubi into you and it was because you were born on the day of the attack that you were selected there were no other infants born that day and anything other than undeveloped chakra coils rarely cope with so much chakra being added to them, it was the last wish of the Yondaime that you were to be seen as a Hero but the civilians in their infinite ignorance saw to it that you were treated as if you were the daemon itself" said Hiruzen, Naruto sat there with his head down for a moment.

"I thank you for finally telling me this Jiji even if I wish it had been much sooner" said Naruto standing up from his chair.

"I will however need some time to think on this, and until then I'm going to get some training done" said Naruto as he turned around and walked to the door.

"Do you want me there Naruto-kun or do you need some time to clear your head?" asked Yugao.

"I'd prefer to have your company and guidance Yugao-sensei" said Naruto with a smile as the woman nodded and the two of them walked out of the door and back to the training ground.

* * *

 **#Training Ground Five Minutes Later#**

Naruto stood in the middle of the training ground facing his sensei.

"Yugao-sensei before we begin I need your help with something" said Naruto.

"What do you need Naruto?" asked Yugao.

"Well Tenten-nee taught me Kalina and Mikari the **Bunshin No Jutsu (Clone Jutsu)** a few weeks ago and for the life of me I can't seem to get it right" said Naruto looking at his sensei.

"Show me" said Yugao, Naruto nodded and flipped through the required hand signs.

" **Bunshin No Jutsu** " called Naruto and with a poof a very sickly pail and almost dead looking Naruto appeared beside him, Naruto looked up to his sensei as the clone poofed away.

"Well it's a simple matter of too much chakra try putting less in" said Yugao.

"That's the thing Sensei I'm putting as little as I can into the jutsu" said Naruto with a frown.

"Well you could try and make more clones" suggested Yugao, Naruto shook his head.

"Even with the amount of chakra I'm putting in when I try to make hundreds of clones they still look the same" sad Naruto with an angry look on his face.

"Well I see no other option we need to teach you a more chakra intensive clone jutsu" said Yugao

"What did you have in mind Sensei?" asked Naruto.

"The **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)** " declared Yugao.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so we have the reveal of the kyubi to Naruto, Tenten's graduation and Naruto being taught the Kage Bunshin**

 **i apologize if the timeskip between the end of last chapter and the beginning of this one is a little sudden but i really had nothing else planned for this arc so yeah this arc will be over either next chapter or the one after.**

 **i hope people like the little tease of skills that was in this chapter**

 **so yeah thats it so**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	12. Training Arc X

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto sat in the back of the academy class room with Mikari to his right and Kalina to her right the three of them like the rest of their class were excited, today was their graduation exam, they were simply waiting for Iruka and Mizuki to show up. Naruto was simply looking out the window, while Mikari and Kalina smiled and laughed with each other.

"Alright everyone quiet down we have a test to begin" declared Iruka as he and Mizuki walked into the room Mizuki carrying a stack of papers.

"Alright just as a reminder while Mizuki hands out the tests today we have a written test, then kunai and shuriken accuracy, Taijutsu and then Ninjutsu" said Iruka. Naruto took the test Mizuki handed him and placed it face down on the desk as he was supposed to.

"Alright everyone you may turn over and begin" said Iruka, Naruto flipped over his test and noted that the questions didn't look quite right, the ink on the paper looked like it was slightly smudged and at the same time the questions looked a little hard for a genin test, Naruto channelled a tiny amount of chakra to his eyes, just enough to activate his Sharingan, just not enough for anyone to sense his chakra fluctuating or at least that was the goal, Naruto wasn't sure if someone caught his use of chakra all he knew was he spotted a genjutsu on his test with his Sharingan which promptly broke the illusion and revealed the real test to Naruto who discreetly sent a sideways glance at Mikari's test which had no genjutsu on it. Naruto shrugged it off and began his test not noticing the pair of green eyes glaring at him.

* * *

 **#About An Hour Later#**

"Ok everyone pencils down, test time's up" said Iruka drawing the attention of the potential genin to him as they all put their pencils down.

"Alright everyone outside to the kunai and shuriken range and pass me your tests as you go out" said Iruka, standing up, all of the genin got up and walked down and out passed Iruka, Naruto, Kalina and Mikari were the last three people to walked down with their tests in hand, handing them to Iruka the four of them walked out into the academy grounds, they then walked over to the large group of genin.

"Alright you lot listen up because I'm only saying this once" declared Iruka gaining the attention of the genin.

"You will each be given five kunai and five shuriken you will be awarded ten points for a bulls eye nine points for the second ring eight for the third and so on until one for the tenth ring out" declared Iruka.

"First up we have Shino Aburame" said Iruka.

* * *

 **#About An Hour Later#**

"Alright Next up we have Naruto" said Iruka looking down at his clipboard, in the past hour Kalina had got forty one and forty four, Kalina had forty five and forty six and the rest of the class had ranged from fifty and forty nine which was Sasuke to eighteen and fifteen scored by civilian born students and the fan girls.

Naruto walked up to the line where he was given his kunai Naruto quickly tested their weight finding to his satisfaction they were the right weight and balanced correctly too, Naruto quickly flicked the bladed weapon towards the target and just like he had planned it hit the third ring out from the centre he then threw two more hitting directly next to the first one in the third ring out then the other two hit directly centre of the second ring out, the blond was given the five shuriken with which he scored the reverse score three in the second ring and two in the third, he like Mikari and Kalina were holding back for the exams they weren't holding back all that much just enough that they didn't rob Sasuke of his rookie of the year title because they really didn't want to deal with the bitching the Uchiha would undoubtedly start if he wasn't named rookie of the year.

"Good job Naruto thirty seven and thirty eight" said Iruka, Naruto nodded and walked back to his two friends, where he stood for the last five minutes while the last of the class took their turns to throw the weapons once everyone had finished Iruka spoke up once more.

"Alright you lot we're taking an hour break at this point so I can mark your tests so off you go and meet me at the Taijutsu rings in an hour" said Iruka as the genin split into their social groups and went off on their own. Naruto, Mikari and Kalina all walked over to the sparing circles to spar while they waited.

* * *

 **#Just Under An Hour Later#**

The hour was up and the genin hopefuls from Iruka's class along with the chunin himself made their way over to the Taijutsu circles only to be met with a surprizing sight they saw Mikari with a bow in hand and a quiver of arrows on her back sparing against a redheaded swordswoman with a pitch black katana that looked quite daemonic with the six back spikes upturned guard and kunai like bladed bottom spike.

"Who's the hot redhead?" questioned Kiba as he spotted the sparing girls.

"I got no idea but she's good" said Choji as he watched the two girls lock weapons, Mikari's bow being like a staff against the pitch black katana.

"Have you forgotten about the shadows Mikari-chan?" questioned the red head in a sing song voice as the shadows at their feet rose up like flames around them, some of the student's turned back to Shikamaru to see if he had any idea what was going on only to see him studying the spar quite intently.

"Of course not Narumi-chan" said Mikari as she leapt up and back out of the shadow circle before pulling three arrows out of her quiver and shooting them at Narumi within the blink of an eye as they hit the ground they went off sending out three flashes of light and before anyone could recover Mikari had a kunai at Narumi's neck.

"I win this time Narumi-chan" said Mikari sweetly. Narumi and anyone else who didn't look away from the flashes the arrows set off blinked as they saw the weapon at the girl's throat. Narumi nodded and the weapon was moved away.

"Good spar Mikari-chan" said Narumi with a smile.

"That makes what thirty to twenty eight your way?" questioned Mikari getting a nod from Narumi who dispelled her jutsu and there stood Naruto. All of the genin hopefuls particularly the girls stood there gawking at Naruto

"Alright everyone let's get these spars going" said Iruka snapping everyone out of their stupor.

"Anyone want to go first?" asked Iruka.

"I will" said Kalina stepping up to the sparing circle that Mizuki stepped into opposite the girl.

"Ok the rules are simple you may only use Taijutsu you must last at least five minutes against Mizuki or land several solid hits on him" said Iruka the potential genin nodded.

* * *

 **#About And Hour And A Half Later#**

"Well done Sasuke, now last but least Naruto you're up" said Iruka, Naruto nodded and stepped into the ring. Naruto walked to his position opposite Mizuki.

"Begin" called Iruka standing between the two of them, Naruto stood there in a stance that made Sasuke seethe it was the Uchiha Interpreter fist, Naruto stood there for a moment studying Mizuki, before giving the man a 'come here' motion, Mizuki ran at Naruto throwing a fist forwards at the blond who even without his Sharingan could clearly see Mizuki's attack coming, the blond dropped low avoiding the punches before throwing his own towards Mizuki who jumped back avoiding, Naruto pushed forwards into a left hook straight at Mizuki's jaw, the man slapped the fist, Naruto planted his left foot and spun around and kicked Mizuki with the heal of his right foot knocking Mizuki forwards just enough that Naruto could plant both feet on the ground and wrapping his left arm around Mizuki's neck keeping him in a head lock and before the Chunin could do anything Naruto punched him in the face and kneed him in the chest knocking the man unconscious dropping the man unceremoniously on the ground before turning to Iruka.

"Well done Naruto but don't let this victory over a chunin go to your head remember Mizuki was holding back for the purposes of the test" said Iruka, Naruto nodded, however he could see that Mizuki had been holding back less if not at all when he was fighting Naruto, but the boy just went along with it, he walked back to his friends while Iruka woke Mizuki up to continue the test.

* * *

 **#Ten Minutes Later#**

Once Iruka woke Mizuki up they all headed back into the classroom where once inside they all once more took their seats for their last set of instructions.

"Alright everyone for this last part of the test you will individually be called into the next room you will have to perform a **Bunshin No Jutsu (Clone Jutsu)** the **Henge No Jutsu (Transformation Jutsu)** and a **Kawarimi No Jutsu (Substitution Jutsu)** however if you wish you will be allowed to perform one more jutsu" said Iruka standing in front of everyone they all nodded.

"Shino you're once again first" said Iruka walking out of the room, the cloaked Aburame following closely behind.

* * *

 **#About An Hour And A Half Later#**

Most of the class had gone into the other room and everyone had returned with a grin and a headband, several had gone in and returned in under a minute while others were gone for up to five and now.

"Naruto you're up" said Iruka sticking his head through the door.

"Good luck Naruto" said Mikari as Naruto stood up.

"Knock 'em dead Naruto" said Kalina with a smirk, Naruto nodded to both of his friends before walking down and out of the room before walking into the next room where he saw Mizuki and Iruka sitting at a table.

"Alright Naruto let's start with the **Henge** " declared Iruka knowing full well how well the boy would do this. To no one's surprize Naruto put up half a hand sign and in a poof he was replaced with Narumi.

"Wow there's a surprize a perfect henge" said Iruka sarcastically as he wrote down the score on the clip board in his hand, Narumi then switched back and there stood Naruto once more.

"Alright next up go the **Kawarimi** " said Iruka and again to no one's surprize Naruto just vanished replaced with a leaf that fluttered to the ground, nothing else no smoke and no pop sound just gone replace with a leaf.

Iruka once more noted down the result and when he looked back up Naruto was back.

"Alright Naruto **Bunshin** " said Iruka.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** " quietly said Naruto creating a hand sign and in a plume of smoke seven more Narutos appeared next to the boy.

"W-Well done Naruto" said Iruka slightly surprized the boy could make that many clones, the chunin then noted down a score on his clipboard.

"Would you like to perform another Jutsu Naruto?" questioned Iruka, Naruto cocked his head to the side for a moment before nodding and biting his thumb confusing Iruka and Mizuki for a moment until the masked blond ran the bloodied digit along the Tattoo on his left arm.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)** " called Naruto slamming his hand on the ground where a plume of smoke erupted, once it cleared there sat Razor.

" **Naruto-Nii"** declared the razorback cub as he ran up to Naruto who smiled and petted the creature, he then looked up at Iruka who nodded and noted down something on his clipboard.

"Well done Naruto you pass" said Iruka holding out a black clothed headband, Naruto quickly picked up the razorback and placed the creature on his head before grabbing his headband and walking back to the class room, once the blond was back in the room and walking back up to his seat he heard a growl from his left, Naruto turned to see Kiba sitting at the desk with Akamaru growling at Naruto or more precisely the Grimm on Naruto's head.

"Don't even try Akamaru" said Naruto.

"Why shouldn't he try cat boy" growled Kiba.

"You wanna let him no skin off my nose but don't come crying to me when Akamaru is ripped to shreds, not even wolves can stand in comparison to razorbacks" declared Naruto as he walked off with the feline Grimm still sitting atop his head.

* * *

 **Alright People chapter over**

 **so we have Naruto's graduation**

 **so yeah let me know what you think of it**

 **not sure what else to say so**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**


	13. Training Arc XI

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto stood in front of Mizuki the two of them stood in a clearing just outside the gates of Konoha having followed the man from the Hokage tower after he observed Mizuki sneaking around with a scroll on his back.

"For the crime of treason by stealing the forbidden scroll you Chunin Mizuki are sentenced to death" Declared Naruto.

"Ha what's a genin like you going to do to me a chunin?" questioned Mizuki arrogantly.

" **Oiroke No Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu)** " called Naruto who was bathed in smoke and once it cleared there stood Narumi glaring at Mizuki.

"Really you use that stupid transformation technique?" questioned Mizuki raising an eyebrow at the transformed boy.

Narumi simply flicked her hands out to the side letting her tessen slide into her fingers and with a flick they were unfurled. Narumi flicked her wrists while sending futon chakra to her hands sending out a wave of futon chakra out of both of her fans straight towards Mizuki. The two waves formed one X shaped wave that flew twice as fast towards the chunin who quickly jumped out of the way of the incoming attack.

"You little shit" growled Mizuki pulling a fuma shuriken off his back before throwing the giant metal star towards Narumi who quickly Kawarimi-ed with a leaf letting the steel star stick straight into the ground.

"Damn it where'd that little bastard get to?" muttered Mizuki looking around, that was when a wave of Futon chakra knocked him out of the tree and onto the ground but before Narumi could follow up on her attack Mizuki flipped backwards getting out of the girl's Taijutsu range.

"You're no match for me you little daemon" said Mizuki arrogantly. Narumi charged forwards diving into a slicing motion across Mizuki's neck with her iron edged fan, Mizuki leaned back avoiding his neck being slit, only for Narumi's second fan to come in at his face folded up and smacked him in the face, this slap caused Mizuki to falter for a second but it was enough for Narumi to flip into a handstand split kick kicking Mizuki in the face breaking his nose causing the man to stumble back

"You bastard you broke my fucking nose" growled Mizuki clutching his broken nose, Narumi pushed off of the ground and landed about twenty metres away from Mizuki only to lop her folded up fan straight at the man's jugular, the silver haired Chunin slapped the weapon away however in his rage he failed to notice that Narumi had followed her thrown weapon and as it registered that Narumi was in front of him it was already too late and Narumi's open fan glided across the flesh of Mizuki's neck leaving a scarlet line behind, and with that Mizuki dropped to the ground and died in an ever-growing pool of his own blood.

The redhead then realised what she did and looked at her hands as Mizuki's blood dropped onto her hands from her fan and then the girl dropped to her knees.

"I-I killed a man" muttered Narumi as she looked at the blood on her hands and began to shake.

"Narumi-chan" called a voice from behind the kneeling girl, Narumi slowly turned her head to see Yugao out of the corner of her eye it was then that the purple haired ANBU noticed the young redhead was shaking and there was blood and tears on her face, Yugao's eyes locked on the downed body of Mizuki and then she put two and two together.

"Narumi-chan it's ok you did what you had to" said Yugao stepping forwards only to stop as a red blur shot to her and latched onto her.

"B-b-b-b-but Yugao-S-s-s-sensei I-I-I-I killed him" sobbed Narumi clutching onto her sensei.

"And if you didn't he would have killed you not to mention got away with the forbidden scroll" said Yugao reassuringly rubbing circles in her student's back.

For the next few moments neither one moved Narumi just knelt there crying on Yugao's shoulder but after a few moments the red haired nin recovered enough that she stood back from her sensei and a smile graced her features.

"T-thanks Yugao-sensei" said Narumi.

"Anytime Narumi-chan" said Yugao with a smile. Narumi then quickly collected her Tessen and let them fall into the hidden places in her sleaves before releasing the Jutsu leaving Naruto in her place.

"We should get this back to Hokage-sama" said Naruto picking up the scroll which he slung over his shoulder. Yugao nodded and she picked up Mizuki's body because she like everyone else who had been informed of the scroll's theft were told to bring back the thief alive or dead. The two quickly left the clearing.

* * *

 **#Hokage's Office#**

Hiruzen sat in his office he had just seen Yugao and Naruto and now waited for them to return before he could get back to forming the genin teams he had sent a few ANBU out to tell those hunting the scroll thief that it had been recovered and that the Jonin wishing to be sensei were to return to the Hokage's office in an hour.

It took all of five minutes for the ANBU and the Genin to walk into his office with the scroll of sealing and the body of the traitor.

"I believe this is yours Jiji" said Naruto handing the man the scroll.

"I thank you for it's recovery Naruto you will be given the equivalent of a B-rank mission pay for the apprehension of a traitor and the return of the scroll of seals" said Hiruzen with a smile as Naruto handed him the scroll. Once the aged Kage had the scroll he smiled to Naruto.

"Now off you go Naruto you need your sleep you have a big day tomorrow" said Hiruzen, Naruto nodded before leaving.

"Bye Jiji, Yugao-sensei" said Naruto as he walked out of the room. Once he was gone Hiruzen turned to Yugao with a serious look on his aged face.

"Report" ordered the aged Kage.

"After we were dispatched I sensed fighting in the outer forests upon following the chakra flares I came across Genin Narumi Uzumaki on the ground crying with Chunin Mizuki face down in a pool of his own blood from what I gathered from my interactions with Narumi Naruto saw Mizuki with the scroll as he left the tower and understanding the importance of the scroll followed after Mizuki however once he caught up to him a fight broke out between the two of them where Naruto using the **Oiroke No Jutsu** Transformed into Narumi and fought Mizuki killing him with her two tessen that was all I was able to deduce from what I saw when I arrived moments after the fight ended" declared Yugao in a professional tone.

"Thank you ANBU Neko dismissed" said Hiruzen and with that Yugao vanished in a swirl of leaves

* * *

 **#An Hour Later#**

Hiruzen sat in his chair while breathing in smoke from his pipe in front of him stood several of his best Jonin, Kakashi Who was surprisingly on time for once, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, Hayate, Genma and several others. Hiruzen blew out a puff of smoke as he observed them all.

"Alright you lot we all know why we're here so let's hear it what teams do you have in mind?" questioned Hiruzen looking at the jonin.

"I would like to request a team comprised of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi" said Asuma stepping forwards.

"Ah the Ino-Shika-Cho trio an excellent choice, are there any objections to this team?" questioned Hiruzen looking at the gathered Jonin seeing no raised hands Hiruzen noted down the team.

"Next" called Hiruzen this time Kurenai stepped forwards.

"I would like to request a team comprised of Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga" declared the ebony haired beauty.

"A tracking team a splendid idea are there any objections to that?" asked Hiruzen again no-one raised their hand in objection so he noted down the team.

"Next" said Hiruzen Kakashi took a step forwards.

"I request a team of Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno" said Kakashi.

"A heavy hitting assault team interesting any objections?" questioned Hiruzen and to his mild surprize he did have an objection.

"Yes Anko what is your objection?" questioned Hiruzen pointing to the purple haired Kunoichi.

"As I have been friends with Naruto Uzumaki for several years now I wish to say there is no way that team would work" said Anko she then got a gesture from Hiruzen to continue so she did.

"Sasuke Uchiha has both a superiority and interiority complex and the Haruno worships the ground Sasuke Uchiha walks across and both of them despise Naruto and the feeling is mutual and as one of the highest priority virtues of our village's teams is teamwork it would be counterproductive to put the three of them together" said Anko

"And you have a better idea for a team?" questioned Hiruzen.

"Well yes actually I do" said Anko as a smirk spread across her face.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning Academy#**

Naruto sat in his usual spot in the back of the academy next to Kalina and the window with Mikari on the other side of Kalina it was just about time for the bell to go signalling the start of the day all of the class was sitting in the room with everyone talking amongst themselves excluding Sasuke who had settled for brooding.

Iruka walked into the classroom just as the bell went.

"Well good morning to all of you today is the day you get assigned your teams…" said Iruka as he went into a big lecture about being proud shinobi and Kunoichi of Konoha which he finished in about twenty minutes.

"Alright everyone the moment you've all been waiting for" declared Iruka holding it for a moment to build the suspense.

"The team assignments team one will consist of…" said Iruka Naruto however zoned out until his name was called.

"Team Six will consist of Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha" called Iruka making Naruto lift his head.

"Kalina Jigoku" said Iruka, Naruto turned to his teammate with a smile.

"And Mikari Kuraikage" declared Iruka both all three of the genin looked at each other and grinned

"And your sensei will be Anko Mitarashi" said Iruka, now that made the genin grin even more, and before Iruka could speak further Anko burst through the door.

"Team six with me lets go" declared Anko in her usual hyperactive nature.

"Um Anko you're early" said Iruka.

"Don't care the Gakis and I have places to be" said Anko before giving the come here motion to her team and with that Mikari, Kalina and Naruto ran down the stairs from their seats and out of the room following Anko who lead them out of the building passed Kurenai and several other jonin in the hallway as they went passed.

"Alright Gakis Forest of Death ten minutes" declared Anko once all of them were outside before she vanished in a swirl of leaves, Naruto turned to his two teammates and nodded and all three took off running towards the forest of death.

* * *

 **#Several Minutes Later#**

The three genin landed at gate one of the forest of death where they all saw Anko kicking back on the top of the gate to the forest.

"Well done you lot seven minutes" said Anko with a grin as she looked at the team she knew would do well.

"So what now Anko-sensei?" questioned Naruto.

"Well I'm glad you asked Naruto normally the teams would waste this time getting to know each other but given we've all known each other long enough I feel we can just skip that" said Anko.

"And move onto?" questioned Mikari.

"Well again the next step is the true genin test a test assigned by the Sensei to test your skills and your teamwork but again I've known you long enough that you three would rather off yourselves then turn on each other and I know about your little group training so I know that you lot have a reasonable amount of skill so congrats you pass my test it's official we're team six" declared Anko.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **OK so anyone who reviews this chapter in the next few days either with a query or something that needs a reply i apologize as i will more than likely not reply for a while as i am going camping for the next few days**

 **now we have teams formed so yay**

 **i'm sorry if the lack of a test made this chapter a little anticlimactic but lets face it Anko knows the genin in her team and knows how well they work so yeah**

 **Well not much else to say so**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**


	14. C-Ranks I

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

It had been a month since Team six had been formed if in an unorthodox manor, but despite that the four of them had done quite a few mission and done quite a bit of team training. The four ninja were on their way to get their first C-rank mission.

"Ah Team Six just who I wanted to see" said Hiruzen as Anko and her team walked into the mission briefing room.

"What for Hokage-sama?" asked Anko.

"A conjoined C-rank mission with Teams eight and nine" said Hiruzen it was then that Kurenai's team and Tenten's team were in the room looking at them.

"Hey Tenten-Nee, Kurenai-chan" said Naruto waving to the two women who smiled at the boy.

"What's the mission Hokage-sama?" questioned Anko drawing Naruto's attention back to Hiruzen.

"A Merchant caravan has requested protection from Bandits and highwaymen into the land of hot water" said Hiruzen getting a nod from all twelve ninja present, before he tossed Anko a scroll.

"Anko you're in charge for the mission" said Hiruzen getting a nod from the woman as she opened the scroll to scan the contents while Hiruzen nodded to one of his Hidden ANBU who vanished only to return a moment later with a woman she had long beautiful red hair tied up into a bun, violet eyes that scanned the room and she wore an elegant purple kimono with golden swirls spread out on the cloth.

"I thank you for protecting me and my family" said the woman with a soft smile.

"Are you ready to depart today or do you need the day?" asked Anko.

"We are ready to depart at any time Ninja-san" declared the woman.

"Alright then everyone meet at the north gates in an hour and pack for a month" said Anko getting a nod from the people in the room before the other jonin vanished in a swirl of leaves for Tenten's sensei, while Kurenai vanished in a swirl of rose petals, Naruto followed the Jonin vanishing in a swirl of wind, water and static, Mikari and Kalina both in swirls of leaves, the rest of the ninja just walked out of the room.

"The blond one?" questioned the woman looking to the Hokage who nodded to the woman.

* * *

 **#An Hour Later North Gates#**

The clients' two red haired men and the woman they met in the office earlier with their two caravans and one carriage, and all of the ninja minus Naruto, Tenten and Hinata were present.

"Where's Naruto?" questioned Anko looking around as she arrived.

"Not here yet, neither is Tenten or Hinata" said Kurenai.

It was that moment Naruto and Tenten walked up, however unlike normal Naruto had two katana strapped to his back in a cross formation.

"Sorry everyone one hundred Katanas take quite a while to seal" said Naruto as he walked up, everyone but Kurenai, Anko, Kalina, Mikari and Tenten went wide eyed at what he said.

"Why did you need to seal one hundred Katanas and where did you seal them Youthful Naruto-kun?" questioned Gai with wide eyes.

"In this" said Naruto as he pulled the left katana off his back. The three clients eyed the sword interestedly.

"And as for why it's part of one of my sword styles" said Naruto.

"Right" said Gai. Hinata walked up and joined her team very quietly, as was normal for her.

"Alright are we ready to set out?" asked Anko getting a nod from the eleven ninja under her command for the foreseeable future but their female client shook her head.

"I would like one of your ninja to ride with me if that's alright" said the woman.

"Well for your safety we could hav-" spoke Anko interrupted.

"I would like him to ride with me" said the woman pointing to Naruto.

"Me?" questioned Naruto pointing to himself getting a nod from the woman.

"Might I ask why you want a genin if you feel your safety is in jeopardy we could have one of the jonin ride with you?" questioned Anko not feeling ok with leaving Naruto alone in the carriage with the woman.

"He seems like the most interesting company and I get quite chatty on long journeys like this" said the woman with a small smile on her face.

"And I am not particularly worried for my safety over my wears I just would feel more comfortable with a ninja with me" said the woman, Anko nodded.

"Ok, Naruto" said Anko turning to the blond who nodded and stepped forwards to stand next to the client.

"Ok well we're burning daylight" said Anko with a grin.

"Nai-chan you and your team are up the front, Gai you and your team are in the middle and Kalina Mikari you two are with me up the back" said Anko with a grin, Naruto and the female client climbed into the carriage while the rest of the convoy began to leave the gates of Konoha.

"So Naruto-kun are you from a clan?" asked the woman.

"Yes miss…" spoke Naruto realising he never got her name.

"Hikari, Hikari Uzumaki" said the woman while eyeing Naruto closely, Naruto's eyes shot wide at the mention of his clan name, before he calmed himself.

"Yes Hikari-san although I figure you know that don't you" said Naruto getting a nod from the woman.

"Yes that is why I requested you specifically for my guard detail" said Hikari.

"And why not simply tell my team that?" questioned Naruto.

"For the same reason I envy you and your blond hair" said Hikari, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Despite the fact our clan is scattered and almost extinct we still have enemies and people who would gladly kidnap us to use as breeding stock" Declared Hikari, making Naruto shudder he hated the ways she said that.

"And that is part of the reason I wanted to talk to you, none of my family wants to be ninja but I have an artefact of the Shodai Uzukage, which should really be in the hands of an Uzumaki ninja" said Hikari before reaching behind her neck and undoing a necklace before she pulled it out of her clothing, the necklace itself was a dark blue rough gemstone on the end of a length of cord, she looked at the necklace once before handing it to Naruto.

"I-I couldn't" said Naruto shaking his head.

"You can, please Naruto-kun" said Hikari as she grabbed Naruto's hand and put the necklace into his open hand before closing his fingers around it.

"While it was never said what the necklace could do it was linked to Shodai-sama's Arashi umare" said Hikari making Naruto's eyes widen.

"I trust from that reaction you've heard of the Kekkei Genaki of Shodai-sama" said Hikari, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yes I have only heard what was supposedly granted by it and I can find little to no information on the topic in the Uzumaki compound in Konoha" said Naruto.

"Not surprizing most of the information on the Arashi umare was locked in the Uzumaki vaults in Uzu locked in a room only those with the bloodline could access but at the time of the invasion the last of the Arashi umare was gone" said Hikari with a sigh.

"Well no longer" said Naruto, this time Hikari's eyes went wide as she looked at Naruto.

"Y-y-you…" stuttered Hikari.

"Possess the Arashi umare, yes or at least I am fairly sure I do" said Naruto simply.

"Chanel some chakra into the gem" said Hikari desperately pointing to the gem in Naruto's hand, Naruto raised an eyebrow but did as instructed and to his great surprize the gemstone began to glow brightly, Naruto looked at Hikari, who was shocked but after she got over her initial shock tears began to form.

"Oh Imoto you did manage to pass on a legacy" said Hikari before she quickly embraced Naruto who was confused but none the less hugged the woman gently patting her back awkwardly.

"Naruto-kun I'm your aunt" said Hikari pulling back from Naruto, whose eyes went wide at the woman.

"O-Oba-san" stuttered Naruto, getting a nod from the woman who he lunged at and wrapped his arms around her tears threatening to spill from his own eyes as the two shared an embrace. Once they parted Naruto's charcoal black eyes locked with his aunts violet orbs.

"Uh Oba-san I know you might not be able to answer this but do you know how I inherited these?" questioned Naruto channelling chakra to his eyes turning them into Sharingan, he figured while he was talking with his aunt he might as well try and figure out if his Sharingan came from his mother's side or his fathers. Hikari's eyes widened seeing the Sharingan eyes of her nephew.

"Yes I can Naru-chan you inherited them from your Jiji, mine and Kushi-chan's father" said Hikari.

"Um did my kaa-chan ever activate these eyes because I was trained by my mother's teammate for several years and she was shocked when she found out I had Sharingan" said Naruto. Hikari shook her head.

"Tou-san and Kaa-chan sealed our Sharingan he was scared for our safety and thought if someone found out he had two children that his enemies would come after us to get to him" said Hikari.

"Who was he?" asked Naruto, Hikari suddenly became nervous.

"I know you may have heard many things about him Naruto but please remember that was before he met your grandmother" said Hikari, Naruto nodded to his aunt.

"Naruto your grandfather was Madara Uchiha" said Hikari, Naruto's eyes went wide of course he had heard of Madara Uchiha he was the strongest Uchiha in history one of the two Uchiha to unite the clan during the waring states period and one of Konoha's biggest traitors.

"Before you say anything yes I know of his legend but like I said he changed when he met Kaa-chan, but that was after his showdown with the Shodai Hokage where he almost dies but was saved by Kaa-chan" said Hikari, Naruto was still sceptical but decided to hear his aunt out.

"Can you tell me more about him and Sobo (Grandmother)?" questioned Naruto, Hikari just smiled and nodded.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Several hours had passed of Hikari telling Naruto about his grandparents Naruto had sat there just listening, however the carriage just suddenly stopped.

"What's going on?" questioned Hikari, Naruto stood up and ripped Eiga off his back and opened the door of the carriage just in time to see a bandit charging towards him just as the bandit got to the open door Naruto kicked him in the chin knocking the bandit back, Naruto turned to Hikari.

"Stay here and don't open the doors" said Naruto jumping out of the carriage closing the door before he kicked the bandit that he had pinned beneath his foot in the head making his head snap violently to the side, Naruto saw that all around him the ninja were fighting many bandits, Naruto ran over to Anko gathering chakra in Eiga's blade before bringing it out to the side then above his head and with both hand swung the blade down.

" **Getsuga Tenshō (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)** " called Naruto launching out a red and black shockwave of chakra towards the three bandits in front of Anko two of whom were caught in the attack Naruto then jumped and landed back to back with Anko.

"Nice going Naruto" said Anko with a grin holding a pair of kunai reverse grip.

"I aim to please sensei" said Naruto with a grin.

"Oh we might have to test that sometime Narruuuu-kuuuuun~~" said Anko stretching out his name with a purr.

"Oh anytime you want Ko-chan" said Naruto with a smirk, just then bandits decided to charge at the two ninja, Naruto rolled his eyes and flipped his katana so his blade was facing down before stabbing the blade into the ground making the shadows of Anko and Naruto shoot out of the ground like blades that impaled twenty of the bandits coming at them making them all drop to the ground dead, Naruto then turned back to Anko only for an arrow to sail past his head.

"You missed one" said Mikari with a smirk looking at Naruto.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **Yes some of the Powers of Eiga will be drawn from Zangetsu from bleach while other powers of the blade will stem from elsewhere**

 **So Naruto's Aunt has revealed herself and the source of Naruto's Sharingan**

 **The powers the gem grants will be revealed as the story goes on so don't ask because i won't spoil it**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	15. C-Ranks II

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto walked back to the carriage that he had been in with Hikari only to see one of the doors just open, Naruto's blood ran cold as his Sharingan flared and he ran to the carriage and ripped the door open to find to his horror his aunt was gone. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on his sensor abilities searching out for his aunt.

"Kaa-chan?" called the red headed boy son of their client, walking up to the carriage.

"I'm sorry she was taken during the fight" said Naruto as the boy approached.

"You have to find her" said the boy looking terrified at Naruto.

"I know, Itoko (Cousin)" said Naruto whispering the last word before taking off in the direction he found his aunt's chakra signature.

"Naruto" called Mikari as she and Kalina jumped after the blond as he ran into the forest both noting the shocked look on the face of their client's child. The two girls followed after the now sprinting blond.

"Naruto wait up" called Kalina as she and Mikari tried to catch up to the blond who after a few moments came to a screeching halt in the trees and just as Mikari and Kalina got close they heard their friend and teammate let out an animalistic growl.

"We know you have the Shodai Uzukage's Amulet Hikari give it to us and you'll get back to your family alive and in one piece" said one of two men in front of Hikari, both men bore crossed Kirigakure headbands indicating their status as Missing Nin from Kiri, both girls noted Naruto griping a necklace they hadn't seen before that Naruto wore, just as Naruto reached for his swords he felt a hand on his wrist he looked to the side to see Kalina who shook her head and pointed back to Mikari who had pulled out a bow and notched two arrows and was pointing them towards the two missing nin. Naruto started flipping through ANBU hand seals that had been taught to all three so they could silently communicate.

" _I'll go around to there in case the arrows are deflected and so we can still get the drop on them"_ signed Naruto getting a nod from Kalina and Mikari, Naruto then jumped to where he was pointing jumping from tree to tree avoiding being seen, Kalina then jumped around the clearing away from Mikari so if Mikari didn't kill both missing nin with the arrows she and Naruto could drop in and get the two nin. Once the two genin were in position Mikari let her arrows fly free.

The two arrows flew through the air straight towards the two missing nin Naruto, Kalina and Hikari watched as the arrows flew towards the missing nin only for them to turn as the arrows got close and were both deflected by kunai.

"We got company" said one of the missing nin looking around the clearing looking for the source of the arrows only for Naruto and Kalina to jump out of the trees.

" **Oni Seigen: Kuchiyose (Daemon Restriction: summon)** " calledKalina as she landed on the ground with her hands on the ground as a hole opened up in the ground and a clawed hand reached out and pulled itself out of the hole and out crawled Zuexon who looked to Kalina for his orders.

"The red head is our client these two are our enemies" said Naruto to the daemon who looked over to the blond to see black markings wrapping around his skin and a stick figure like creature coming out of his shadow, Zuexon then looked to his mistress who nodded to her daemon who's claws snapped out and glared at the two missing nin

"Oh what do we have here a Jigoku clan member and an Uchiha not many of you left blondie I wonder what Konoha would pay for your return or Kumo for your capture" said one of the two kidnappers.

"That's it" growled Naruto pulling out his second sword before throwing it up into the air where what looked like an explosive tag went off and out of the katana the other hundred rained down sticking in the ground, in trees and in rocks all around the clearing Naruto, Kalina, Hikari and the two kidnappers were in, once all of the blades landed Naruto stabbed Eiga into the ground.

" **Taint My Blades With The Shadows Of The Underworld EIGA"** roared Naruto and like that his shadow spasmed and shot out reaching all one hundred katana's around the clearing before crawling up the blades and leaving them identical to Eiga.

"You kidnap my client, threaten her, then you threaten my teammate You two are gone" growled Naruto as he shot forwards grabbing one of his other blades as he shot forwards, the two missing nin sneered at Naruto and each went to pull a blade out of the ground only for both of their hands to get cut when they tried to touch the blades.

"What the hell?" questioned one of the two nin, just as Naruto jumped into the air above the two nin holding both his blades in a back handed grip as he fell towards the two nin. The two former Kiri nin jumped to the side to avoid him, however, Naruto quickly **Kawarimi-ed** with a katana stuck in the ground near where one of the two nin landed and with one single swift motion the blond spun and sliced an inch deep into the nin's back.

"BROTHER" called the other nin as the one Naruto cut fell to the ground.

" **You forget he's not alone"** came the voice of Zuexon from above the second Brother, as the daemon came down slashing his front with the large claws the daemon possessed.

Naruto flipped over himself and slammed his foot into the back of the slashed Ex Kiri nin who was trying to push himself to his knees only to be forced to the ground as Naruto's foot was planted firmly in his back.

The Kiri nin himself decided to **Kawarimi** with one of Naruto's swords landing nearby his brother.

"We need to get out of here" said the one Naruto had beaten, getting a nod from the other.

"This is not over Hikari we will get what we came for" said the brother just as the two of them vanished in twin swirls of water. Naruto glared at where they were for a minute longer before he looked away and the katanas that had been sealed returned to their normal appearance.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu(Shadow Clone Jutsu)** " called Naruto creating a clone to collect the katanas and reseal them, he quickly then rushed over to Hikari who was sitting calmly on a rock.

"Are you ok Hikari-oba?" questioned Naruto as he came to a halt in front of his aunt who nodded to him.

"Yes Naruto I'm fine, it's really lucky I did give you that necklace earlier" said Hikari.

"What necklace?" questioned Kalina stepping up to the two of them.

"This one" said Naruto pulling the gemstone out of his shirt and showing it to his friend.

"And why are you calling our client Oba?" questioned Mikari dropping from the trees beside them.

"I'm his aunt" said Hikari completely trusting the two girls in the clearing if Naruto trusted them, which she could see he did, then so did she, both girls eyes widened at the statement.

"So what's so important about the necklace?" questioned Kalina filing away the information about Naruto's aunt for later.

"It belonged to the Shodai Uzukage, and is believed to have increased his control of Suiton, Raiton and Futon to levels never seen before but it has never fully been concluded what the gem did if anything" said Hikari.

"Well we should really get back" said Naruto getting a nod from his teammates and aunt, Naruto knelt down in front of his aunt.

"This way we'll be back quicker" said Naruto spotting the confused look on Hikari's face, she then nodded and hopped onto Naruto's back and with that the three ninja set on their way back to the convoy.

Once the four people made it back to the convoy Hikari hopped off Naruto's back only to be snatched into a hug by her husband and son.

"Alright people as touching as this is we need to move just so we don't get ambushed" said Anko getting a nod from the ninja and an 'ok' from the clients. With that the two male clients walked back towards their carts while Hikari walked to her carriage with Naruto following behind her, once Hikari and Naruto were in the woman's carriage and the two men were atop the carts the convoy once more set off.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

The convoy had stopped for the night everyone having set up their tents everyone sat around the fire as the sun began to fall below the horizon, well all bar Naruto who was sitting on top of a branch of a nearby tree one of his legs hanging lazily off the side as he watched out for threats.

Naruto pulled out a scroll from his pocket, unfurling it on his lap it revealed a sealing matrix, Naruto put his hand over before channelling chakra into the Fuinjutsu matrix his guitar appeared from the matrix.

Everyone who sat around the fire turned to Naruto when they heard something being unsealed, Anko, Kurenai, Tenten, Kalina and Mikari just smiled when they saw his guitar.

"You can play the guitar Naruto-kun?" questioned Hikari getting a nod from the blond boy who then began to play.

 **(Good To Be Alive Skillet (I Don't Own This either))**

"When all you got are broken dreams

Just need a second chance

And everything you want to be

Gets taken from your hands

We hold on to each other

All we have is all we need

'Cause one way or another

We always make it you and me

This life could almost kill ya

When you're trying to survive

It's good to be here with ya

And it's good to be alive

It's good to be alive

I was lost and I was gone

I was almost dead inside

You and me against the world

It's a beautiful night

It's good to be alive

It's good to be alive

It's good to be alive

It's good to be alive

It's good to be alive

It's good to be alive

Driving down this highway

Soaking up the sun

Got miles to go before we get home

And the journey's just begun

We hold on to each other

You are everything I need

You feel like forever

You're the second chance for me

This life could almost kill ya

When you're trying to survive

It's good to be here with ya

And it's good to be alive

It's good to be alive

I was lost and I was gone

I was almost dead inside

You and me against the world

It's a beautiful night

It's good to be alive

It's beautiful night

Yeah, it's all right

It's good to be alive

This life could almost kill ya

When you're trying to survive

It's good to be here with ya

It's good to be alive

It's good to be alive

It's good to be alive

It's good to be alive

It's good to be alive

It's good to be alive

And it's good to be alive

It's good to be alive

I was lost and I was gone

I was almost dead inside

You and me against the world

It's a beautiful night

It's good to be alive

It's beautiful night

Yeah, it's all right

It's good to be alive" sung Naruto as the others just sat and listened, once the blond finished his eyes were closed as he quickly sealed away his guitar once more.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **Not really anything i think needs addressing here so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	16. C-Ranks III

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto sat next to his aunt in the carriage, it had been a week since the first bandit attack where the pair of Kiri Missing Nin kidnapped Hikari and since then there had been several more attacks by bandits but that was all and they were handled very quickly, however as the two Uzumaki sat in the carriage, Naruto suddenly stood up just as the carriage came to a stop, the blond opened the door as he pulled Eiga off his back and stalked up to the front of the convoy, as he got the front the blond pushed Kiba to the side and walked in front of Kurenai's team glaring as the two Kiri missing nin stood before him once more.

"Naruto what are you do-" began Kurenai.

"These two are mine" growled Naruto making the Jonin jump, she had never heard her friend speak like that. Before any arguments could be made Naruto flicked Eiga into the air above his head and quickly flipped through hand signs.

" **Oiroke No Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu)** " called Naruto just as Eiga fell back towards the now redhead's hand, Narumi glared at the two Kiri nin her Sharingan flaring to life as Narumi flicked her hand to the side letting a Tessen slip out of the sleave straight into her hand as Eiga landed nicely in her opposite hand.

Team eight watched in awe as a stick figure like creature arose out of Narumi's shadow and shadow like markings wrapped around the girl's skin that is until bandits began to attack the group and they had to defend themselves.

"Not you again" growled one of the Kiri nin.

"What the hell is with the **Henge**?" questioned the other. Narumi chose not to speak as she and her shadow puppet charged forwards, the girl herself going after one of the nin while the shadow with its claw like fingers went after the other. Narumi swung her katana down on her target only for him to bring up a kunai to block it.

" **Futon Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Style Wind Cutter Jutsu)** " called Narumi flicking her Tessen sending a wave of wind towards the Kiri nin, Narumi was then forced to jump as the second Kiri nin jumped at her, however while in the air the second nin's own shadow launched up at him trying to impale him however he jumped out of the was just in time.

" **Getsuga Tenshō (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)** " called Narumi as she landed on the ground flicking her katana down from overhead letting out a large shockwave of blue chakra, as the two Kiri nin jumped back to avoid being hit by the wave a long shadow blade burst from between Narumi's feet flying towards both men hoping to hit either of them, but both of them jumped to the side however just when they felt they were safe from the shadows the long shadow blade sprouted more shorter shadow blades off they body of the main one, however the Kiri nin did manage to maneuver in such a way that none of the hits were in lethal spots. Narumi once more flicked Eiga up into the air and quickly did a short chain of one handed hand signs.

" **Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu)** " called Narumi spitting out a large fireball that flew out towards the two Kiri nin who jumped to the side to avoid the attack before flipping through their own hand signs.

" **Suiton Teppōdama (Water Style Gunshot)** " called one of the two ninja sending a large ball of water and Narumi.

" **Suiton Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu)** " called the other ninja launching a water dragon at Narumi.

" **Raiton Jibashi (Lighting Style Electromagnetic Murder)** " called Narumi sending two waves of electricity out from her hands that flew and hit both water techniques, making the water ball become unstable before bursting into a puddle of water, while the dragon absorbed the lighting as it flew at Narumi who quickly **Kawarimi-ed** with a nearby log letting the wood get destroyed, Narumi while she had time quickly bit her thumb drawing blood before she ran the bloodied digit along the summoning tattoo on her arm before slamming her hand on the ground making a sealing matrix appear on the ground and from the matrix poured a lot of smoke before it parted revealing Lassoira and Razor.

" **Naru…to?"** questioned the Razorback looking strangely at Narumi.

"Yep me under a henge look I need a hand" said Narumi getting a nod from the two razor backs, Narumi then jumped out from behind the tree the two creatures following her before glaring down the two Kiri nin, Narumi then spotted her fallen katana, she once more **Kawarimi-ed** with the splinters of the log from before, grabbing her blade and then swinging around and blocking a strike that was sent her way by one of the nin, as he pushed harder against Narumi's blade the red head let herself fall back into her shadow which quickly flicked over to Lassoira's shadow, Narumi slowly rose out of the shadow of her summon blocking a strike directed towards the creature's head from the second nin, Razor from behind Narumi and Lassoira jumped up and over the two of them swiping at the Kiri nin's face with his sharpened claws, the man was hit in the nose and barley over his eyes, the nin screamed in pain as he jumped back covering his eye.

"You little BASTARD" roared the other nin pulling out a kunai and charging at Narumi, who ran at the man before sliding under the man's wild Kunai strike slipping into the man's guard and going to slice at his face with her Tessen the man jumped back just far enough to get out of Narumi's fan's range, however before the red head could do anything else she found herself being launched forward courtesy of a kick in the back from Razor's victim, Narumi was pushed forwards, launched into a nearby tree, the redhead however flipped mid-air and landed feet first against the trunk of the tree kicking off the tree Narumi flew forwards landing in front of the unscathed Kiri nin she attempted the slice at the man's neck with her folded up Tessen key word attempted the man leaned back just in time to avoid the slice and at the same time he kicked Narumi in the chin knocking her up into the air, before the other nin jumped in and kicked Narumi backwards into a tree, Narumi's back hit the tree making the girl's back arch in unnatural ways. Narumi fell down the tree her head down her hair cloaking her eyes in shadows, however what nobody noticed until now was that under Narumi's shirt a glow was pulsing, as the two Kiri nin got closer to find out what it was, Narumi stood up her hair still shadowing her face and before the two Kiri nin could say anything Narumi flashed throguht hand signs.

" **Kyofuton Hoppō uinzu (Gale Style Northern Winds)** " called Narumi almost bringing her hands together into a clap stopping just short as gale force winds followed her hands slamming both Kiri nin together as the two men collided Narumi then began flipping through hand signs once more.

" **Ranton Sōdaina kaminari (Storm Style Grand Thunder)** " called Narumi her left hand going up into the air and before a comment could be made the girl's limb fell and pointed towards the two Kiri nin and lighting shot from the sky down and hit both of the men before more bolts followed the first, after about five bolts fell the sky Narumi fell down unconscious, and a little over five bolts of lightning later both Kiri nin fell down dead.

* * *

 **#Some Time Later#**

Narumi groaned as she sat up, looking around she saw she was back in Hikari's carriage with her aunt sitting opposite her.

"Oba-san?" questioned Naruto surprising the woman who was reading a book.

"Oh Naruto-kun yo-" began Hikari interrupted by Narumi holding a hand up.

"When I'm like this I go by Narumi not Naruto" said Narumi getting a raised eyebrow from Hikari.

"Well this is a solid transformation technique so when I'm like this I am a girl and it feels weird to have people call me Naruto so I go by Narumi" said the girl shocking Hikari.

"And you can just transform from male to female at a whim?" questioned Hikari, getting a nod from Narumi.

"Pretty much yeah" said the nodding Narumi.

"Doesn't it feel strange?" questioned Hikari.

"Well at first I will admit it was a bit strange but that was several years ago now" said Narumi with a smile.

"How long can you be like that?" questioned Hikari.

"Well I don't know I think if I wanted it could be permanent I mean I've spent a week constantly like this to get used to being a girl when I first created the jutsu and it can't be dispelled by normal means" said Narumi.

"Why did you even create it?" asked Hikari.

"I created it when I learned of the Kunoichi and Shinobi style split I wanted to learn all I could from my clans" said Narumi with a soft smile, Hikari nodded at her now niece. The two sat in silence for a moment. The silence was broken by Hikari.

"Is your hair always like that when you … are like this?" questioned Hikari not quite sure how to describe Narumi, the girl herself nodded as an answer to the question, Hikari looked at Narumi and 'hmmm'-ed.

"Why is there something wrong with my hair?" questioned Narumi looking at her hair pulling her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Not wrong that style just doesn't suit you" said Hikari scratching her chin before it hit her and she snapped her fingers.

"Come here Narumi-chan let me see if I can fix that hair" said Hikari motioning for Narumi to sit on the floor of the carriage just in front of her, Narumi nodded and took a seat, as Hikari got to work.

"You have such beautiful hair" said Hikari as she ran her hands through the blood red hair of Narumi.

"Thanks I tried to make it like Kaa-chan's hair" said Narumi as her eyes lulled shut while her aunt fiddled with her hair. Hikari and Narumi sat in silence as the older woman styled the younger's hair. After what felt like an hour because it was so relaxing for the young red head Hikari spoke up again.

"And Finished" said the woman looking down at the hair style with a smile on her face, Narumi's charcoal black eyes fluttered open lazily before a mirror came into her view.

"Hmm it's lovely Oba-san" said Narumi turning her head to the side to get a look at her new hair style, her hair was pulled into a loose ish off centre bun at the back of her head, the bun was about ear high on the right side of the girl's head and to Narumi's surprise holding the bun tight was a pair of senbon needles, Narumi raised an eyebrow when she saw that.

"Hey just because I don't want to be a Kunoichi doesn't mean I don't know how to defend myself Tou-san made damn sure of that so I always have senbon on me, so sue me" declared the woman, Narumi let out a giggle and smiled shaking her head.

* * *

 **#Two Days Later Land Of Hot Water#**

The trade convoy had made it to their destination with no more serious incidents, Narumi remaining as she was for the remainder of the journey as she felt more connected to Hikari as Narumi then Naruto.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back to Konoha the compound is plenty big enough for you and your family as well oba-chan" said Narumi looking up at Hikari.

"No, no it's not the right time right now Narumi-chan, maybe one day but today isn't that day" said Hikari.

"Ok but the compounds gates will always be open for you" said Narumi with a sad smile.

"Don't be sad Narumi-chan we will see you again" declared Hikari, Narumi wiped the forming tears from her eyes and nodded.

"I'm going to hold you too that" declared Narumi hugging her aunt one more time.

* * *

 **Kyofuton Hoppō uinzu (Gale Style Northern Winds) - B-rank - Medium Range - user creates gale force winds guided by their hands**

 **Ranton Sōdaina kaminari (Storm Style Grand Thunder) - C-rank - Close to Medium Range - sending suiton Charka into the air the user creates artificial rain clouds with a burst of chakra the user creates bolts of lighting that rain down on the area (The downside is the bolts can be** **unpredictable)**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so we have the second confrontation with the Kiri nin and more information about Naruto's bloodline**

 **not all that much else**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	17. C-Ranks IV

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

The three Konoha teams were tree hopping their way back to Konoha, they had been traveling for about an hour now away from the land of hot water, Anko who was in the lead stopped making everyone else stop.

"What is it Anko-sensei?" questioned Naruto who stood just behind the woman who held her arm out as a messenger hawk flew down and landed on the outstretched limb.

"Anko-chan?" questioned Kurenai hopping up beside he friend who rolled up the scroll she had been reading.

"Alright you lot change of plans" said Anko turning around facing the other two jonin along with the nine genin.

"What do you mean Youthful Anko-san?" questioned Guy.

"It seems Kakashi got his dumb ass in trouble, Hokage-sama said he and his team took a C-rank mission and Kakashi has requested backup and given we're closest to land of waves Hokage-sama has decided to send all of us to back up Kakashi" declared Anko, before Anko changed her direction of travel and the whole lot of them headed towards the ocean.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

The three teams had all just crossed the water into the land of waves the genin incapable of walking across by themselves got a piggyback by a Naruto clone and now all twelve ninja were on a misty shore line with the sounds of a battle not too far off in the distance with a quick nod Anko followed by her team then Kurenai and her team followed finally by Guy's team quickly took off towards the sounds.

Within several moments all twelve ninja burst into a clearing just in time to see two people vanish in a swirl of leaves.

"Anko, Guy, Kurenai you three are my backup?" questioned Kakashi turning to face the three Jonin.

"Yes but Hokage-sama has requested I take over leadership" said Anko pulling out a scroll and lobbing it to Kakashi, who caught the scroll before promptly falling flat on his face, Anko raised an eyebrow before walking over to the downed jonin and checked for a pulse.

"It's chakra exhaustion Sensei" said Naruto before Anko even got to Kakashi.

"Ok then you brats are in charge of carrying your sensei" said Anko pointing to Kakashi's team from which the two dark haired pail skinned boys walked forwards and each took one of Kakashi's arms and threw it over their shoulders. Anko then turned to the client.

"Your house nearby?" questioned Anko.

"Yeah just on the other side of town" said the man nodding, Anko nodded to him and he began to lead them towards his home.

It only took about twenty minutes to get to the man's home walking inside they were greeted by a blue haired woman introduced to the ninja as Tsunami.

"I'm Sorry Ninja-sans but there is no way that we will be able to house you all" said Tsunami sheepishly.

"That's no problem we only need for you to accommodate our comrade here" said Anko gesturing to the unconscious Kakashi.

"The rest of us will stay in the woods nearby" said Anko getting a nod from Tsunami who lead the two conscious males of Team Seven away to find a place for Kakashi, once he was safe the rest of the ninja left the house for a while to set up their tents.

"Alright everyone I think we need to set up a schedule for who's guarding Tazuna at the bridge, who's guarding Tsunami and who's training" declared Anko.

"A most Excellent Idea Anko-san" said Guy.

"Wait you said Protecting Tazuna, Protecting Tsunami and Training what about relaxing surely with all of this we'd need time to wind down?" questioned Sakura, Naruto, Kalina, Mikari, Anko, Kurenai and Tenten had to resist the urge to face palm.

"Girly the relaxing is the guard duty" declared Anko getting a shocked look from Sakura.

"Now I think to start with you will all spar, so we can see who needs the most work in the training" said Anko.

"Who's first?" questioned Kurenai.

"Well let's start with I don't know … Kalina and pinkey" said Anko.

"What me?" questioned Sakura pointing to herself.

"Well I don't see anyone else fitting that description _Pinkey_ " taunted Kalina stepping forwards.

"Whoa girl not so close to the camp" said Anko, Kalina nodded to her sensei before the whole group walked into a second nearby clearing, where Kalina and Sakura stepped forwards, Sakura with a confident look on her face while Kalina's features held a bored expression.

"You're going down now Kalina" declared Sakura, Kalina simply yawned looking down at her fingernails.

"Alright ready you two?" questioned Anko looking between her student and Kakashi's both of whom nodded.

"Ok then begin" said Anko.

Kalina stood still arms crossed partially leaning backwards, Sakura however charged forwards with her fist cocked back.

"I'll end this in one punch" declared the pink haired girl as she ran at Kalina who simply moved to the side before slamming her knee into the pink haired girl's gut making her drop to the ground unconscious.

"Well that was anti-climactic" said Anko kicking the downed girl to try and rouse her, with no luck.

"*Sigh* who's next?" questioned Anko.

"I would like to see Naruto-kun's flames of youth clash with those of one of my students" said Guy.

"Alright perhaps Naruto should face mister white eyed and brooding over there" said Anko pointing to Guy's Hyuga student.

"There would be no point any match between me and Uzumaki-san I would be fated to win" declared Neji arrogantly.

"Well then fate boy all the more point" declared Naruto pushing off the tree he had been leaning on and walking to the centre of the clearing, Neji walked up and stood opposite him.

"You're going to lose" declared Neji as his Byakugan flared to life.

"You keep telling yourself that" declared Naruto pulling both his swords off his back letting his own Dojutsu flare to life.

"Alright you two begin" called Anko.

Neji launched from his position at Naruto who stood there and let shadows wrap around him leaving black markings on his face, just as Neji drew close enough to throw a strike a shadow claw lunged out of Naruto's shadow up at Neji forcing the genin back.

"You all might want to stand back for this" declared Naruto looking at the spectators who all nodded and stepped back several metres before Naruto tossed his second Katana up into the Air.

"Neji, you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into" declared Naruto as he charged forwards both hands on Eiga channelling his chakra into the blade which he held low, in the air above them Naruto's second katana exploded sending the other blades raining down on the two ninja as the first one hit the ground Naruto swung Eiga up at Neji.

" **Getsuga Tenshō (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)** " called Naruto sending a shockwave of chakra out at Neji who was launched back and into the air from the attack, as Neji sailed through the air katanas rained down on the clearing and unfortunately for Neji flying backwards in the air he was helpless as the blades rained down. However he was lucky enough that only seven fell down on him all of them glancing off cutting only at most half an inch deep before they fell to the ground, unfortunately for Neji Naruto wasn't done, the blond charged forwards once more, catching one of the falling blades in his free hand Naruto leapt forwards spinning sideways bringing his unnamed blade down on Neji who had only just landed slicing his chest about an inch deep from his shoulder to his hip, before spinning around and with Eiga giving the arrogant Hyuga a matching scar from his other shoulder to hip leaving a X shaped scar on the genin's chest as blood poured out of the wound.

"Alright that's enough" said Anko causing Naruto to stand down while Guy, Hinata, Lee and Tenten rushed to Neji's side, Naruto walked over to Neji before pulling out a scroll from his back pocket and laying it on the ground, the blond then unfurled it to reveal several sealing matrices Naruto then pumped chakra into one unsealing the contents or at least part of them as two pieces of paper now sat atop the sealing matrix, Naruto put the pieces of paper on his palms before channelling a large burst of chakra to his palms where the chakra formed a shell around his hands the chakra after a moment turned a dull green, Naruto then knelt next to Neji before running his green glowing hands over the cuts on Neji, the genin watched in wonder as the cuts began to stitch themselves shut.

"I didn't know you knew medical Ninjutsu Naruto" said Kurenai.

"I don't I'm using conversion seals to convert my normal chakra into medical chakra" declared Naruto as he finished healing Neji's wounds.

"Who's next?" questioned Anko.

"I want to fight blondie" declared Sasuke stepping forwards, Anko looked over at Naruto who rolled his eyes and nodded

"Alright you two ready?" questioned Anko getting a nod from Naruto and a 'hn' from Sasuke.

"Then go" Ordered Anko.

" **Taint My Blades With The Shadows Of The Underworld EIGA** " called Naruto stabbing his blade into the ground his shadow shooting out and connecting to all of the other Katanas in the clearing before engulfing them in shadows after which the shadows fell away revealing the blades had turned into Eiga like blades. Sasuke then went to grab one of the blades only for his hand to phase through the hilt.

"What the hell?" questioned Sasuke trying again only for the results to remain the same.

"Eiga and the blades she taints only respond to me" declared Naruto with a grin as he ran forwards picking up a second blade, Sasuke leapt back pulling out a pair of kunai ready to block the strikes the blond sent his way, however to Sasuke's surprize Naruto lobbed his second blade at Sasuke, the black haired boy barely dodged out of the way before Naruto appeared where his thrown blade had been mid swing, Sasuke ducked under the slice before flipping backwards as Naruto landed on the ground.

" **Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu)** " called Naruto the second his foot touched the forest floor sending out a fireball that flew at Sasuke who's eyes widened and once more was forced to jumped out of the way.

" **Suiton Teppōdama (Water Style Gun Shot)** " Called Naruto launching three high pressure water shots at his kinsman, the black haired Uchiha once more was forced to dodge an attack from Naruto who before he could blink was upon him with a pair of blades both being brought down on his head, Sasuke quickly brought up his kunai to block the attacks, only for the Naruto in front of him to burst into smoke and the Uchiha to be punted through the air courtesy of the real Naruto who appeared behind Sasuke who was now barely standing, Naruto had two swords in his hands, Naruto ran at Sasuke before slamming one of the blades into Sasuke but not so it would cut not yet anyway the sword just stuck where Naruto placed it. Naruto quickly substituted with another blade before picking up another pair which he charged forwards and placed on Sasuke, bringing the total up to three, Naruto then in a flash doubled the total and made it six with another three well placed blades and this kept going until there was fifteen then he jumped back and with his original blade he slammed the katana blade down into the hilt of one the many hilts on the blades and it was at this point everyone realised the blades were arranged in such a way that when one was hit it would hit the next which would hit the next and so on until it looped around to the last one hitting the first one and starting all over again, so for the next twenty seconds Sasuke looked like he was having a seizure, then the blades lost their momentum and fell to the floor and not a second later so did Sasuke.

* * *

 **Here we go chapter over**

 **So we have the entire group of teams 6, 8 and 9 backing up team seven in the wave now**

 **someone pointed out to me last week that there have been barely any fights with Naruto as Naruto and for that i apologize just with me writing stories concurrently they just sort of blur at times**

 **not really much else to this chapter so**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	18. C-Ranks V

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

After more 'friendly' spars it was decided that the groups would consist of, Sakura, Hinata and Kiba on permanent training, Shino, Sai and Lee would be the first group to guard Tazuna, Kalina, Tenten and Mikari the first guarding Tsunami and Inari while Naruto, Neji and Sasuke would be the first group training on rotation, the three conscious Jonin would follow one group and the jonin of the rotational training would cover the permanent training group until such a point that Kakashi was awake and well enough to take over, Anko chose to be the one in charge of Naruto, Sasuke and Neji, Guy had picked the trio with his prized genin so he was with Shino Sai and Lee, which left Kurenai with Kalina, Tenten and Mikari, not that she minded all that much, it was now time for the two 'teams' to set off for their guard duty leaving Anko, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba and Sakura standing in the clearing chosen for training.

Naruto looked around idly noting that Sasuke was glaring at him brooding as was Sakura, but to his surprise it look like Neji was deep in thought but all of that was interrupted by Anko speaking up.

"Alright you lot I got a run down on your skills from your Sensei so I know what to be teaching you" said Anko before pointing to Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata and Kiba.

"You four are working on the tree climbing exercise" said Anko walking over to a tree.

"B-But A-Anko-Sensei w-we already k-know how t-to climb t-trees" stuttered Hinata.

"Well with this exercise you will learn to adhere to trees with your chakra" said Anko demonstrating by walking up a nearby tree, shocking Kiba, Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke. Once she was hanging by her feet from the lowest branch she flicked four kunai at the four genin hitting the ground just in front of their feet.

"Use those to mark your progress, I'm only going to give you this one tip, too much chakra and you will be blown off the tree and too little and you won't stick" declared Anko dropping from the tree landing on her feet before walking over to the other two genin.

"What are those losers going to be doing?" snidely asked Sakura getting a glare from Neji and Anko, Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Actually given these two have already mastered the tree climbing Neji here gets to do the water walking while I work with Naruto" declared Anko.

"What? I am an elite, an Uchiha I deserve private training not being stuck with this peasant work" declared Sasuke proudly.

"I'm an Uchiha too dumbass and I have already mastered both the tree climbing and water walking which is why Anko-sensei is working with me" said Naruto.

"What the Gaki said, now get to work _Uchiha_ or do I need to give you some motivation?" questioned Anko glaring at Sasuke letting a snake slither out of her sleeve for emphasis, Sasuke decided wisely to shut up and get started.

"Gai tells me you have been working on the water walking for a while now so you know what to do" said Anko turning to Neji who nodded and walked to a nearby stream to get started.

"Sensei I finished the exercise, can I take a break?" called out Sakura who was sitting on the first branch of the tree giggling happily to herself.

"Hell no you get to run up and down that tree until you drop" declared Anko getting a shocked look from the pink haired Genin before a kunai grazed her cheek.

"Get moving or else next time I won't miss" declared Anko an evil look in her eyes, and with that Sakura got right back to running up and down the tree. Anko turned back to Naruto.

"Alright Gaki what are you doing I know your control is as good as its going to get for now so…" said Anko trailing off getting the feeling Naruto got what she meant.

"If I can would I be allowed to read the scrolls Hikari gave me?" questioned Naruto quietly hoping that none of the other genin caught the conversation, Anko nodded to the blond haired genin who walked over to a tree not being climbed and sat against it and unfurled the first scroll, Anko meanwhile jumped up into a nearby tree sitting on a branch that gave her a clear view of all of the genin, she did enjoy watching Kiba and Sasuke both get blown of the trees, but most of the time her eyes were on her own student.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

The first day of training/ guard duty passed without problems and all the ninja including a now upright and on crutches Kakashi were in the clearing they had claimed. While the jonin discussed the matter at hand the genin had split up into their own social circles, Sakura was lying on the ground in the middle of the clearing having crashed the second she reached the clearing, Kiba, Shino and Hinata sat off to the side occasionally glancing around, Sai sat against a tree with a book in his hand drawing something, Sasuke was sitting against a tree brooding occasionally glaring at the back of Naruto who stood with Mikari, Kalina, Tenten, Lee and surprisingly Neji who had been acting less arrogant since Naruto beat him so easily, Lee had asked to spar with Naruto only for the blond to say it wasn't a good idea with the fact that they were on guard duty or training for the next few days, but had agreed once back in Konoha the two would spar.

"Alright brats listen up" called Anko making all of the genin turn to the woman topping all conversations.

"New plan tomorrow we split back up into regular teams and continue what we did today but there will be a fourth thing happening until the objective is complete" said Anko.

"What objective Anko?" questioned Tenten.

"Finding Gato's base of operations" said Anko.

"So which teams are doing what Anko-sensei?" questioned Neji.

"Kurenai's team you guys are training again, Guy's team you guys got Tazuna guard duty, Kakashi's team is protecting Inari and Tsunami, and my team were looking for Gato" declared Anko.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning#**

Naruto, Anko, Kalina and Mikari stood just outside their base camp ready to get to work.

"So Anko-sensei what's the plan?" questioned Naruto.

"First you make as many clones as you can" said Anko, Naruto nodded.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)** " called Naruto creating several hundred clones who stood at the ready awaiting orders.

"Alright here's the deal we're all splitting into groups of two, Naruto you're with me, Mikari, Kalina you two can either go with a clone or each other" said Anko, two said girls looked at each other before turning to Anko.

"Together" declared Kalina getting a nod from Anko.

"Ok then, now everyone is to head out in different direction and search for Gato's base if you find it head back to base camp and wait there for the rest of us, if not return anyway once the sun starts to set" declared Anko she got a nod from her two female genin and clones of her male genin who all scattered in groups of two, Naruto who had watched the process turned back to Anko only to see her gone.

"So which way are we going Naruuu-kuuuuun~~" whispered Anko purring out his name before licking his ear as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Why are you asking me Sensei from what I hear in the village you go both ways?" retorted Naruto, making the woman blush.

"Why don't you and I spend a night together so you can find out for yourself" returned Anko, now it was Naruto's turn to go bright red, seeing her student turn bright red Anko relented and let go of Naruto.

"So which way?" asked Anko looking at Naruto who closed his eyes for a moment before they snapped open before pointing off in a seemingly random direction, Anko nodded and the two took off in that direction.

* * *

 **#Five Minutes Later#**

"So you think he's a little cocky?" questioned Anko looking down at was almost certainly Gato's hideout.

"Either that or just stupid" replied Naruto before activating his Sharingan.

"No barriers or anything" said Naruto his eyes revealing no barriers around the compound, that sat at the bottom of a clearing the stupid part all around the walls of the compound were trees that were all taller than the wall.

"So do we head back, or do we scout it out?" questioned Naruto casting his gaze over to his sensei. Anko adopted a thoughtful expression.

"How many bandits do you sense inside?" questioned Anko. Naruto closed his eyes and concentraited.

"About two fifty over five levels" said Naruto, Anko once more looked to be deep in thought before nodding to Naruto.

"Henge into a bandit we'll drop in just to make sure there's nothing to dangerous" said Anko, Naruto nodded and flipped thought hand signs.

" **Henge No Jutsu (Transformation Jutsu)** " called Naruto and Anko at the same time, and the two were engulfed in clouds of smoke, once the smoke cleared the two looked like a pair of regular bandits, the duo tree hopped over the roof of the building, dropping down onto the roof of the building Naruto pried a vent guard off and the two disguised ninja climbed into the air vent. Crawling along inside the vent, Naruto who was in the lead had his sensing ability at its widest range.

As the two started crawling downwards they saw light flood the vent, Naruto crawled along the metal box they were in until he was above the vent. Naruto stopped for a moment.

"Why'd you stop?" questioned Anko quietly.

"Guards close by" whispered Naruto, once he felt them leave the area, the disguised blond kicked the vent breaking it before dropping into the hallway, he quickly nodded to Anko who dropped down after him.

However the second Anko's feet touched the floor she was engulfed in smoke and an alarm went off in the hallway, Naruto could feel the bandit's coming back and he saw the smoke around Anko clear revealing the woman herself.

"I'm sorry about this Anko-chan play along" said the sill disguised Naruto before he kneed Anko in the gut making her double over in pain clutching her stomach; Naruto then grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head into the ground.

"What's going on here?" questioned a voice from the end of a hallway.

"I caught this bitch breaking in through the vent" said Naruto pulling Anko up by her hair.

"Good job, Boss man is gonna want to see you and 'er" said the man nodding his head to Anko, Naruto nodded pulling Anko up before pulling out a length of rope and tying her hands up before turning to the other bandit who was looking at him funny.

"What?" questioned Naruto.

"I haven't seen you 'round here before" said the man.

"Oh yeah I'm new name's Blaze" said 'Blaze'.

"Oh right well you probably don't know where bossman is follow me" said the bandit, Naruto nodded and followed the bandit through the halls until they came to a large set of double doors, the bandit nodded to the doors, Naruto pushed them open before pushing Anko in.

"WHAT IS IT?" screamed a midget in a tux behind a desk.

"Uh Bossman I found this chick breaking in through the vents" said Naruto pointing to Anko.

"Oh, good job my friend please come in" said the man before he nodded to two men beside him who came forwards and took Anko by the arms, she looked scared as the two men took her away.

"So what's gonna happen to her?" questioned Naruto before Anko had left the room.

"She'll be tortured for whatever she knows then broken in and sold off" said Gato nonchalantly, Naruto nodded as Anko was taken out of the room.

* * *

 **Alright People chapter over**

 **So i felt i'd go the lesser traveled path with the wave and have Naruto infiltrate Gato's mansion and take the even lesser traveled path and have the infiltration fuck up** **so here we are**

 **Not much else to say this chapter**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	19. C-Ranks VI

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Kalina passed back and forth while Mikari looked on in equal worry as the two waited for Naruto and Anko to return from their mission.

"What could be keeping them?" questioned Kalina looking at her friend.

"I don't know Kalina" said Mikari looking up at her worried friend.

"What could be keeping who?" asked Naruto as he and Anko walked into the clearing both of them covered in blood none of which looked to be their own thankfully. Kalina ran over to her teammate and Sensei hugging them both.

"Thank Kami you two are alright but what took so long?" questioned Kalina looking at Naruto and Anko.

"Well…"

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

Anko sat on the ground her arms chained to a wall above her head. She wasn't sure how long it had been since her 'capture' but they had sent in their 'best' interrogator who could do nothing to make Anko talk however she was having a problem escaping as she couldn't mould her chakra at least not since she had been put in the shackles, suddenly the door opened and a man stepped in, Anko had to stop her plotting as she looked up at the man who closed the door behind him.

"Naruto?" questioned the purple haired Jonin looking up at the man who simply nodded.

"What's going on Naruto?" questioned Anko, Naruto walked forwards as he reached for Anko's shackles.

"Ok so there's lots of bandits around, Gato is just as cocky as we thought but that's kind of justified-" said Naruto interrupted by Anko.

"Why is that?" questioned Anko.

"This building is a former Uzumaki political embassy and as such it has many defences against ninja hence why your henge was dispelled while mine wasn't as I am Uzumaki" said Naruto.

"Is that why I can't mould my chakra these shackles are chakra suppressants?" questioned the Jonin sensei getting a nod from her student, who managed to break said shackles. Anko rubbed her somewhat bruised wrists before turning to her student.

"So what's the plan?" questioned Anko.

"Well unfortunately you're limited to Taijutsu and Bukijutsu as anything you use that needs chakra your chakra will scramble making it fail" said Naruto getting a nod from Anko.

"So I'll get up and attack Gato and once you hear shit start to go down that's your cue to break out and start wasting these goons" declared Naruto, Anko nodded it sounded like a sound plan.

Naruto stood and walked out the door still under his **Henge** and walked over to the guard and held out the keys to Anko's cell the guard went to take them only for Naruto to slice the man's throat with Eiga, before the second guard could so much as move a stick figure like construct shot out of Naruto's shadow lunging forwards and impaling the man, once the man stopped moving the shadow dissipated and the body fell to the ground.

Before the body had even touched the ground Naruto was already passed it and moving upstairs to the first floor, as Naruto turned the corner to head up the stairs he turned into a hallway with ten bandits all standing somewhere along the hall. Naruto dropped his **Henge** cloaking himself in a cloud of smoke drawing the attention of the bandits in the hall, they began to run at Naruto who stabbed the blade of Eiga into the ground before pumping a huge amount of chakra into it.

" **Deck the halls with shadows and bring forth a daemon** " chanted Naruto as shadows shot out of the blade enveloping the walls, floor and ceiling in shadows the ten bandits just stopped dead in their tracks when the entire hall was covered in shadows and like that spikes of shadow jumped off the wall impaling all of the bandits.

Within five minute Naruto was once more in front of Gato's office having had no other major incidents since the one of the first floor. Naruto paused for a moment letting his Sharingan flare to life in his eyes, Naruto then kicked the door open surprizing Gato.

"Who the hell are you and what are you-" ordered Gato only to stop as Naruto dash forwards and held his blade to the midget businessman's throat.

"Now Gato be a good little bastard and fill out the forms to sign your company over to me" declared Naruto glaring at Gato, who squeaked and nodded pulling the forms out of his desk.

"I n-need a-a –n-name" stuttered Gato.

"No you don't just fill out the stuff you need to I'll fill out the rest later" ordered Naruto, Gato nodded and filled out the form before handing it to Naruto who took it and slipped it into his trench coat pocket.

"Now be a good little piggy and stand up" said Naruto using the tip of his blade to ease Gato out of his chair.

"Now you're going to open your safe" declared Naruto, Gato would have argued but the sword was jabbed lightly into him making him nod and move over to his safe where he quickly spun the dial through the right combination before the door swung open revealing a large amount of cash, gold and other things including scrolls. Naruto noted out of the corner of his eye Gato was quietly moving towards the door.

"Oh you've out lived your usefulness Gato" said Naruto turning around to the man who stopped dead when he heard Naruto speaking to him. Naruto bit his thumb before running the bloodied digit along his arm before slamming the hand into the ground.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)** " called Naruto as his hand touched the ground causing a large Fuinjutsu matrix to spread out from his hand before smoke poured out. Once the smoke cleared a bear like creature with black fur and white plates with red tribal lines covering them and orange eyes, however this creature had what looked like stones imbedded in its skin all over with several larger spikes on either side of the spine.

" **Ah Naruto I haven't seen you since our introduction"** spoke the creature.

"Yes I know and I'm sorry it has taken so long for met to summon you Renga but right now I just need some chaos after that shit stain is wiped from the face of the earth" said Naruto pointing to Gato, Renga looked at Naruto then to Gato before once more looking at Naruto and nodding.

" **Chaos, this is my kind of party"** declared Renga before he jumped forwards slashing at the man killing him before he could even scream. Renga then busted through the doors and left to cause some chaos, Naruto meanwhile pulled out a sealing scroll to seal everything into.

* * *

 **#With Anko#**

Anko had been sitting on the cell floor for about five minutes now and had yet to hear any of the chaos Naruto promised, but she refused to go against the plan especially with the seals in the area fucking with her chakra.

"AUGH WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" screamed a voice from somewhere and Anko smirked, that was the que; the purple haired woman stood up waiting another moment or two before ripping the door open and running out of her cell and up the stairs and out into the yard what she saw was not what she had been expecting… in the yard was a large black bear like creature swatting all of the bandit's like they were flies.

"Well that's cool I guess" muttered Anko before she pulled out a pair of kunai and rushed in and joined the creature attacking the bandits.

After a few minutes Naruto appeared and joined his summon and Anko in attacking all of the bandits.

* * *

 **#Flashback End#**

"…And we killed all of the bandits on the way out" said Naruto.

"Why the hell didn't you wait for us?" questioned an angry Kalina.

"Because it was at first a scouting mission until Anko's **Henge** got dispelled then it turned into an assault" declared Naruto.

"Well good work you two, someone needs to go and tell Tazuna that Gato's dead" said Kakashi watching as Naruto's clothes became soaked more than likely from Suiton chakra to get the blood out.

"I'll do it" said Naruto as the blood ran out of his clothes and off his person before he flared Katon chakra to dry the clothes.

"I'll come with you" declared Anko whose bloody clothes had vanished replaced with a clean set but it was obvious that she hadn't used the same trick Naruto did with the blood still on her person.

"Not with that much blood on you, you won't" declared Naruto. Anko walked over to a nearby lake and began washing the blood off while Naruto leaned on a tree.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minute Later: Tazuna's House#**

Naruto knocked on the door with Anko standing behind him, they both heard shuffling from behind the door.

"Oh Shinobi-san please come in" said Tsunami as she saw it was Naruto and Anko.

"What can we do for you?" asked Tsunami motioning for the two ninja to sit at the table where Tazuna sat.

"Nothing we just came to talk" said Naruto remaining standing not planning on staying long.

"What is it kid?" questioned Tazuna.

"Gato's dead" declared Naruto shocking both Tazuna and Tsunami.

"W-what did you say?" questioned Tazuna.

"Gato is dead, no longer on this mortal coil, pushing up daisies, kaput" said Naruto.

"Inari come down here" called Tsunami. Several minutes later said boy appeared in the room only to see Naruto and Anko and then get mad.

"What are you two doing here why don' you just go back to your cushy lives in you village miles away from the problems of our village" growled the boy. Naruto glared at the boy.

"INARI" scaled Tsunami but it was too late. Naruto stood up abruptly and walked out of the house.

"Just so you know brat we came to tell you all that Gato is dead" declared Anko making Inari's eyes go wide before Anko walled out of the house.

Anko followed Naruto as he ran off into the forest, Anko jumped up into the trees as Naruto stopped in a clearing.

" **Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu)** " yelled Naruto spewing forth a fireball towards a tree.

" **Kyofuton Hoppō uinzu (Gale Style Northern Winds)** " roared Naruto pushing his hands out as wide as they could go before slamming his hands together making gale force winds swing around from his hands slamming the trees together.

" **Ranton Reizā Sākasu(Storm Style Laser Circus)** " screamed Naruto a halo of light forming around his clasped together hands before about six bolts of lightning shot out of the halo towards yet another tree making it explode into a cloud of splinters

Naruto then yanked Eiga off his back before charging forwards and slicing through a tree trunk before shadow's shot out of the blade making the tree shatter into splinters.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" screamed Naruto dropping to his knees and his sword screaming up into the sky, Anko seeing her student in trauma dropped from the tree before walking over to her downed student.

"Naruto-kun" said Anko as she knelt down beside him he turned to face her.

"Anko-Sen-" said Naruto interrupted by the woman pulling him into her chest in a hug, Naruto's eyes began to water.

"It-it-it's just so-" spoke Naruto.

"I know Naruto I know" said Anko patting Naruto's back and like that the floodgates broke and Naruto began crying his eyes out on Anko's shoulder. Anko just let Naruto cry silently condemning the village for hurting such a kind soul.

After a few moments Naruto stopped crying but Anko still held him to her in a hug. After a moment though Naruto's arms went slack and Anko looked down at the boy who had apparently fallen asleep in her embrace.

Deciding against going back to camp carrying an asleep Naruto Anko created a clone to let the other jonin know what she was doing as she shuffled herself over to a tree and let her eyes drift shut as she hugged Naruto.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **not really all that much to say about this chapter so**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	20. C-Ranks VII

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto awoke from one of the most peaceful nights of sleep he'd had in months. As his eyes fluttered open and he looked down he realised why, Naruto saw a pair of slender arms wrapped around his torso, turning just so Naruto saw the still sleeping face of his Sensei, Naruto just turned back and faced forwards as a small smile spread across his face.

"Thank you Anko-chan" whispered Naruto leaning back into the purple haired woman's embrace before his honed sensor skills picked up on a large chakra signature nearby and not one he knew, Naruto sighed and created a clone which he quickly substituted with before walking away to find the signature.

Naruto slipped through the forest stealthily towards the signature, when he got to just outside the clearing the signature was within he could see a girl in the clearing picking herbs. Quickly deciding that a stealthy approach was better Naruto quickly moved backwards enough that when he used his jutsu it wouldn't alert the girl.

" **Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu)** " whispered Naruto transforming into Narumi, after removing her headband Narumi walked into the clearing.

"Oh Hello" said Narumi faking surprise upon seeing the person in the clearing.

"Oh hello" said the girl turning around.

"I'm Narumi what's your name" said Narumi with a soft smile.

"I'm Haku" declared Haku watching Narumi carefully.

"What are you doing out here so early?" questioned Narumi.

"Oh I'm just picking some herbs to help my friend he was attacked by some of Gato's goons recently" said Haku picking a plant and putting it in her basket.

"Would you like a hand?" questioned Narumi, Haku turned to face the girl for a moment.

"If it's not too much trouble" said Haku with a kind smile. Narumi nodded and began picking the same herb she saw in Haku's basket.

"So where are you from Haku-san?" questioned Narumi looking over at Haku.

"I was born in the land of water but my parents died when I was young, but my friend helped me and we left the land of water together" said Haku with a soft smile

"So this friend of yours what's he like?" questioned Narumi not letting Haku return the question.

"He's a bit rough to everyone but he's also kind at the same time I see him as the father I never really had, he just wants what's best for everyone even if the way he goes about it isn't the best way" said Haku.

"He sounds like a kind man" said Narumi.

"Yeah he is" declared Haku.

"So why is he working for Gato?" questioned Narumi.

"Oh that's because Gato promised us protection from Kiri hunter nin" said Haku nonchalantly until a second later when she realised what she said before her head snapped towards Narumi who was gone replaced with a pile of the herbs she'd been picking.

" _Make sure Zabuza gets better Haku-san"_ came the disembodied voice of Narumi.

Haku quickly looked around before grabbing the herbs from the pile and putting them in her basket and walking out of the clearing.

Narumi meanwhile had left the clearing and undone her transformation returning to Naruto and Naruto had returned to the clearing with Anko in it only to find the woman squeezing his clone tightly and his clone asleep, Naruto once more substituted with his clone and dispelled the clone before it could wake up causing Naruto to become sleepy, letting his eyes flutter closed Naruto once more fell back asleep in the arms of Anko.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Anko woke up feeling something pressed against her chest, she was about to slap the thing but just before she did that she realised what it was and opening her eyes to make sure she saw that it was in fact Naruto who she was hugging close to her chest. Images of the previous night sprung to the forefront of her mind.

" _I've never seen him look so vulnerable"_ thought Anko looking down at the sleeping face of her blond student and friend.

"Never again" declared Anko planting a gentle kiss on Naruto's forehead.

"Oh Anko-sensei morning" sleepily spoke Naruto his eyes fluttering open.

"Morning yourself sleepyhead" said Anko with a smirk on her face.

"Uh Anko-sensei about last night…" began Naruto Anko snapped out of her teasing mood.

"Thankyou Anko" said Naruto hugging the woman.

"No problem Naruto we're friends" said Anko hugging the boy with a smile on her face.

After a minute or two Naruto and Anko parted and just smiled at each other.

"Uh Anko-chan I know this might seem weird but when we get back home would you like to go out for Dongo or something?" questioned Naruto nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha are you asking me out on a date?" questioned Anko with a grin on her face, Naruto just looked down shyly and nodded scared of her response.

"Naruto look at me" said Anko looking down at the nervous boy.

"Naruto-kun" said Anko, still Naruto didn't look up. Anko pushed Naruto's head up with her finger forcing the now terrified boy to look at her.

"Naruto-kun I'm not saying no but do you really want to date me I'm twice your age?" questioned Anko.

"Yes Anko-chan you should know age means nothing to me" said Naruto with a smile.

"You have yourself a date Naruto" said Anko with a grin, making Naruto's face split into a huge grin and hug the woman.

The two stayed in their embrace for several moments just enjoying the contact but after a moment the two broke the contact.

"I suppose we should head back" said Naruto as he pulled back from Anko with a sad look on his face.

"Yeah I guess so" said Anko before both of them stood up, both of them began to walk back to the clearing claimed by the ninja, however on the way Naruto snaked his hand over Anko's before interlocking their fingers, Anko looked down to the blond then to their hands before rolling her eyes as a grin spread across her face. As the two approached the clearing Anko smirked and decided to mess with Naruto a little bit, Anko lent down and when before Naruto realised Anko had pressed her lips to his.

When Naruto realised what was happening he went rigid and before he could enjoy the feeling it was already over and Anko was sauntering away with a sway in her hips and smirk on her face, Naruto numbly stumbled into the clearing aft Anko who smirked as she watched Naruto wander in.

"Are you two ok?" questioned Kalina looking at the two.

"All good, Right Naruto?" declared Anko, Naruto just nodded numbly still in shock about the kiss.

"Alright Anko today's your teams turn at the bridge" declared Kakashi getting a nod from the woman.

"Alright guys you heard him get whatever you need and be ready to go" said Anko, getting a nod from Kalina and Mikari, Naruto just stood there for a moment before shaking his head violently snapping himself out of his daze.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

It was team six's second day guarding Tazuna fortunately the man had almost finished the bridge and there had not been any retaliations from any leftover Gato goons.

"Oh look at this so inconspicuous mist hanging over the bridge and bridge alone" yelled Naruto into the mist.

"Alright I get it brat" declared Zabuza as the mist began to clear revealing the man and Haku masked and standing by his side.

"Nice to see you again Haku" said Naruto much to the girls confusion. Haku then blinked and….

"Narumi-san?" questioned Haku looking at the now red haired girl.

"One and the same" said Naruto dispelling his regular henge.

"So this is the kid that tricked you in the woods Haku" said Zabuza looking at the blond.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-sama" said Haku.

"I thought it might interest you two to know Gato is dead" declared Naruto.

"What?" questioned Zabuza looking at Naruto.

"I killed him, sliced his head off" said Naruto pulling out a scroll and tossing it to Zabuza.

"What's this?" questioned Zabuza.

"Proof" declared Naruto as Zabuza opened the scroll revealing a sealing Matrix, Zabuza pumped chakra into the matrix unsealing what appeared to be a human head.

"So why not just kill Haku when you had the chance and why show me this?" questioned Zabuza.

"I have an offer for you Zabuza, Haku" said Naruto, Zabuza raised his eyebrow at Naruto.

"Go on" said the swordsman.

"I can offer you a position in the leaf, a jonin most likely and chunin for Haku" said Naruto

"What do you want in return?" asked Zabuza.

"Nothing I just don't want to see two people such as yourselves waste your lives on the run, Haku is a kind soul who would make an excellent healer, while you Zabuza would make an addition to a fairly dismal number of swordsman in Konoha, and a fair interrogator or whatever path you choose I have no judgment on what you do" said Naruto.

"Alright brat but you got to prove to me that this will be worth it" said Zabuza taking the sword off his back.

"And how do you want to do this?" questioned Naruto getting into a stance while reaching back ready to pull his blades off his back.

"Haku and you spar you win we go with you, she wins we go off on our own" said Zabuza handing his sword to Haku who hefted the blade onto her shoulder.

"I like that idea" declared Naruto with a smirk.

"Naruto are you sure about bringing them to Konoha?" questioned Anko looking to her student, Naruto turned back to Anko nodding before turning to face Haku before walking closer to the centre of the bridge, the two met in the middle.

"Well Naruto-san are you ready?" questioned Haku with Zabuza's large blade resting on her shoulder.

"Any time Haku" said Naruto pulling both blades off his back and holding them at his sides.

As if an unknown signal went off between them both sword wielders jumped back from each other, Haku hefted the sword off her shoulder with her right hand and held it to her left before dashing forwards at Naruto slashing at his him in an upwards ark, only to be blocked by the daemonic blade of Eiga, Naruto smirked at Haku as a stick figure burst forth from his shadow slamming its claw like fingers into Haku's blade making the girl back up.

Haku eyed the shadow stickman as shadows wrapped around Naruto's form before jumping out of the way as a spike of shadow launched from Naruto's shadows forwards at her, Haku thinking she was in the clear was about to attack Naruto only for spikes of shadow to branch out of the main spoke and for one of those to pierce her side.

"That's an interesting sword Naruto-san" Said Haku watching the blond role Eiga in his hand.

"Oh you have no idea" said Naruto who jumped up into the air.

" **Getsuga Tenshō (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)** " called Naruto launching out a red and black shockwave of chakra towards Haku who blocked the attack with her large cleaver, only for a light coated blade to begin to slice into it.

Off to the side Zabuza's eyes widened at the boy and his attack.

" _How did he do that special blade or not lighting chakra shouldn't be able to cut through Kubikiribocho"_ thought Zabuza to himself watching the fight.

"That was unexpected" said Haku as she ran the sharp point of the blade across her skin making the metal that had been cleaved away by Naruto's last attack return to normal. Haku then funnelled her chakra into her own blade making ice form on the edge of the blade.

"Oh a Hyoton user hey this could be very interesting" said Naruto closing his eyes.

"How did you know?" questioned Haku looking shocked at the blond haired boy whose eyes snapped open revealing his three tomoed Sharingan.

"For now Let's Dance" declared Naruto with a borderline psychotic smirk.

* * *

 **So People chapter over**

 **So we have had Naruto ask Anko out i'm not sure if it felt rushed or even natural so let me know**

 **not really all that much more to say but if you need clarification on something from this chapter feel free to ask**

 **anyway Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	21. C-Ranks VIII

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto dashed forwards spinning his sword in his hands so now he held it back hand once Naruto was within a metre of Haku he swung his blade at her neck only for it to be blocked for a second by a sheet of ice, and it turns out that one second was all Haku needed to jump back out of the path of the blade slice, Naruto however spun all of the way around and crashed his heel into the side of Haku's head however the Haku in front of him shattered into shards of ice. Naruto skidded to a halt with his back to Zabuza before narrowing his Sharingan eyes looking back and forth before spinning his blade around once more so it was forwards before swinging the blade over his head and then under his left arm.

" **Getsuga Tenshō (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)** " called Naruto launching a shockwave of black and red chakra from his blade back at Haku who was trying to sneak up on him.

"Shit" shouted Haku before jumping out of the way of wave, only to have to block a shadow tendril with her blade.

"You can't hide from me Haku" said Naruto with a grin, as he turned to face her shadow stick men either side of him. Haku jumped back.

" **Hyoton** **Hiryū No Jutsu (Ice Style Ice Dragon Jutsu)"** Yelled Haku sending out an ice dragon that flew towards Naruto.

" **Ranton Sōdaina kaminari (Storm Style Grand Thunder)** " called Naruto pointing Eiga up into the air before a cloud started to form over the top of Haku and Naruto.

* * *

 **#With Zabuza#**

" _THAT'S IT THIS KID'S GOT RANTON"_ screamed Zabuza in his mind working out how his prized blade was sliced earlier.

* * *

 **#With the two fighting ninja#**

Naruto jumped on top of the ice dragon and began to slide down its back towards Haku who was still trying to work out what the cloud was. When Naruto reached the centre of the ice dragon he launched himself off it just as a bolt of lightning shot from the cloud and shattered the ice dragon Naruto with his sword in one hand swung the blade down on Haku's head Haku brought her own blade up to block with the flat of the blade which became coated in ice, Naruto's blade slammed into the flat of the ice coated blade, shattering the ice, Naruto then slammed his hand into the blade before pushing off it and flipping over Haku landing back to back, Naruto then slammed his elbow into Haku's back making her back bend in unnatural ways before Naruto then swung around his daemonic blade slicing through the air before slamming blade first into Haku's side going an inch deep into her skin, Naruto then followed that up spinning around and kicking Haku in the head knocking her unconscious making her fall to the bridge in a heap.

Naruto after seeing Haku not getting back up walked over and knelt down next to the girl.

"Ok kid you proved you point" said Zabuza running up to Naruto thinking the blond was going to kill his adopted daughter.

"Yes I know that's why I'm healing her" said Naruto pulling a seal out of his supplies pouch and placing it on Haku before pulsing his chakra into the seal making the wound on Haku's side stitch itself shut. Zabuza picked up his blade sticking it back on his back and picking up his daughter.

"Zabuza I would like to see you and her here tomorrow bring what you need from your hideout" said Naruto getting a nod from the Zabuza before he vanished in a swirl of water.

"Why do you want to see him tomorrow?" questioned Anko looking at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. Naruto tossed a scroll to Anko.

"Another mission" said Anko unbelieving looking at the scroll.

"The other morning after I met Haku I sent a letter to Jiji about her and Zabuza and then asked him about this" said Naruto, Anko by this time had actually opened the scroll and read it.

"What is it Anko-sensei?" questioned Kalina looking up to her sensei.

"Tazuna-san is there anyone in wave who would take us to Uzushio?" questioned Anko making Tazuna, Mikari and Kalina's eyes widen the two young kunoichi recognising the name from conversations with Naruto, Tazuna from when he was a boy and the Uzushio ninja would often come to wave before heading off on missions.

"Yes but why are you going there?" questioned Tazuna.

"I want to visit my ancestral homeland and explore it hopefully learning about my Kekkei Genkai" said Naruto once more making Tazuna's eyes widen.

"I'll put you onto a guy this afternoon" said Tazuna.

* * *

 **#The Next Day#**

"Alright brat we're here, what's the deal?" questioned Zabuza as Haku stood next to the man.

"You two are coming with us on our next mission" said Naruto getting a raised eyebrow from Zabuza.

"We're going to Uzushio so I can explore and collect any of my clan artefacts" declared Naruto. Zabuza nodded now understanding why they needed their stuff they were more than likely going to Uzushio then straight back to Konoha.

"What are we waiting for?" questioned Zabuza.

"Nothing now" said Naruto walking away the two jonin and three genin following Naruto.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto and his team plus Zabuza and Haku stood on a boat with the captain beside them.

"So how are we supposed to get past the whirlpools?" questioned Kalina looking over the edge of the boat.

"I remember from when I were a lad the blood of an Uzumaki needs get to the centre of the whirlpool usually they just cut their hand and flicked their hand towards the whirlpool" said the Capitan, everyone turned to Naruto who already had a kunai in hand before slicing the other palm and flicking his hand over the edge of the boat letting the blood from his hand fly into the water and more specifically into the swirls of the whirlpool where they watched as the blood mysteriously stayed together as it swirled around the eddy. As it reached the bottom and disappeared everyone waited with bated breath and after a moment there was a golden flash and the whirlpools slowed and slowed until they came to a stop.

Once the eddies had stopped the boat carefully moved through the now flat water it didn't take long after that for the boat to reach the shore. Once they made it to the shore Naruto told the captain they would be a couple of hours and asked him to wait for them.

The ninja had landed on a small shoreline that cut a pass through the mountains that seemed to surround the island, Naruto leading the other five walked along the path which seemed to be broken up by the remnants of earth jutsu, Naruto's head lowered as he saw that, Mikari, Kalina, Anko, even Haku looked at Naruto in worry. Naruto just powered forwards trying to ignore the obvious signs of the attack on his ancestral home. Once the ninja reached the actual village of Uzushiogakure they found a pair of metal gates welcoming them or rather what was once a pair of metal gates long since rusted greeting them, Naruto looked down before pushing the gates open.

With a great groan of protest the gates opened slightly before simply falling off of their hinges, what welcomed the ninja inside the village gates was not pleasant, the first thing that was seen particularly by Naruto were skeletons, Naruto stiffly walked over to the first skeleton which he saw and much to his anger he saw loosely wrapped around the skull a Uzushio headband. Naruto dropped next to the skeleton.

"You fought well kinsman, you can rest in peace" said Naruto his hair shadowing his eyes, Naruto put his hands together in a single hand sign.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)** " weakly called Naruto creating a hoard of Naruto's hundreds of them.

"Collect all of the Uzumaki skeletons and bring them to the tower, burn the rest and anything like weapons armour and materials bring to the tower as well" said Naruto, the clones stood there for a moment.

"GO" yelled Naruto making the clones scatter one clone taking the skeleton in front of Naruto who didn't even seem to notice the blonde's head was down his hair shadowing his eyes.

Anko who had been watching Naruto closely since they left the boat stepped forwards, and knelt down behind Naruto before pulling him into a hug, momentarily surprizing the blond before he somewhat relaxed into Anko's embrace, Naruto took a deep breath before standing up Anko still hugging him stood up too.

"Thank you Anko-chan" said Naruto not turning around but letting a small smile grace his features.

While the clones ran around burning the bones of dead Kiri, Kumo or Iwa nin or collecting the bodies of fallen Uzumaki, the real Naruto along with other five ninja walked towards the tower in the centre of the village.

"Wow" declared Anko as they walked up to the tower it was at least the size of the Hokage tower and had three different rivers running underneath it. The rest of the ninja couldn't help but agree with Anko.

Walking into the tower the ninja could see a set of stairs going up and another set going down. Naruto deciding that there could only be one or maybe two floors down decided to head down first.

As it turned out there was only one basement floor which upon examination looked like people had been trying to breach a door but had no luck with, Naruto instantly recognised the style of door and worked out why.

"The clan vaults" muttered Naruto shocking the other ninja, Zabuza had heard stories from the Kiri nin who had tried to breach these vaults to get the Uzumaki Fuinjutsu scrolls it was impossible to get into well that what the Kiri nin said, Zabuza wasn't stupid he could see seals all over the door meaning there would have been barriers and blood seals and the like to stope people like the Kiri nin from getting in.

Naruto walked up to the door running his hand over the seals getting a feel for them also analysing them with his Sharingan surprisingly there was a bit of seals about the Sharingan presumably made so Madara could access the vaults after he married Naruto's grandmother.

It took several minutes for Naruto to analyse the seals and work out what they did which was amazing seeing as the next most knowledgeable person with seals Kalina could barely decipher any of them. Naruto once more pulled out his trusty kunai and sliced his palm, at the same time he activated his Sharingan, his Uzumaki blood while strong might not unlock it so he would have to use the catch in the seals designed for his grandfather along with his own Uzumaki blood to open the sealed door.

Naruto rubbed his bloodied palm along the door while his Sharingan was active, the wall pulsed white for several moments before finally glowing gold and then splitting down the centre before opening inwards.

"Well here we go" said Naruto walking into the room followed closely by Anko then by Mikari and Kalina, then Zabuza and Haku.

Once they got inside they were greeted by the sight of hundreds upon hundreds of scrolls lined up and split into categories, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu and even a small section on Dojutsu although Naruto assumed that was all Sharingan texts.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone jutsu)** " called Naruto once more creating a small army of clones. Naruto pulled out six scrolls and tossed them to six random clones.

"Seal everything in sections" declared Naruto getting a salute from all of the clones.

"Naruto-kun" said Anko drawing the blonde's attention to her, she pointed to his chest where his crystal necklace was glowing, Naruto raised an eyebrow but then noticed that a section of the wall was also glowing a bit…

* * *

 **Alright People chapter over**

 **So we have the conclusion of Naruto and Haku's fight and a little trip to Uzushio**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter**

 **now shameless self plug for those of you who are interested i have posted a Naruto High School DXD Xover story by the name of Kitsune Nephalem just if anyone is interested**

 **other then that not much else so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	22. Chunin Exams I

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto and Anko walked down the streets of Konohagakure, their team having completed their reports on all three of their missions not five minutes prior, with Zabuza and Haku being taken off the T&I to make sure they weren't taking advantage of Naruto, and Mikari and Kalina both heading home, Naruto and Anko were now on their date, both had toyed with the idea of going home first but neither were that desperate so they simply decided to have their date while the afternoon was still young. Anko was leading Naruto to her favourite dango shop, which she was sure the owner wouldn't care about Naruto's burden as the owner was a former ninja who was friends with the Yondaime Hokage so he would know the difference between the seal and the kunai within or Naruto and the Kyubi within as the case may be.

"Are you sure this guy won't care Anko?" questioned Naruto looking apprehensively at the purple haired kunoichi.

"Yes Naruto I'm sure he was a ninja and was friends with the Yondaime he knows his way around seals" said Anko smiling sadly that Naruto was this jumpy about new people in the village.

The two ninja walked into the market district, Naruto's eyes were constantly darting around back and forth like a deer in headlights Naruto was ready to bolt at any moments. The bond nearly jumped out of his skin when Anko put a gentle hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Naruto looked up to the woman before a smile spread across his face calming down slightly Naruto was able to walk at a more relaxed pace beside Anko.

It thankfully only took five minutes for Naruto and Anko to reach the dango shop, walking in there was thankfully few people there.

"Ah Anko nice to see you again, I see you brought a friend" declared a man behind the counter he was a tall man, he had short spiky brown hair and green eyes.

"Actually Ren he's my boyfriend" said Anko with a smile, Naruto who had been nervous perked up a bit being declared Anko's boyfriend.

"Is that so hmmm" said the now identified Ren leaning down to Naruto's height to look the boy directly in the eyes.

"Yes" declared Naruto confidently.

"Well boy you hurt her and your dead meat" declared Ren with a narrowed gaze.

"REN" screamed Anko.

"I will never let her get hurt when I'm around" declared Naruto glaring back at the man.

"Good" said the green eyed man.

* * *

 **#Ten Minutes Later#**

Naruto and Anko walked out of the store with a container holding five sticks of dango each, now it was Naruto's turn to be the leader of the two as he jumped to the roof Anko following closely behind.

"Where are we going Naruto-kun?" questioned Anko following Naruto closely.

"Telling you would ruin the surprize An-chan" declared Naruto with a small grin on his face looking back at the woman.

The two made their way across the village roof hopping Anko still trying to get Naruto to tell her where they were going only for him to tell her every time that he wouldn't ruin the surprise however Anko got a good idea of where the two were going when they reached the bottom of the Hokage monument, the two of them ascended the stairs leading to the top of the monument. Once the two made it to the top Naruto lead them to the railing before jumping over it, Anko jumped over the railing and landed next to the blond, Naruto walked over to the edge before jumping out onto the Yondaime Hokage's head, Anko followed his lead once the two were on the great stone head the two of them sat down.

"This place is my favourite place in the village" said Naruto looking out over the whole village while Anko began digging into the dango, she was running on auto piolet as she looked out over the village.

"It's beautiful" declared Anko.

"Not as beautiful as you" said Naruto with a smirk, Anko just raised a brow and smiled casting a sideways glace at the blond.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto and Anko had remained atop the stone face of the Yondaime Hokage for hours simply enjoying each other's company, but all good things must come to an end and for both the Jonin sensei and her student the date was a good thing.

"It's getting dark" said Naruto the sun had set not twenty minutes ago.

"Yeah I guess we should head home" said Anko standing up.

"I'll escort you home An-chan" said Naruto standing up taking her hand in his own with a smile, Anko just rolled her eyes as a small smile spread across her face.

The walk to Anko's apartment was quiet as neither said a word just basking in the other's presence. Once the two reached Anko's apartment complex they stopped Anko turned to Naruto.

"I-I had fun Naru-kun" said Anko with a smile holding his hands.

"Yeah we should do this again sometime" said Naruto with a smile.

"That sounds nice" said Anko with a smile.

"Goodnight Anko" said Naruto turning to leave.

"Oi get back here you" said Anko with mirth pulling Naruto back around to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"See you later _Naruto-kuuuuuuuunnnnnnnn_ " whispered Anko before she disappeared into her apartment complex. Naruto's face went bright red as a blush spread across his cheeks. Naruto then let a goofy grin appear on his face before turning and heading for the Uzumaki compound.

* * *

 **#Several Minutes Later#**

Naruto walked through the gates of the Uzumaki compound ready to just walk into his house and go up to bed and fall on it then fall asleep, but just before he could open the door he felt a chakra build up behind him, Naruto turned around to see a female purple haired Neko masked ANBU appearing in a Shunshin just as the leaves began to die down.

"Yes Yugao-chan?" questioned Naruto looking at the woman.

"Naruto you need to come to the hospital right now" said Yugao in a happy but scared and hurried tone.

"What's going on?" questioned Naruto scared what was happening.

"it's easier to show you" said Yugao placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder before the two were engulfed in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Konoha Hospital Coma Ward#**

The leaves died down from the Shunshin and Naruto found himself outside of Kushina's hospital room.

Naruto was now very worried he pushed the door open and was greeted by an unexpected sight.

"Where is my baby where is Naruto?" questioned the upright and conscious Kushina glaring at Hiruzen.

"Kaa-chan?" questioned the blond from the now open door unbelieving his eyes, Kushina turned to the voice and her eyes locked on Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto?" questioned the red haired woman noting the whisker marks on his cheeks and the look of the boy he had his father's skin tone, and hair but he had her eyes and facial structure.

"Kaa-chan" said Naruto launching himself at Kushina catching her in a hug.

"Oh Naruto my baby boy" said Kushina hugging Naruto as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Let's leave these two alone for a while people they have a lot to talk about" declared Hiruzen clearing everyone from the room.

"Kaa-chan you're really awake" said Naruto pulling back from their hug looking straight up into her eyes.

"Yep I'm awake and I swear I'll never leave you again Musuko (Son)" declared Kushina with a teary smile hugging Naruto close to her, Naruto just smiled and hugged his mother.

"So this is what a mother's love feels like" muttered Naruto hugging Kushina who hugged him tighter after hearing his comment.

"You don't know a mother's love?" questioned Kushina looking down at her son, who looked up and shook his head.

"No the closest was probably Mikoto-sensei … that is until she died" said Naruto looking down sadly at the loss of Mikoto.

"Mikoto is dead?" questioned Kushina.

"Yeah all of the Uchiha accept her youngest son who is an asshole, and us I guess" said Naruto shocking Kushina before realisation dawned on her.

"We didn't seal you Sharingan" said Kushina.

"Its fine I know about Jiji Hikari-obasan told me about him" said Naruto.

"Hikari she's here?" questioned Kushina looking excited only to get a sad head shake from Naruto.

"No I met her on a mission not all that long ago" said Naruto.

"Oh ok" said Kushina looking down sad she hadn't seen her sister in years.

"So you're a ninja?" questioned Kushina getting a nod from her son.

"Yep Genin Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha at your service" said Naruto with a smile.

"Well Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha please regale me with your stories of adventure and danger" said Kushina somewhat sarcastically.

* * *

 **#About An Hour Later#**

Naruto sat on Kushina's bed telling her about his ninja carrier until the door was opened.

"Mr Uzumaki if you would could you wait outside we need to talk with Kushina-sama in private" said a doctor, Naruto nodded and stepped out of the room standing by the door.

After a few moments the doctor came out of the room before turning to Naruto.

"to put your mind at ease nothing is wrong she should be ok to leave in a few moments" said the doctor walking down the hallway. Naruto turned and walked into Kushina's room once more.

"So Kaa-chan the docto…" said Naruto stopping the second he saw Kushina, and a blush spread across his face, Kushina stood in the middle of the room, wearing only a pair of pants and was halfway through putting a bra on but both Uzumaki froze when they saw each other, Naruto's Sharingan unconsciously flared to life burring the image of a topless Kushina into his mind, Naruto turned around and stepped back out of the room.

Kushina stood there a moment still frozen her son had just seen her half naked a deep blush spread across her face before she quickly finished putting her bra on before putting her shirt on.

" _Kami she's beautiful"_ thought Naruto who was once more outside.

"Naru-chan I'm decent" said Kushina from inside the room, Naruto was half tempted to not go in but he walked into the room looking down. An awkward silence filled the room.

"We should go" said Naruto.

"Y-Yeah" said Kushina awkwardly before both of them walked out of the room, Kushina on a pair of crutches, she had been cleared to leave but not yet cleared to use jutsu so no **Shunshin** so the two walked calmly out of the hospital and began heading to the Uzumaki compound. The walk to the compound was silent and kind of awkward.

"So you do live in the Uzumaki compound" said Kushina getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yeah since I was six and began training with Yugao-sensei and Mikoto-Sensei" said Naruto.

"Oh Yugao-chan has taught you?" questioned Kushina.

"Yeah she was one of my first Sensei" said Naruto nodding opening the gate to the compound.

The two Uzumaki walked up to the main house of the compound, Naruto opened the door for Kushina who hobbled into the lounge room before taking a seat on the sofa.

"Naruto honey could you get me a glass of water?" called Kushina.

"Sure Kaa-chan" said Naruto walking into the kitchen to get his mother a glass of water.

"Thank you Musuko" said Kushina as Naruto walked into the lounge room handing the water to his mother before leaving the room to set up a spare room for Kushina to use.

After five minutes Naruto returned to the lounge room and sat on the sofa opposite Kushina.

"Um Kaa-chan" said Naruto nervously.

"Yes Naru-chan?" questioned Kushina.

"Who was my father?" questioned Naruto, Kushina was taken aback.

"You don't know?" questioned Kushina, Naruto shook his head.

"Well Naruto your father was Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage" said Kushina shocking Naruto.

"R-really my father is the Yondaime?" questioned Naruto shocked getting a sad nod from Kushina.

"Yes he was" said Kushina sadly.

"Why are you sad Kaa-san?" asked Naruto.

"Well you see talking about your father reminds me that I never found a man that I loved" said Kushina.

"B-but tou-san?" questioned Naruto.

"He was like a brother to me I hadn't met a man I loved but I wanted a child so I asked Minato to help" said Kushina.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so this chapter we have Naruto and Anko's date which i hope you people liked i have no real experience to draw from**

 **and also this chapter is the awakening of Kushina and i'm not sure who wanted that more you guys or me but that's beside the point**

 **nothing else major this chapter so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	23. Chunin Exams II

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto stood in one of the Uzumaki clan training grounds, he had left Kushina back at the house so he could go and train.

" **Kage Bunshin Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)** " called Naruto creating several hundred clones to spar against. Naruto slowly pulled both swords off his back and flared his Sharingan.

"Let's dance" declared Naruto launching himself forwards his blades in his hands Eiga in his left hand in a back handed grip while the other blade was held in a normal grip, Naruto brought his right blade across his body to block a strike from a clone who had both swords out and Sharingan flared. Naruto with his blades still locked spun around to his left stabbing Eiga straight into his clone's chest before quickly substituting with a random clone as another three clones brought their blades down on him.

" **Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu)** " called the real Naruto from a nearby tree line sending out a huge fireball which tore through about ten clones before they started jumping out of the way.

" **Raiton Jibashi** " called Naruto shooting out several bolts of electricity that arced from clone to clone popping another thirty of them.

" **Suiton Teppōdama** " called a clone launching a ball of water at Naruto who stood in a tree looking out over his clones, Naruto once more substituted with a clone, when Naruto appeared he was already halfway through an attack.

" **Getsuga Tenshō (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)** " called Naruto sending out a wave of red and black chakra slicing one more through even more clones, all that remained were about fifty clones, just as Naruto was about to launch into another flurry of attacks he made a shadow spike shoot out of his own shadow piercing a clone.

Naruto then threw his right hand blade up into the air where it exploded blades raining down on the battle field.

" **Taint My Blades With The Shadows Of The Underworld Eiga** " called Naruto just as the blades imbedded themselves in the ground, trees and rocks, his shadow shot out and engulfed all of the blades in his shadow before revealing the Eiga like blades, Naruto charged forwards picking up a second blade before front flipping, while in mid-air he was engulfed by a cloud of smoke, Narumi burst forth from the smoke slamming her heal down on a Naruto clone bursting it she landed in a crouch before jumping up slamming her elbow into another's clone's chest then binging her fist up slamming that into the clones nose before with the original Eiga Narumi spun around slicing about five clones in half with the shadow blade before slamming the weapon blade first into the ground, before a moment later shadow tendrils shot out of the ground impaling all of the rest of the clones, Naruto flipped back landing in a crouch making sure there were no extra clones lingering. Once she was sure the coast was clear the redheaded Uzumaki stood up with a sigh.

"N-Naru-chan?" questioned a voice from behind her, Narumi's eyes went wide, turning around she dispelled her transformation, and Naruto came face to face with a shocked Kushina.

"Kaa-chan hi" said Naruto weakly.

"How did you do that?" questioned Kushina looking at Naruto shocked.

"Do what Kaa-chan?" questioned Naruto hoping she didn't see him or her as the case may have been.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha you know exactly what I mean now tell me" said Kushina putting her hands on her hips glaring at him.

"I-it was a **Henge** " said Naruto weakly hoping she would by it.

"No it wasn't I know those movements Naruto those were part of a Kunoichi style no males should be able to do them so I will ask once more how did you do it?" questioned Kushina her tone getting dangerous towards the end.

"*Sigh* it's a technique I created so I could master both the Shinobi and Kunoichi styles of our clans I didn't want the teachings to die out and I really wanted to learn Taijutsu and Kenjutsu from Yugao-sensei and Mikoto-sensei" said Naruto looking down.

"So you made a technique that actually makes you a girl?" questioned Kushina somewhat unbelieving, Naruto just weakly nodded, he was scared that Kushina would call him a freak or something just as hurtful and vow to never see him again.

"So… what do you call the technique?" asked Kushina making Naruto look up at her shocked.

"What?" questioned Naruto.

"The technique what do you call it?" asked Kushina.

"The **Oiroke No Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu)** " said Naruto not sure what to think about Kushina's actions.

"So how does it work?" Asked an excited Kushina. Naruto quickly flipped through the required hand signs for the jutsu.

" **Oiroke No Jutsu** " called Naruto being engulfed by smoke only to be replaced with Narumi.

"It works similarly to the **Henge** but instead of just a shell of chakra my body is infused entirely with the chakra morphing myself into whatever form I decide to take, however as a side effect whatever clothes I am wearing when I activate the jutsu disappear" said Narumi. Kushina walked slowly forwards around Narumi examining the form, Narumi felt so exposed and covered herself with her hands.

"But then how do you have these clothes on now I doubt its part of the transformation" said Kushina once more in front of Narumi.

"No these are clothes I bought after I mastered this jutsu and then your old teammate drew this to help when he found out about the jutsu" said Narumi lifting her sleeve revealing the seal on her shoulder.

"Jutan's work I take it he was the only one who was into sealing" said Kushina getting a nod from Narumi.

"You seem awfully comfortable in that form Naruto" said Kushina.

"Narumi" said Naruto confusing Kushina.

"I felt given that with this I am essentially a different person and a girl I should have a different name a more feminine name so I decided on Narumi" said Narumi.

"So you consider you and Naruto two separate people?" questioned Kushina.

"Yes" said Narumi simply.

"Well is there anything I should know about my daughter that's significantly different from my son?" asked Kushina pulling Narumi into a hug, Narumi's eyes went wide and she began to cry into the embrace.

"Narumi-chan?" questioned Kushina pulling back from the hug only to see Narumi crying.

"What's wrong Narumi-chan?" questioned Kushina.

"I was so scared Kaa-chan" said Narumi looking up at Kushina.

"What for sweetie?" questioned Kushina confused.

"I was scared that you would think I'm a freak or something and never want to see me again" said Narumi crying against Kushina.

"Honey I would never say that you are the most important person in my life right now and no matter what you will always be my child be it my son or my daughter" declared Kushina with a smile to Narumi causing the girl to once more burst into tears and crying against her mother.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Several hours had passed since Narumi had been introduced to Kushina they had spent the time since then getting acquainted a second time. Narumi stood up in the middle of a conversation.

"What is it?" questioned Kushina.

"Yugao is at the front door" said Narumi releasing her transformation revealing Naruto once more as he went to the door opening it just after Yugao knocked.

"Yes Yugao-chan?" questioned Naruto.

"The councils want to see you and your mother" said Yugao, Naruto nodded.

"And I would try and remember the laws of Konoha you will need them" said Yugao before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto walked back into the lounge room where Kushina sat.

"What did Yugao want Naru-chan?" asked Kushina.

"The councils want to see us and it can't be good" said Naruto.

"Why?" questioned Kushina.

"Yugao-chan said I'd need my knowledge of Konoha's laws" said Naruto.

"Well best not keep them waiting I guess" said Kushina standing up.

* * *

 **#Ten Minutes Later#**

"Where the hell are they we called them ten minutes ago?" questioned a civilian.

"Give them a fucking break Kushina got out of the hospital yesterday" growled Tsume Inuzuka the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan.

Just before anymore comments could be made Kushina and Naruto walked into the room.

"So, what do the oh so honourable civilian council demand of us today?" questioned Naruto sarcastically.

"Watch your tone _boy_ " said a fat merchant spitting boy with as much venom as he could muster, only for a kunai to skim passed his face.

"Watch your tone pig" growled Kushina glaring at the man who dared talk to her son that way.

"Kushina, Naruto you two have been called here regarding the CRA" said Hiruzen distracting everyone from making moves they would regret later.

"Yes Hokage-sama is right, Kushina you have one month to find a new partner and begin producing heirs or your partners will be selected for you at the behest of the council" said the fat man from earlier smirking licking his lips making Kushina's skin crawl.

"And Naruto you will be required to take multiple partners with a minimum of four by the time you reach chunin or they too will be chosen at the behest of the council" declared one of the elders.

"No" said Naruto quietly.

"What was that?" questioned the same elder.

"I said no" repeated Naruto.

"You're acting like you have a choice in the matter" said the elder.

"I know I have no choice in the matter but you have several bits wrong" said Naruto.

"No we don't that is you CRA conditions" said a civilian.

"NO it's not as it is not legal for you to set the condition of how many partners I have to have before I reach a certain rank it must be age and the minimum age you can set is eighteen" declared Naruto glaring at the civilians.

"Second of all if I reach that age without the minimum set by the council you cannot force me to marry anyone you can only give me a list that I must select from within a few days or lose all clan rights" said Naruto

"And thirdly you can't force my mother to do anything for woman the CRA is completely optional" said Naruto.

"Actually Naruto when there is one member at the age capable of producing heirs in emergency situations woman can be forced into the CRA" declared the elder with a victorious grin.

"Well then fuck you I'll take my mother as my first partner" declared Naruto getting shocked looks from everyone in the room.

"WHAT Y-You can't" declared one of the civilians.

"No I am well within my rights to do so, it says in the CRA that any male CRA person's partners cannot be forced onto another CRA program and there is also nothing against incest within the CRA act, in fact it is encouraged so as to keep the bloodline pure, so that means as long as I am alive you literally cannot touch my mother" declared Naruto glaring at the civilians.

"Naru-chan are you sure?" questioned Kushina not really sure about being romantically involved with her own son. Naruto sent her a reassuring look.

"Well I believe with that this meeting is settled dismissed" declared Hiruzen with a smug look on his face he was fairly sure he knew what Naruto's plan was so it was fine he trusted the boy.

With that said Naruto took Kushina's hand and **Shunshined** out of the room ignoring the cries to stop and the doctor's orders Kushina would need an explanation fast.

* * *

 **#Uzumaki Compound#**

Naruto and Kushina appeared in the compound in a swirl of leaves, making Kushina a little bit disorientated but after getting over it she looked at Naruto.

"What was that Naruto?" questioned Kushina looking hurt.

"Kaa-chan let me explain first ok?" questioned Naruto she hesitantly nodded.

"By me claiming you as my first partner the council can't touch you until I reach eighteen and they can prove we aren't in a proper relationship so by doing this you have until I turn eighteen to find who you want to spend the rest of your life with" said Naruto with a smile, realization dawned on Kushina and she rushed to hug her son.

* * *

 **Here we have it people chapter over**

 **so we have the introduction of Narumi and Kushina and the CRA in action**

 **not really all that much else to this chapter so**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	24. Chunin Exams III

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto sat against a tree in his team's training ground, training in front of him were Mikari and Kalina, all three of them were waiting for Anko who had yet to show up which was unusual as it was passed the time they said they would meet for team assignments.

"Sorry I'm late guys" declared Anko as she appeared in a swirl of leaves next to Naruto.

"What kept you An-chan?" questioned Naruto stepping up behind the woman and hugging her.

"Here you go superstud" said Anko handing Naruto a form.

"You two need one too" said Anko handing the two girls a form.

"Chunin exams entrance forms?" questioned Naruto hugging Anko.

"I entered you three into the chunin exams" said Anko leaning into Naruto's embrace.

"Show up at room 301 tomorrow at ten" said Anko.

* * *

 **#The Next Day#**

Kalina, Mikari and Narumi walked up the Konoha academy, Narumi was the one with her teammates the three of them deciding to be stealthy and have people underestimate them, so they had to appear as meek as possible which despite being confirmed as untrue meant all three being Kunoichi as women in the ninja world were looked down upon so they were with Narumi despite Naruto being the one on the entrance form. Narumi had neither sword strapped to her form both being sealed away. The three girls walked into the academy pretending to be weak not looking anyone in the eyes moving quickly through the hallways quickly going up the stairs.

When they reached the second floor they walked out into the hallway only to find a huge group of people around a door marked 301.

"Genjutsu" whispered Narumi, getting a nod from Mikari and Kalina as the trio scampered passed the group of genin moving to the next set of stairs, moving up the stairs they walked into a hallway at the end of which stood Anko waiting for them.

"Hey An-chan" said Narumi walking up to the woman.

"Hellloooo there Naru-chan" said Anko purring out 'Hello' as she stepped closer to Narumi

"An-chan I-I-I-" stuttered Narumi interrupted by Anko.

"I don't care if you're Naruto or Narumi I love you this just means in this form you're my girlfriend" said Anko kissing Narumi on the lips shocking the girl.

"Do you two need a moment?" questioned Kalina jokingly looking away.

"Don't you two act like this isn't turning you two on" said Anko with a grin plastered on her face, making both Mikari and Kalina blush.

"I-I don't know what you mean" said Kalina looking away.

"Y-Yeah what Kalina-chan said" declared Mikari not looking at Anko.

"Uh huh you two keep telling yourselves that" said Anko with a smirk.

"What are you here for Anko-sensei?" asked Mikari still not looking at Anko.

"I came to wish you three good luck" said Anko with a smile.

"Thanks Anko-sensei" said Kalina walking passed Anko looking down a blush plastered on her face, Mikari didn't even say anything before following her friend.

"That was mean An-chan" said Narumi only to be pulled into a deep kiss.

"I know but they need to work out that they want each other you and I can both see it" whispered Anko after the two parted, Narumi sighed and nodded before stepping back from Anko.

"See you later An-chan" said Narumi walking into the room where she was met with a huge amount of KI, keeping to her scared persona Narumi scuttled over to her team who sat in the corner of the room.

* * *

 **#Five Minutes Later#**

All of the rookie genin including Tenten's team had walked into the room, a white haired Konoha genin began to walk towards the Rookie genin only for a huge cloud of smoke to erupt at the front of the room revealing a jonin and several chunin.

"Alright you lot shut up because this is the beginning of the first stage of the Chunin Exams and I am your proctor Ibiki Morino" said Ibiki glaring at the genin.

"Don't bother siting down you won't be staying in this room for much longer. Each of your teams will be given a room number within each room you will find a chunin restrained in a chair, they know the location of the next exam you may use any methods excluding maiming or lethal means to retrieve this information before making your way to the location, should you make it to the right location the second proctor will inform you of your passing" declared Ibiki.

"So everyone come up here and get your room number, once you have it you will remain in this room until everyone has their own then you will have an hour to get the information out of your targets and get to the location" said Ibiki.

* * *

 **#Ten Minutes Later#**

Naruto, Mikari and Kalina stood in front of the room they were assigned.

"Alright you two let me do the talking ok?" asked Naruto getting a nod from his two teammates. The three opened the door walking inside they found an angry looking Chunin.

"So here's the deal we can do this the easy way where you tell us where the next stage is or we can do this-" said Narumi interrupted when the chunin spat in her face.

"The hard way it is" declared Narumi wiping the spit off her face.

"You two wait outside this isn't going to be pretty and you don't need to be seeing this" said Narumi pumping chakra to her gloves making chakra strings form from her fingertips.

Kalina and Mikari looked at each other before quickly leaving the room.

"Now you and I are going to have a lot of fun" said Narumi a psychotic smirk coming to her face.

"Go to hell bitch" declared the Chunin only to be lashed at by five whip like chakra strings connected to Narumi's fingertips. The red haired girl then stepped up to her target with a grin on her face.

* * *

 **#Outside#**

Mikari and Kalina stood outside the door looking at each other.

"What do you think she's doing?" asked Mikari.

"She has known Anko for years she knows how to break a person" said Kalina having complete confidence in her friend. A crash was heard from inside the room.

"She might be in trouble he could have gotten free" said Mikari worriedly.

"He won't have she wouldn't let him" said Kalina.

"Oh nonononononono wait" came a voice from inside the room.

"Do you think we should stop her?" asked Mikari.

"No I don't want to die and I don't want to see you hurt" said Kalina.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" asked Mikari looking at Kalina.

"You mean a lot to me Mikari I don't want to see you hurt" said Kalina with a small smile. Both of them heard a very unmanly scream from within the room and jumped into each other's arms from the shock.

"K-Kalina" stuttered Mikari realising the position they were in.

"Mikari" said Kalina looking deeply into the girl's eyes, and before either of them knew it they had closed the distance between them and their lips brushed against each other's, and that short amount of contact sent lightning through the two of them and they crashed their lips together.

Both girls heard the door opening but completely ignored it in favour of kissing each other.

"Mikari Kurakage I love you" muttered Kalina as the two parted before resting her forehead against Mikari's.

"I love you two Kalina" said Mikari with a smile.

"So sorry to interrupt" said Narumi coughing to get their attention, rather than jumping apart from each other like he had thought they would they simply looked at him from their current position in each other's arms.

"Where're we going Narumi-chan?" asked Kalina.

"Our playground" said Narumi with a smirk.

"Oh how wonderful if we get the chance we should go swimming" said Mikari with a smile, getting a shrug from Narumi and a nod from Kalina, the three of them then **Shunshined** from the building appearing outside the gates of their home away from home.

"Kami that was quick" came a voice all three were familiar with.

"Zabuza you're the second exams proctor?" questioned Narumi looking up at the former mist nin getting a nod from him.

"You three might was well get comfortable you've got a wait ahead of you" declared Zabuza. The three genin nodded before moving finding a nice place to relax, after sitting down Narumi pulled out her guitar and began to strum on the instrument.

"Oh Narumi-chan play us a song" said Kalina.

"Please?" questioned Mikari with a pout, Narumi rolled her eyes with a smile before beginning to play.

 **(Unbreakable Firefight (I don't Own This either)**

Where are the people that accused me?

The ones who beat me down and bruised me

They hide just out of sight

Can't face me in the light

They'll return but I'll be stronger

God, I want to dream again

Take me where I've never been

I want to go there

This time I'm not scared

Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable

No one can touch me

Nothing can stop me

Sometimes it's hard to just keep going

But faith is moving without knowing

Can I trust what I can't see?

To reach my destiny

I want to take control but I know better

God, I want to dream again

Take me where I've never been

I want to go there

This time I'm not scared

Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable

No one can touch me

Nothing can stop me

Forget the fear it's just a crutch

That tries to hold you back

And turn your dreams to dust

All you need to do is just trust

God, I want to dream again

Take me where I've never been

I want to go there

This time I'm not scared

Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable

No one can touch me

Nothing can stop me

God, I want to dream again

Take me where I've never been

I want to go there

This time I'm not scared

Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable

No one can touch me

Nothing can stop me

Once the song was over Narumi heard clapping not just from her teammates, there was clapping from Zabuza as well as several other genin who showed up part way through the song, Narumi blushed looking down before sealing her guitar away again an began to wait with the rest of the genin.

* * *

 **#Just Under An Hour Later#**

"Alright you lot congratulations on passing the first phase of the exam however now is not the time for celebrations you have a much more difficult stage coming up now" declared Zabuza with a hidden grin.

"I'm sure you can all see the big ass forest behind me well that is where you will be spending the next five days you see scattered throughout the forest are scrolls these scrolls are the key to passing the exam, for the second stage you will need to retrieve a scroll from within the forest and then head to the centre of the forest, you are not allowed to open the scrolls before you get to the tower, and the only clue as to the location of the scrolls will be posted on signs above starting gates, however before I can send you off to your gates I need each of you to fill out one of these forms" said Zabuza handing a pile of forms to the closest genin, who just so happened to be Narumi who took a form and passed the pile on.

"What are the forms?" yelled a random genin.

"They are forms saying if you die it's not Konoha's fault as within this training ground are horrors the likes of which you have never seen and if they don't kill you the other genin just might as in this test killing is permitted" said Zabuza.

"You lot have five days to get a scroll and make it to the centre of the forest" said Zabuza as Narumi finished filling out her form she took Mikari and Kalina's filled out forms and handed them to Zabuza.

"You three got gate twenty seven" said Zabuza, getting a nod from the trio who then began their trek around the forest.

"Alright so what's the plan?" asked Kalina.

"Well given we only get the map above the fence I thought I'd memorise it with my Sharingan then we could head off to the nearest one Mikari tracking it down for us while we back you up" said Narumi turning to Mikari who nodded, both then turned to Kalina who also nodded.

"That's a good plan" declared the dark blue haired girl.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so it is revealed that all members of team 6 want pussy**

 **but seriously we have two different exams stages at least** **vaguely, and before someone goes off at me for not including what Narumi did in the room i will say right now i am a sick and twisted individual and i'm sure i could quite easily make some of you sick with torture so i chose not to include it.**

 **just so people don't think something weird i had always planed to put Kalina and Mikari together sorry if it seemed a little forced.**

 **anyway nothing much else to say so**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	25. Chunin Exams IV

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Walking into the forest of death Narumi let her transformation fall revealing Naruto who shook his head as if waking up before turning to his friends.

"Alright you two the nearest one was near a river about two clicks that way" said Naruto pointing in a seemingly random direction.

"Mikari take the lead Kuraigan active, Kalina you got middle and be prepared to summon Zuexon at a moment's notice" said Naruto both girls nodded, Mikari's eyes glowed an icy blue as she gained four black shark fin like shapes spinning around her pupil and unsealed a bow and arrows from a seal on her gloves, Kalina moved behind Mikari while pulling out a kunai her other hand twitching ready to flip through hand signs at any moment, Naruto unsealed both of his katanas which he promptly strapped to his back and once more flared his Sharingan to life, and like that the three genin took off towards their destination.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later#**

The three genin stood beside a river looking around for the scroll, there was about a twenty metre gap from the tree line and the river the three genin were looking around for the scroll that would allow them to pass but they could see nothing. That was until they heard a bird squawking. Turning to face the origin of the squawking they saw a large bird nest, they turned to each other.

"You think?" questioned Naruto.

"Well the scroll isn't here so maybe" suggested Mikari.

"Let's face it, it's Zabuza he's as sadistic as Anko where else would it be" declared Kalina getting a nod from both Naruto and Mikari.

"I'll check" said Mikari walking over to the tree which she began walking up.

"Well it's here" yelled Mikari down to her teammates as she stepped into the nest to pull the scroll out.

"Well well well what do we have here?" came a voice from behind Kalina and Naruto, both of them turned to find a trio of Ame nin standing before them.

" **Oni Seigen: Kuchiyose (Daemon Restriction: summon)** " calledKalina quickly flipped through hand signs before slamming her hand on the ground where a pentagram formed in blood before the area inside the shape fell down and flames poured out of the hole. Before anything could be said a clawed hand reached out of the hole followed by a second before levering the following body out of the whole.

Naruto while this was going on pulled both of his swords off his back before throwing his unnamed Katana up into the air where it exploded raining down.

" **Taint My Blades With The Shadows Of The Underworld Eiga** " said Naruto stabbing Eiga into the ground letting a shadow race out and up the blades that landed just as Naruto stabbed Eiga into the ground. Once all his blades were tainted Naruto stood back up and as he did from his unoccupied hand chakra strings formed from his fingertips however once they reached about a foot in length the strings turned red.

"Well lookie here they think they can fight us" declared the leader of the Ame nin stepping forwards.

" **Shall I maim them mistress?"** Asked Zuexon looking back at Kalina who had a second Kunai in her no longer free hand, the girl nodded and like that Zuexon ran towards the three Ame genin who rolled their eyes brining their hands up before pulsing their chakra in an effort to dispel the obvious Genjutsu.

"No genjutsu ass holes" said Naruto leaping over Zuexon flicking his chakra thread hand sideways flicking the threads forwards sending them out where they wrapped around one of the genin's neck.

" **Getsuga Tenshō (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)** " called Naruto launching a wave of black and red towards the captive genin, the shockwave hit its mark which pushed the ninja back while also tearing the strings revealing marks wherever they touched the ninja's skin.

"IKARI" screamed the other two Ame nin watching as the ninja was launched backwards only for the two of them to have to jump back to avoid an arrow from Mikari and a slash of claws from Zuexon.

"You lot are dead now" growled the leader getting up and stalking forwards reaching out to grab one of the Eiga tainted swords only for his hand to pass right through the hilt.

"What the?" questioned the man looking down at the blade.

"Those blades only respond to my chakra" declared Naruto running forwards flicking his now yellow chakra strings forwards they wrapped around the genin's arms before he dropped to the ground spasming as if electrocuted.

" **Tag in Naruto"** called Zuexon from behind Naruto, the blond jumped up flipping backwards avoiding the hands of the daemon coming in and picking the paralysed genin up by his head before pushing his hands together crushing the man's skull in a shower of blood grey matter and bone, the body or what was left of it fell only to be sliced into little bits by the claws of the ferocious daemon, before the other two genin could say anything they were both kicked, the heavily injured one by Naruto, while the un injured one was hit by Kalina once he was far enough away from Kalina an arrow hit him dead centre of the chest causing him to stumble back further while taking shocked shallow breaths, quickly flipping through hand signs the nearly dead ninja threw one last jutsu.

" **Doton Doryūdan (Earth Style Earth Dragon)** " weakly called the nin as a dragon formed from the ground beneath the two Ame and two Konoha ninja before shooting off towards Kalina, however as it drew closer and closer to the Konoha Kunoichi only for it to be slashed to pieces by Zuexon as the Ame nin fell backwards the last of his life fading from his eyes.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)** " called Naruto drawing everyone's attention back to him well to the general area around him as he was engulfed in a giant cloud of smoke.

The smoke was cleared in an instant by the wingbeat of a giant black feathered bird, it looked like a giant raven with pure white claws halfway along its wings, pure white talons and a white mask with red tribal marking all over it, over all the creature was just shy of half a boss summon in size and one of Naruto's Creatures Of Grimm summons.

" **CAAAAAAWWWWWW"** screeched the bird.

"Down here Nila it's me" called Naruto making the bird look at him.

"Me and my friends need a lift to the tower in the centre of this forest could you take us there?" asked Naruto, the bird simply bent down signalling for the three ninja to get on.

"You're dismissed Zuexon" said Kalina running over to the bird.

" **As you wish Mistress"** replied the Daemon vanishing in a plume of flame. Mikari jumped down from the tree branch scroll in hand, landing ten metres from the bird.

"Also Nila that guy over there he's an enemy but a pitiful one at that feel free to put him out of his misery if you want" said Naruto as Mikari jumped onto the bird's back.

" **Hold on you three"** called the bird only Naruto understanding due to his Grimm Mask.

"Hold on you two" repeated Naruto as the three of them each grabbed onto the Nevermore's feathers as it flapped it's wings flying upwards, as the Aerial Grimm was at the height of the tree tops it flicked it's wings raining razor sharp feathers down on the last of the Ame genin and with that done the bird flew towards the tower in the centre of the forest the tower itself only just sticking out over the tree line.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later#**

The black bird flew over the tower before circling around and landing on the ground in front of the tower. The two Kunoichi jumped off the bird and walked inside the tower, Naruto staying behind a moment to pat the bird.

"Thank you Nila" said Naruto with a smile hugging the bird's head.

" **Think nothing of it Naruto"** said the bird before vanishing in a plume of smoke, Naruto turned around and walked into the tower where he found both Mikari and Kalina looking back at him.

"Well we're here at the tower with the scroll open it I guess" declared Naruto, Mikari nodded before pulling out the scroll.

Once she broke the seal on the scroll she unfurled it revealing a sealing matrix, but before any of the three genin could begin to analyse it smoke began pouring out of the seal.

"Toss it" yelled Naruto. Mikari didn't need to be told twice, truth be told she didn't need to be told once, she tossed the scroll on the floor where it rolled out even further and after a second a poof sound was heard.

"Congrats you three you passed the second round" declared a grinning Anko who stood atop the open scroll.

"You have the rest of the five days of the second stage to roam free around the tower, however Naruto if you're wanting to keep your weak façade up you might want to transform" said Anko turning to Naruto at her last statement, Naruto nodded and flipped through the hand signs.

" **Oiroke No Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu)** " called Naruto and in a plume of smoke Narumi replaced Naruto.

"You guys know this tower like the back of your hand so feel free to wander you have rooms three hundred and one and three hundred and two" said Anko.

"Are you sticking around An-chan?" asked Narumi.

"Well I can if you want me to Naru-chan" said Anko pulling the girl into a hug, Narumi nodded to her as she pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Geeze get a room you two" said Kalina.

"Jealous?" spoke Anko in a teasing tone.

"Nope because…" said Kalina pulling Mikari into a hug deep and loving kiss.

"Me and my girlfriend can do it too" said Kalina.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

Narumi, Kalina and Mikari stood with the rest of the passing genin all of twenty four of them.

"Alright you lot I would like to congratulate every one of you for passing the second stage of the chunin exams however I must disappoint all of you by informing you that there are still to many of you in the competition" declared Hiruzen.

"Please *cough cough* Hokage-sama allow me" asked a sickly looking jonin appealing next to the aged Kage getting a nod from the man.

"Hello everyone I am *cough cough* Hayate Gekko the proctor for the third *cough cough* exams and as Hokage-sama *cough cough cough* said there is still to many of you *cough cough cough cough* here so we must have a preliminary round *cough cough* so if any of you feel you cannot continue please *cough* say so now, and keep in mind that from here * cough cough* on these exams are no longer a team effort" said now identified Hayate.

"I don't think I can go on anymore" said a white haired Konoha nin raising his hand, Hayate noted the name down before nodding to the boy who turned around and left.

"Anyone *cough cough* else?" asked Hayate, when no other hands were raised the man turned around and a panel rose upwards revealing a giant screen.

"This screen will display the random *cough cough* matchups that these preliminaries will *cough* consist of, the match ups could be one v *cough cough* one, or two v two *cough cough cough* you may be paired up with your best friend your *cough* greatest enemy or someone you may not know however given the even number *cough cough* one of you will receive a Bye" declared Hayate before names flashed on screen quickly and an instant later a name flashed up onto the screen.

"Sasuke *cough cough cough* Uchiha you have the bye" said Hayate making Narumi snort.

"Random my ass" muttered Narumi under his breath.

"Now the *cough cough* first match will be, Rock Lee Of *cough cough cough* Konoha verses Gaara of *cough* Suna" declared Hayate as the two names appeared on screen.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so here we have the rumble in the forest i guess if you even want to call it that**

 **and not all that much else to be perfectly honest**

 **A new Grimm summon**

 **and the beginnings of the prelims**

 **alright because i'm lazy some of the matches will remain the same and those will be used as transitional ones but other then that...**

 **that's all folks**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	26. Chunin Exams V

**I Don' Own Naruto**

 **Now i'm going to be honest i made a little bit of a fuck up at the end of last chapter it has been changed but some people would have seen the match was Tenten V Temari i'll be honest i copy pasted that section from Ice king and forgot to change the match up so for those who are unaware the match i changed it to was Gaara V Lee**

* * *

"Winner *cough* Gaara of Suna *cough cough cough*," said Hayate looking at the destruction of the battle field, they would have to wait a few moments for the field to be re-maid after the destruction caused by those two genin.

Everyone watched on in shock as the field began reforming before their eyes, Narumi in particular the red haired Uzumaki recognised the process of the reforming from her clan's training ground it was all autonomous and used seals to preserve an image of the area inside the seals and when chakra was applied to a specific seal it would reform to the exact image that was stored.

Within moments the seals had reformed the battle ground. Once the arena was reformed everyone turned to the screen as names flashed upon it, after a few moments the flashing slowed until it stopped on…

"Would Naruto *cough cough* Uzumaki, Tenten Higurashi, Sai *cough cough* Shimura and Kiba Inuzuka *cough cough cough* please join me," declared Hayate. Narumi looked over to Tenten with a smirk as the bun haired girl walked down the stairs with a smirk of her own, Sai and Kiba were already on the ground.

"Naruto Uzumaki," called Hayate seeing no one else coming down from the second floor, it was at that point Narumi walked forwards and jumped over the rails falling to the ground, landing in a crouch Narumi exploded into smoke. After a second a figure walked out of the smoke, Naruto smirked as he pulled his gloves tighter walking next to Tenten.

"Well aren't you Mister Dramatic today," declared Tenten with a smirk, Naruto just mock bowed.

"I try," declared Naruto with a half smirk.

"If all combatants are *cough cough* ready then begin," called Hayate before jumping away from the arena.

"You're going down Uzumaki," declared Kiba running at Naruto his fist cocked back, Tenten was about to jump in when Naruto flicked his hand to the side letting red chakra strings form from his fingers that flew around and wrapped around Kiba's wrist.

"What the hell Gah it burns," screamed Kiba skidding to a halt and clutching his captured wrist as the strings began burning.

"That's what you get for being cocky," declared Naruto before biting his left thumb sliding it along his summoning tattoo before slamming his hand on the ground where a plume of smoke erupted.

" **Chōjū Giga (Super Beast Imitating Drawing)** ," said Sai drawing creatures on a scroll before ten lions jump off the page and charged at Naruto. Just as they got close a howl was heard from the smoke before a black white and red blur shot out of the smoke and the ink constructs burst into puddles, before a bipedal wolf like creature with a white skull like mask appeared in front of Sai before drawing it's clawed hand back and swiping at Sai

Tenten from her relaxed position next to Naruto pulled out a scroll unfurling it launching a hail of kunai at Kiba who was still screaming as Naruto's flaming chakra strings were still wrapped around his wrist, the kunais heading straight towards Kiba, Akamaru suddenly jumped out of Kiba's jumper and pulled his master downwards to the kunai flew over the top of him.

"Damnit," muttered Tenten, the girl pulled out another scroll unfurling it just enough to reveal a single seal on it pumping chakra into the seal a poof was heard and smoke cloaked Tetnen's hands hiding the new weapon Tenten had, the smoke however cleared rather quickly revealing a kusarigama. Spinning the weighted end Tenten threw the weight at Kiba who Akamaru had freed from Naruto's chakra strings, the weight wrapped around Kiba's unburnt wrist.

"Oh come on," whined Kiba before he was yanked forwards by Tenten who pulled on the chain making Kiba fall forwards, Akamaru seeing his master in danger ran forwards at Tenten attempting to bite her ankles only for a set of chakra strings to come out of nowhere and wrap around the puppy's feet making him fall forwards. Naruto flipped through one handed hand signs.

" **Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu)** " called Naruto launching a fireball at Sai who was still dodging Naruto's summon the wolf jumped out of the way as a fireball flew at Sai.

The pale skinned artist jumped out of the way of the fireball only to have to pull out his Tanto as Naruto appeared in front of him with Eiga in hand. Sai with Tanto in hand had to jump back as a shadow stick figure rose out of Naruto's shadow and lunged forwards with his shadow claws. Sai pulled out a kunai held in his free hand in a back handed grip ready to defend from attack however Sai was unprepared for Naruto's chakra strings to wrap around his wrist yanking the pale boy forwards when Naruto leapt forwards kicking Sai in the face with both feet knocking Sai backwards while Naruto landed in a handstand. Naruto was however far from done with Sai with the same chakra strings Naruto yanked Sai towards him once more however this time Naruto delivered a split kick to the face knocking Sai backwards again straight into the claws of Naruto's Creature Of Grimm summon, the claws of the creature sinking into Sai's skin making him scream out in pain before falling to the ground as the summon creature vanished. Sai landed in a crouch he pushed himself up to his knee only to see Akamaru fly passed his face.

Tenten winced as the white furred dog flew through the air she didn't really want to hurt the animal but there was no other way to get the creature away from Kiba who was on the ground in front of her having kicked the boy's dog away from him Tenten felt compelled to knock Kiba out quickly Tenten unable to think of anything better she stepped forwards before kicking Kiba in the head making his head snap sideways knocking the boy unconscious.

Sai looked up at Naruto who stood side on Eiga hanging limply at his side with the shadow figure front on to Sai.

" **Let the shadows bend to my black foot and open a new path,** " declared Naruto who spun on the spot before literal sinking into the ground causing everyone around to look on in shock no-one could see Naruto Sai looked around frantically for the blond. No-one notice the shadow behind Sai begin to change and ripple before slowly and silently Naruto arose from Sai's shadow the only people able to see it the Jonin on the ground floor and Tenten however none of them would reveal to Sai where Naruto was, as Naruto rose from the shadow he pulled out his unnamed sword.

"Sai he's-" came the voice of Ino from the upper levels but it was already too late Naruto stabbed his sword through Sai's chest, in such a way that is missed all vital organs, but the pain caused the Shinobi to fall down unconscious with a sword sticking out of his back, Naruto pulled the blade out wiping the blood off the blade before sheathing it.

"Winners *cough cough* Naruto Uzumaki and Tenten *cough cough cough* Higurashi," said Hayate appearing on the battle field as the medics came out and began to cart Kiba, Sai and Akamaru away.

"Next match will *cough cough cough cough* be…" spoke Hayate looking up to the screen as the names once more cycled through.

"Nice match you two," declared Kalina as Tenten and Naruto walked passed her. The two nodded at her.

"Kalina Jigoku, Mikari *cough cough cough* Kuraikage verses Sakura Haruno and *cough cough* Ino Yamanaka," called Hayate

"Beat them into the ground you two," said Naruto as Kalina and Mikari walked away from him they nodded.

"WATCH ME SASUKE-KUN," came the screechy voice of Sakura making Naruto cover his ears.

"NO WATCH ME SASUKE-KUN," squealed Ino before turning to glare at Sakura as the two of them stood opposite Kalina and Mikari who were sending sideways glances to each other with their hands resting in their hands.

"If both parties are *cough cough cough cough* ready then begin," called Hayate jumping away.

"I'm going to end these two pathetic kunoichi in one punch each" declared Sakura running forwards at Mikari with her fist cocked back throwing her fist forwards only for a cloud of smoke to engulf Mikari and her to be replaced with Kalina who caught the fist with her left hand.

"Well Sakura I hope you liked your Kunoichi career while it lasted," said Kalina.

"What the hell is that s-AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH," began Sakura only for her to begin screaming as Kalina slammed her right hand into the captured arm's elbow forcing it to bend in unnatural ways before a loud crunch was heard. However before Sakura could begin bitching Kalina grabbed both sides of her head before slamming the pink haired kunoichi's head into her knee a great crunch sound was heard Sakura began screaming louder. Kalina brought Sakura's head back up holding her up before jumping up and slamming her foot into Sakura's knee snapping it backwards in unnatural ways while simultaneously making Sakura fall to her ass but still sitting upright screaming in pain, Kalina spun around on the spot before once more slamming her foot into Sakura's face knocking her backward her head slamming into the ground and a crack was heard.

"THAT'S FOR INSULTING MIKARI-CHAN," declared Kalina kicking the down's Sakura's head to the side.

"And that's for embarrassing kunoichi everywhere you stupid bitch of a fangirl" spoke Kalina turning around and taking a deep breath calming herself down.

Ino by this point was shaking in her boots, Mikari rolled her eyes and pulled out her bow and a particular arrow which she pulled back and quickly fired the arrow head pierced Ino's shoulder before the seal engraved on the end went off releasing a burst of **Ranton** chakra the arrow designed by Kalina and made by Naruto designed to stop a person dead in their tracks, paralysis caused by the **Ranton** chakra. Ino spazemed before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Winners *cough cough cough* Mikari Kuraikage and *cough cough cough cough* Kalina Jigoku," declared Hayate. Kalina walked over to Mikari and pulled her into a tight hug, Mikari returned the hug, Kalina taking a deep breath of Mikari's scent before the two separated and they walked back towards the stairs.

"That might have been a bit overkill there Kalina," declared Anko looking down at her student.

"I know but Sakura was just pushing all of my buttons," said Kalina.

"Everyone has their bad days Kalina-chan," declared Mikari hugging her girlfriend.

"Hey you two, how would you like the honour of helping me rebuild the Uchiha clan," said Sasuke walking over to team six.

"Go fuck yourself Uchiha," declared Kalina glaring at Sasuke, who stepped closer to the girl.

"Don't be like that Kalina-chan you know you'd love to help me," said Sasuke reaching out to grab her face.

"I said fuck off Uchiha," declared Kalina still glaring at Sasuke.

"You should be fucking thankful to me you fucking slut I am the best man you could ever get," declared Sasuke, at this point Anko was holding Naruto back from lopping Sasuke's head off.

"I don't want you let alone any man you are not even close to my type even if I wanted a man you'd be my last fucking choice," stated Kalina Mikari holding her back from decking the Uchiha.

"One night and I'll make you straight," said Sasuke with a smug tone, at that moment Anko simply let go of Naruto who charged forwards and kneed Sasuke in the nuts, making him drop to the ground clutching his happy sacks.

"Talk like that again to anyone Sasuke let alone my friends and I will snap you fucking neck," declared Naruto.

"Next match *cough cough cough* Misumi Tsurugi Of *cough cough cough* Konoha verses Kankuro of *cough* Suna," declared Hayate distracting Naruto from murdering Sasuke.

* * *

 **Alright People chapter over**

 **so here we have Naruto + Tenten V Kiba and Sai i hoped you liked it**

 **then we have the brutal fight between Kalina Mikari Ino and Sakura now i'm leaving it up to you whether Sakura is dead or just crippled (Poll up on profile) it really is just for those who want to have the satisfaction of knowing Sakura is dead because either way she's not showing up again**

 **anyway that's about it so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	27. Chunin Exams VI

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

"Winner *Cough cough cough* Kankuro," declared Hayate as Kankuro walked back up the stairs to his team, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Suna team, he wasn't sure why but they felt off to him.

"What is it Naru-kun?" asked Anko looking at her boyfriend/student.

"I'm not sure," said Naruto turning back to Anko, before turning back to the arena.

"The next match is *cough cough cough* Temari of Suna and Shino Aburame, verses Kin *cough cough cough cough* Tsuchi and Zaku Abumi," called Hayate, Naruto watched at the last member of the Suna team and the female of the Otto team walked down the stairs followed by Shino and the male Otto genin with both of his arms in slings.

The two Otto nin stood opposite Shino and Temari all four of the ninja glaring at their opponents.

"If all participants are *cough cough cough* ready then begin" said Hayate jumping back.

The four ninja stood still glaring each other down, Kin made the first move flicking senbon at Temari who pulled the fan off her back and blocking the small metal needles with the fan, while this was going on Zaku pulled one arm out of the slings and pointing it at Shino.

" **Zankūha (Decapitating Air waves),** " called Zaku launching an air wave at Shino who jumped to the side avoiding the attack, Shino then sent out a swarm of bugs towards the Otto genin.

" **Zankūha (Decapitating Air waves),** " called Zaku again launching a wave of air towards Shino's bugs only for the wave to hit and the bugs to curve around it.

Kin once again threw senbon at Temari who again used her closed fan to block them.

" **Futon Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Style Wind cutter Jutsu),** " said Temari flicking her fan sending out a wave of wind that flew forwards and slammed into Kin launching her back into the wall behind her, Kin hit the wall with a crunch, before dropping to the floor an her knees. Kin looked at the smirking Temari with a glare.

" **Magen Jubaku Satsu (Daemonic Illusion Tree Binding Death),** " declared Kin before vanishing in a swirl. Temari looked on as she became paralysed as a tree sprouted out of the ground behind her and wrapped limbs around her, Temari was shocked looking around trying to find Kin she however couldn't find the black haired kunoichi. That is until the black haired Otto genin phased out of the tree above Temari with a kunai in hand, however before Kin could do anything Temari felt a nip on the side of her neck, and her reality flickered before revealing Kin standing above her with a kunai in hand ready to strike, Temari using her closed fan as a club smacked Kin back before jumping away from her. Temari looked at her neck where she felt the nip and saw a bug, looking over to Shino he gave her the slightest nod, she nodded back at him silently thanking him for freeing her from the Genjutsu.

" **Futon Reppūshō (Wind Style Gale Palm),** " called Zaku forcing a wall of wind forwards pushing Shino's bugs back, Shino called all of his bugs back to him.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called Shino shooting a fireball towards Zaku, the fireball absorbed the wind from Zaku's jutsu and powered up the fire, Zaku disappeared in a **Kawarimi (Substitution)**.

" **Zankūha (Decapitating Air waves),** " called Zaku from behind Shino, a wave of air slammed into Shino, however instead of being thrown backwards the boy burst into a swarm of bugs, Zaku was thrown into a wall Shino kicking him in the face, Zaku jumped to the side as a swarm of bugs flew at him.

Shino pulled out a kunai with a tag attached to the ring on the end before he threw it at Zaku who just managed to dodge the weapon only for the tag to catch fire before exploding lunching Zaku forwards into Shino's foot. Shino kicked Zaku in the head before his bugs swarmed out of his sleeves and began sucking up Zaku's Chakra.

Temari and Kin stood opposite each other, Temari glared at the black haired girl before unfurling her fan.

" **Futon Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Style Wind cutter Jutsu),** " called Temari launching a blade of wind at Kin who jumped out of the way only for Temari to appear next to her with a folded up fan in her hands, again using her fan like a club Temari slammed her fan into Kin's face launching her backwards into a wall making the wall crack like a spider web, Kin pushed herself up onto wobbly legs, barely looking conscious, Kin flipped through a set of hand signs in a last dich attempt to stop Temari.

" **Suiton Suidan no Jutsu (Water Style Water Bomb Jutsu),** " called Kin breathing out a stream of water towards Temari who jumped to the side avoiding the stream. Temari was about to charge at Kin until the girl fell forwards unconscious.

"Winners *cough cough cough cough* Temari of Suna and Shino *cough cough cough* Aburame" declared Hayate once more appearing on the arena floor. With that said the teams of medics ran out onto the field and collected the unconscious bodies of the two Otto Shinobi.

"Well that was interesting" muttered Naruto looking down at the now empty battlefield.

"Yeah those two made a surprisingly good team" said Anko leaning on Naruto.

"Alright *cough cough cough cough* next match is…" began Hayate looking up at the screen waiting for the names to appear.

"Shikamaru *cough cough cough* Nara, and Choji Akimichi verses *cough cough cough* Dosu Kinta and Yoroi Akado" said Hayate, the four mentioned genin began moving from their positions with their teams and walked down to the arena.

"Are both parties ready to *cough cough cough* begin?" asked Hayate getting a nod from the Otto genin.

"Troublesome Yes" muttered Shikamaru.

"Yes" declared Choji

"Yes Proctor-san" said Yoroi.

"Then *cough* begin" called Hayate.

" **Baika no Jutsu (Expansion Jutsu), Nikudan Sensha (Human Boulder),** " called Choji in quick succession, expanding to the size of a boulder before rolling straight at the two opposing Genin.

" **Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Possession Jutsu),** " called Shikamaru his shadow stretching out to the opposing Konoha genin, who jumped out of the way of the shadow tendril only to get slammed into a wall courtesy of Choji's human boulder form, Choji came back from the wall letting the genin fall from the spider web crack in the wall on the floor. Shikamaru dropped his jutsu before forming the signs for another.

" **Kagezukami no Jutsu (Shadow Grasping Jutsu),** " called Shikamaru as his shadow connected with Choji's and the Nara heir used the shadow to guide Choji in his human bolder form over to Dosu who was charging at Shikamaru in an attempt to knock him out, The Otto genin jumped out of the way of the boulder, Shikamaru however kept following the boy, but he kept jumping back avoiding the attack, Shikamaru then noticed Yoroi was once again standing, on shaky legs bust standing none the less, and so Shikamaru directed Choji over towards the shaky genin, who could do nothing to avoid the attack and once again was hit dead on by the boulder however this time he was launched backwards towards the entrance of the arena, once he landed he just lay there.

That left only Dosu who was sweating now, the combination the two of them were using was far from perfect but in such an enclosed space it was difficult to avoid, the Otto genin then had to jump away as Choji came rolling back at him. Once again figuring the weak link in the attack was Shikamaru he jumped over the boulder that is Choji and ran at Shikamaru who began reeling in Choji however Dosu was just fast enough to keep ahead so Shikamaru had to do something, taking the smarter of the two options Shikamaru let go of the Jutsu letting Choji roll free towards Dosu and he jumped away from the two incoming ninja.

Dosu followed Shikamaru's lead and jumped out of the way of Choji however, he continued after Shikamaru. Choji slammed into a wall before reversing out of the wall and once more following after the two ninja.

Shikamaru running from the Otto genin pulled out a kunai, jumping up Shikamaru Turing around mid-air threw his kunai at Dosu, who jumped to the side avoiding the kunai, Shikamaru landed on the ground and began running again trying to come up with a strategy to beat Dosu. The Otto genin got within attacking range and throwing his gauntleted arm forwards at Shikamaru who just before Dosu hit him Shikamaru **Kawarimi-ed** with a nearby log leaving Dosu to shatter the log and continue to run from Choji who was slowly but surely gaining on the bandaged Otto genin. The mummified Genin once more followed Shikamaru's lead and **Kawarimi-ed** with a log this one being rolled over by Choji.

" **Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Possession Jutsu),** " called Shikamaru his shadow reaching out and attaching to Dosu's, making the boy stop dead in his tracks, Choji then began rolling back over towards him. Dosu's eyes went wide.

" _No I can't lose Orochimaru-sama will kill me,"_ thought Dosu frantically as Choji drew closer and closer, when the bolder was within metres of the bandaged Genin he closed his eyes accepting his fate, less than a minute later Dosu felt Shikamaru release his shadow technique, but it was too late Choji slammed into the mummified genin full force launching him backwards thirty feet and up about five. The bandaged genin slammed back first into the wall just below the screen with the names, Dosu felt the wall buckle slightly at the tremendous amount of force behind the attack but that was it as he had blacked out. The Otto genin's body impacted the wall creating spider web cracks around it after a second Dosu's unconscious body fell forwards out of the wall and down on the ground where Gai appeared and caught the genin.

"Winners *cough cough cough* Shikamaru Nara, and Choji *cough cough cough* Akimichi," declared Hayate appearing back on the as the teams of nurses came scurrying out to collect Dosu and Yoroi.

"Should have seen that coming those two have amazing teamwork," said Naruto.

"Yeah those two have always been great working together," spoke Kalina.

"Well they have essentially been attached at the hip since the before the academy right?" questioned Mikari looking at her teammates.

"Good job you two," said Naruto as the two genin walked past them.

"Thanks Naruto," said Choji with a smile.

"Troublesome, thanks Naruto," said Shikamaru with his trademarked lazy attitude before the two ninja continued back to their teams.

"The next and *cough cough cough* final match will be *cough cough cough*…" coughed Hayate trailing off as he waited for the names to flick across the screen despite the fact the genin already knew who it was. Hinata was looking nervously over at her older cousin who was glaring back at her, Neji's Byakugan flared to life as he glared at Hinata with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Hinata *cough cough cough cough* Hyuga and Neji *cough cough cough* Hyuga," declared Hayate before the two Hyuga made their way down, one confidently the other very nervously.

"You should give up Hinata I have been fated to win this match," declared Neji glaring at Hinata.

"I-I won't back down Neji-Niisama" said Hinata confidently.

"Why bother you are fated to lose to me here toda-" began Neji only to be interrupted by a voice from the second floor.

"OI FATE'S BITCH SHE TOLD YOU SHE WOULDN'T BACK DOWN SO SHUT IT" yelled Naruto making Neji look up at him and glare.

"You watch your mouth freak" said Neji. The whole room became dead silent as Naruto narrowed his eyes at Neji.

"What did you call me?" questioned Naruto.

"Freak" declared Neji only to drop to the ground as Naruto directed all of his KI at the arrogant Hyuga.

"You better pray to your fate that Hinata beats you because I swear if I meet you in the finals I will crush you" declared Naruto

"If both combatants are *cough cough cough* ready then begin" said Hayate.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so here we have the final matches of the prelims**

 **i hope you all like the two fights**

 **not really much to say so**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	28. Chunin Exams VII

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

"Winner Neji *cough cough cough* Hyuga," coughed Hayate.

"Could all of *cough cough* the winners please come back *cough* down here," requested Hayate, the twelve genin winners walked down the stairs and walked to the centre of the arena floor.

"Congratulations on winning you *cough cough cough cough* twelve will move onto the third *cough cough* round of the exams," said Hayate.

"When I come around take out a number these will be use to decide match-ups for the third round," said Zabuza walking along the line of genin each one pulling out a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Alright brats when I point at ya I want your number," declared Zabuza, before pointing first at

"I have eight," said Choji Zabuza nodded before writing something down on the clipboard in his hands.

"Troublesome ten," muttered Shikamaru

"Three's what I got," Temari spoke.

"I got four," declared Tenten.

"Nine for me" said Mikari.

"Eleven," spoke Kankuro.

"I have one," muttered Naruto.

"Six," growled Gaara.

"I have five," said Sasuke.

"I got seven," spoke Kalina.

"Two," declared Neji.

"Twelve" muttered Shino.

"Alright thanks…" said Zabuza looking down at the paper.

"The match ups will be as follows, Naruto verses Neji, Temari verses Tenten, Sasuke verses Gaara, Kalina verses Choji, Mikari verses Shikamaru and finally Kankuro verses Shino," declared Zabuza.

"Alright we wish you all luck you will each have a month to prepare for the finals," said Hiruzen with a smile before standing up.

"A month why not have the finals right now?" asked Choji.

"There's going to be lots of important figures here Daimyos, Foreign Kage, business leaders people that will take time to get here and the month will give us all time to rest and recuperate," said Naruto.

"Well said Naruto, yes as Naruto said Choji we have to wait for foreign dignitaries and such to arrive," said Hiruzen with a smile to the tubby boy.

"You are all dismissed," said Hiruzen before he Shunshined out of the room as did most of the Jonin, the Sensei telling their teams to meet them in various places.

"Alight you three see you in training ground six tomorrow usual time," said Anko before she vanished in a swirl of leaves after getting a nod from her genin.

"See you two later," said Naruto as he too vanished in a swirl his however was that of electricity.

* * *

 **#Outside The Konoha Hospital#**

Naruto appeared in a swirl of static he wanted to make sure Kiba and Hinata were ok after their matches Hinata in particular after the brutal beating Neji had laid on the girl. Walking into the hospital Naruto walked straight passed the girl at the front desk who was reading a magazine knowing she would cause more trouble than it was worth besides he could sense where in the building his classmates were.

Naruto could sense that Hinata was in still in surgery not surprizing he would have to come back to check on her, heading to Kiba's room Naruto sensed the genin was not alone.

"Hey Kiba, Hana-chan" said Naruto walking into Kiba's room making both Inuzuka siblings turn to him.

"Hey Naruto-kun I haven't seen you in a while," said Hana with a smile.

"Hey blondie," said Kiba.

"Look Kiba I hope there's no hard feelings," spoke Naruto nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Nah man we're cool it was a competition, those string things are really cool though," said Kiba with a grin at Naruto.

"Aren't they it's part of these gloves I found in Uzushio I push chakra into the gloves and then chakra threads form from my fingertips I've only just started reading into the Bukijutsu style with them but it's really interesting," said Naruto with a grin which then turned to a sad smile.

"How's Akamaru?" asked Naruto.

"He'll be better before this knucklehead," said Hana giving her little brother a noogie, Naruto just smiled at the brother and sister.

"Wait, where's Tsume-san? I would have thought she would have been here" questioned Naruto looking around the room.

"Apparently a councilwoman's daughter got the shit beaten out of her and won't be able to be a kunoichi ever again and now the councilwoman is bitching trying to get the person who did it to her executed" said Kiba, Naruto's eyes widened.

"So you know who it was?" questioned Kiba.

"Yeah, Sakura got the snot beaten out of her by Kalina," said Naruto calmly no way in hell anything could come of it and besides if anything did Naruto had told Kalina and Mikari that if they ever got in trouble with the council to ask for him.

"Naruto Uzumaki your presence is required in the council chambers," said an ANBU agent appearing behind the blond.

"Alright I'll be right there," said Naruto nodding to the ANBU who then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Well I hope you get better soon Kiba, and I hope to see you again soon Hana," said Naruto turning around.

"Well you know where to find me Naruto," said Hana before Naruto vanished in a swirl of static.

* * *

 **#Council Chambers#**

Naruto appeared in a swirl of static to only to find Kalina standing in front of the Council the civilian side was glaring at Kalina while the Shinobi side was indifferent to the girl.

"So what's going on?" asked Naruto looking around the room, the first thing he did notice was a severe lack of Sarutobi but he let it slide in favour of finding out what they were trying to go at Kalina with.

"My precious Daughter is in the hospital in a critical condition and will never be a ninja again because of that little bitch," yelled a blond haired woman glaring at Kalina not even looking at Naruto.

"Stiff shit it was a tournament to decide whether ninja were ready to be promoted, your daughter if she was that fragile deserves to be where she is, she took the exams, she knew the risks involved and to be perfectly honest she shouldn't have even been there," said Naruto.

"What the hell do you mean?" snapped the woman now glaring at Naruto.

"Well she doesn't have any skill she shouldn't have even have made it passed the academy she can't even do more than five jutsu in succession, I know six year olds who can do more than that, she has pathetic physical strength she would be lucky to lift a table let alone herself plus her two teammates as is the standard for kunoichi elsewhere in the world, hell she only wants to learn about history and other stuff that is useless on a battlefield," said Naruto.

"She passed the academy she was fit to be a ninja and that heartless bitch nearly killed my poor Sakura-chan," declared the woman pointing an accusing finger at Kalina

"You're precious _Sakura-chan_ should never have passed the academy she is pathetic the only reason she did pass the academy was because of the low standards the academy has fallen to and has shifted focus from physical prowess of the ninja to the mental capabilities of them instead which serves to actually weaken the ninja force by putting the average intelligence but perfectly trained kids at the disadvantage. Your daughter chose to take part in the exams she knew the risks there is nothing that you can do to change that, nor is there anything you can do to have Kalina executed, she is a clan heiress ten times more important than that banshee of a fan girl, and ignoring that Kalina did nothing wrong it was a tournament to establish those ready to advance rank we were given orders to disable opponents by any means necessary, Sakura should have thrown in the towel when she was having her ass handed to her but she didn't she sat there screaming a real ninja can keep fighting with a broken bone and not even flinch, nothing happened against the rules provided to us," said Naruto.

"Well said Naruto couldn't have said it better myself," said a voice from behind everyone as the doors to the room opened revealing the previously missing Hiruzen.

"And I seem to recall only the HOKAGE could call council meetings," said Hiruzen glaring at the civilian council.

"But Hokage-sama if this girl attacked a fellow ninja with such ferocity surly she is a risk to anyone she works with," declared the blond woman clearly a last ditched attempt to get her executed.

"No she treats her fellow ninja with respect befitting their rank however she like most other kunoichi don't class fangirls as fellow kunoichi therefore are not treated with respect that they do not deserve," declared Naruto getting a nod from Kalina.

"ENOUGH," declared Hiruzen.

"Councilwoman Haruno you can keep your slanderous remarks to yourself you request for punishment against Kalina Jigoku is denied DISMISSED," yelled Hiruzen making the civilians jump and run out of the room, the ninja just stood up and walked out of the room.

"See you tomorrow Kalina," said Naruto vanishing in a swirl of static.

* * *

 **#Next Day Training Ground Six#**

Naruto stood with Mikari and Kalina in front of them stood Anko who was eating some Dango.

"So all three of you made it to the finals and we have a month until they roll around I can train all of you but I wouldn't recommend it as you may end up fighting each other and it may be an idea to have some new tricks up your sleeves so do any of you want me to train you?" asked Anko.

"I have been meaning to work on my clan jutsu for a while and Kaa-chan said she'd teach me the next level of **Oni Seigen** Jutsu soon so I'll pass Sensei," said Kalina. Anko nodded and turned to her second female student.

"Kaa-chan said she'd teach me some new tricks with my bow and a few handy jutsu so I'm gonna pass on it too Sensei," declared Mikari. Once more getting a nod from Anko before she turned to her boyfriend with a small smile.

"Well Kaa-chan offered to teach me some stuff for the month but I would like to spend some time with you so maybe you and Kaa-chan could both train me?" suggested Naruto, getting a shrug from Anko.

"Alright we'll see you guys at the finals there won't be any team meetings during this month so you can concentrate on your training," said Anko getting a nod from her team. Naruto and Anko both vanished in a swirl of static and leaves respectively.

* * *

 **#Uzumaki Compound#**

Naruto and Anko appeared in their respective **Shunshins**.

"KAA-CHAN I'M HOME," called Naruto as he walked into the house.

"Oh Naru-chan you're back soon," said Kushina walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh who's this?" asked Kushina pointing to Anko.

"This is Anko-chan," declared Naruto.

"Oh so this is Anko," said Kushina looking the woman over for a moment. Anko felt a little bit awkward and exposed at the mother of her student and boyfriend, after a moment Kushina smiled at Anko.

"Nice to meet you Anko-chan," spoke Kushina with a soft smile.

"The pleasure is mine Kushina-sama," declared Anko with a slight bow to the woman.

"No, no, no, no that won't do Anko-chan you don't refer to me as Kushina-sama, just Kushina or Kushina-chan works," said Kushina with a smile. Anko just let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"So Anko-chan what can we do for you?" asked Kushina with a smile.

"Well as Naruto is my student and he has made it to the final round of the chunin exams he needs some extra training, he has said that you said you would train him for the month but has also expressed interest in having me train him as well so I have come over to discuss his training and if it is agreed upon both of us training him then to also to come up with a training schedule," declared Anko.

* * *

 **Alright people here we have it**

 **so here we have the end of the prelims the matches for the finals**

 **Ok when i wrote this the poll about Sakura was dead set even (No pun intended) so i decided to go with the side that had that people had been giving good reasons to keep her alive so with that Sakura is permanently crippled but she will not be showing up in this fic again, mentioned maybe but actually showing up not happening**

 **also the trial was put in because there was a review written on the chapter of the fight that the person (I can't be assed looking) was butthurt over Sakura being crippled (saying Kalina should be exicuted) and that Sasuke tired to go after Mikari and Kalina so to you if you're still reading this is what i think of your little butthurt comments (If you want to look i wouldn't bother i think it was a guest review that i deleted because it was just a butthurt Sakura fanboy/girl)**

 **last but not least we had the training for the month ahead set up**

 **well that's all folks...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake Out**


	29. Chunin Exams VIII

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto stood in his clan compound, it had been two days since the preliminaries so Naruto was now working with his new training schedule. The day had just begun and as such Naruto was training with Razor and Lassoira in their collaboration techniques, well when he summoned them. Naruto sliced his finger on his tooth, before sliding the bloodied thumb down his tattooed arm before slamming his hand into the ground causing a cloud of smoke to appear, once it cleared Naruto saw Lassoira looking down at a groaning and wailing Razor. Lassoira looked up when she realised she was in a different place.

" **Naruto thank the gods,"** said Lassoira looking at Naruto.

"What's wrong with Razor?" asked Naruto looking down at the Razorback cub writhing on the ground.

" **I don't know that's the problem,"** said Lassoira looking from Naruto to her young cub.

"I can take him to someone that may be able to help," suggested Naruto, making Lassoira look up at him.

" **Anything, anything to help Razor,"** said the mother razorback, Naruto nodded and gently picked up the young cub and calmly walked out of the training ground, quickly forming a clone to tell Kushina what he was doing Naruto walked out of the compound with Lassoira following closely behind.

The Razorback saw the looks her summoner got as they walked through the village but knowing Naruto and being too concerned for Razor, Lassoira ignored them. Walking up to the gates of the Inuzuka compound Naruto walked straight between them and into the compound Lassoira followed but got a little nervous seeing all of the canines around the compound but ignored them in favour of following Naruto as he walked into a seemingly random building in the compound.

The building they walked into was the vets office no-one else apparently had a sick animal as the waiting room was clear, Naruto was about to walk up to the counter when Hana came out of a room.

"Naruto-kun hey," said the girl getting Naruto's attention.

"Hey Hana," said Naruto looking at the girl.

"Looks like you have problem with one of your summons again," stated Hana.

"Yeah he's sick we don't know with what," said Naruto.

"Well come with me we'll check him out," declared Hana walking away giving Naruto the follow gesture, and follow Naruto did. The two walked out of the waiting room and into Hana's office.

"Put him on the examination table Naruto-kun," spoke Hana pointing to the metal table in the middle of the room, Naruto nodded and put the young Razorback on the table, Hana walked over to the groaning creature her hands began to glow with a green glow, Hana ran her hands along the creature slowly trying to find the source of his discomfort. Stopping over the young animal's stomach Hana's eyes narrowed.

"You're lucky you brought him here Naruto he has a laceration on the inside of his stomach, he also appears to have worms," declared Hana making both Naruto and Lassoira's eyes widen.

"I can heal the cut but the worms he's going to have to take medicine to get rid of," said Hana getting a nod from Naruto and Lassoira.

"How many times a day?" Asked Naruto looking down at the little Razorback.

"For the worming he will need to take medicine twice a day," said Hana getting a nod from Naruto.

"Also I would like to keep him here for a while to make sure nothing happens to him," said Hana, Naruto turned to Lassoira getting a nod from the creature, Naruto turned back to Hana nodding.

"Thanks Hana-chan you're a life saver," said Naruto.

"Hey I'm just doing my job," declared Hana with a smile.

"Thank you anyway Hana-chan," said Naruto with a smile hugging the girl, Hana returned the hug.

"Go on get out of here you have training to do," said Hana with a playful grin pushing Naruto away from herself.

"Yep see ya Hana-chan, I'm leaving Razor and Lassoira in your hands," said Naruto walking out of the room Hana nodding as he left.

After walking out of the vets office Naruto began his walk home, he ignored the glares shot his way as per usual if being friends with Anko had taught him anything it was ignore the glares or grin back at the bastards.

"Kaa-chan I'm home," called Naruto as he walked in the front door only to get no response.

"Kaa-chan?" questioned Naruto looking around for his mother. Walking up to her room, Naruto heard movement from inside.

"Kaa-chan I'm ba…" began Naruto stopping dead in his tracks as he caught sight of Kushina, Naruto's Sharingan subconsciously flared engraving the image of his fully naked mother into his mind, her long luscious legs, her full perky breasts, her toned stomach, her beautiful face stained with a blush and finally her pink lower lips topped with a small patch of red pubic hair.

"I'm so sorry Kaa-chan," said Naruto turning around and running out of the room.

Kushina stood there for a moment all thought lost having for a second time been walked in on by her son.

" _Did he get a boner because of me?"_ questioned Kushina to herself having sworn she saw his pants tent up before he left. Kushina's already red face went even redder at the thought before she quickly put clothes on.

Naruto meanwhile was down the hall leaning on a wall breathing hard.

" _My Kami she's so beautiful, those plump full tits and that beautiful puss- No bad Naruto that's your mother,"_ thought Naruto to himself.

" _I pray to Kami she finds someone soon or I might not be able to control myself,"_ thought Naruto taking a deep breath before walking away from there, he needed to clear his head and with that he ran outside and created an army of shadow clones.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto stood in the destroyed training grounds ready to create an army of shadow clones to fight his way through having just defeated the last lot despite the fact the training grounds looked like a cyclone had gone through them.

"Hey Naruto-kun" called a voice from the entrance to the training ground.

"Anko-chan hey" said Naruto walking over to her with a smile on his face, the two met halfway and pulled the other into a hug that ended with a kiss.

"So are you ready for training?" asked Anko getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yeah just let me go tell Kaa-chan" said Naruto walking away from the purple haired woman who smiled.

Naruto walked into the house to find Kushina reading a newspaper with a frown on her face.

"Ok Kaa-chan Anko-sensei is here I'm off" said Naruto.

"Sure Naruto see you later" said Kushina her frown not disappearing. Naruto was about to ask about the frown but figured that it was something in the paper so left it at that and walked out of the house.

What Naruto didn't know was Kushina had been watching Naruto when Anko had arrived and was frowning at her own feelings.

" _What is wrong with me I've never felt like this before? Is it because he was with Anko? Am I jealous?"_ questioned Kushina to herself while not even really looking at the paper.

* * *

 **#With Naruto and Anko#**

The two ninja walked down the streets going to a public training ground.

"So Naruto-kun what happened to that training ground it looks pretty destroyed," said Anko.

"I was testing out a new Jutsu it worked pretty well but as you saw lots of collateral damage," declared Naruto.

"Oh are you going to tell me more about this Jutsu?" asked Anko.

"Sorry An-chan you like the rest of the village will have to wait and see it's my ace in the hole," said Naruto with a smirk, getting a pout from Anko.

"Awww you're mean Narwu-kunnn~" said Anko trying to get Naruto to cave and tell her about it only for the blond to look away from her.

"So what are we going to do today Anko-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"You're no fun Naru-kun, *Sigh* well I was planning on teaching you a new Katon jutsu," said Anko getting a nod from Naruto.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto stood alone in a semi dark training ground the sun had gone down but there was some light from the embers left behind by Naruto's jutsu, Anko had left half an hour ago having some other things to do. Naruto took a deep breath and breathed out the smoke left from the Katon jutsu. Turning around Naruto walked out of the training ground.

Walking back towards his clan compound Naruto caught a scent in the air it was a sweet scent but there was something else about it he couldn't put his finger on. So deciding to investigate Naruto followed the smell which lead the blond to a forest relatively close to the clan districts, making Naruto raise his eyebrow to it. Walking through the trees Naruto could smell the scent getting stronger and stronger meaning he was getting closer to whatever was causing it.

"Hana-chan?" questioned Naruto walking into a clearing to see the girl sitting against a tree sweating and panting.

"N-Naruto-kun *Pant Pant* hey," stuttered Hana.

"What's wrong Hana-chan you look-" began Naruto only for Hana to interrupt him.

"I'm in heat," said the girl somewhat irritated, Naruto's eyes went wide.

"You and I both know you've been around the Inuzuka long enough to know what that means Naruto-kun," declared Hana standing up.

"We fight I win you become my mate you win I die," said Naruto getting a nod from Hana.

"I'm sorry Hana but I don't plan to die here today," said Naruto with a chakra pulse to his back making his two swords appear on his back in a plume of smoke.

"Well then BEAT ME," yelled Hana before her normally peaceful and placid expression turned feral and she dropped to the ground.

Naruto pulled Eiga off his back in his left hand while chakra strings formed on his right hand, and before he could even blink Hana was rushing him Hana threw herself clawed fingernails first at him, as quickly as his muscles would move his blade was in front of him just in time to block the claw strike, Naruto flicked his right hand out to the side before bringing it back in wrapping the chakra threads around Hana's leg he quickly pulled the limb out from under her making the girl stumble and seizing the momentary lapse of bestial instincts Naruto punched his friend in the face knocking her back, and at the same time the blonde jumped backwards.

" **Getsuga Tenshō (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer),** " called Naruto launching a red and black shockwave towards Hana who rolled to the side with a snarl before she charged forwards at Naruto on all fours, stabbing Eiga into the ground Naruto kicked the charging girl in the chin launching her up into the air followed by a second kick from his other foot a spin kick launching Hana sideways, Naruto using his momentum spun around snatching his blade out of the ground.

" **Tsūga (Passing Fang),** " snarled the ferial voice of Hana as she threw herself into a tornado at Naruto who was still airborne at the time however as Hana drew closer a shadow stickman launched out of Naruto's shadow witch Hana's attack collided with grinding against the shadow and just as Naruto landed Hana pushed through the shadow at Naruto drilling against the boy who was flung backwards into a tree by the attack.

When Naruto's back hit the tree a sickening crunch sound was heard and he fell to the ground on his ass as Hana once more charged at him her clawed fingernails ready to rip him to pieces, however just as Hana was about to attack Naruto he slammed his hand into her forehead making a Fuinjutsu matrix spread out from her forehead, and like that suddenly Hana lost her feral appearance and fell down her head coming to rest in Naruto's lap.

"Of all the people to find me in heat I'm glad it was you Naruto-kun" muttered Hana before she blacked out.

Naruto was about to stand up before his head began to spin and he fell down unconscious.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **first things first Ho Freaking Ho (Or acceptable substitute as per your faith or choice of holiday)**

 **ok so here we have little Razor getting sick**

 **more awkward interaction between Kushina and Naruto**

 **a reveal that Naruto has a new secret Jutsu (Which hopefully you will all like)**

 **and finally Hana and Naruto are now mates (it's a little bit of a cop out to put them together this way so sue me)**

 **alright people i just want to say that next week don't expect an update to this or any of my stories, you may get one but please don't expect one i have been writing non stop for the last fortnight to get my present to you all ready**

 **and for those who don't know my present is an extra chapter for each of my currently in progress stories plus the first chapter of four more which will change my update schedule to each of my stories getting an update once every two weeks**

 **with that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	30. Chunin Exams IX

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto awoke to a feeling of weight on his chest, opening his eyes Naruto saw the sun was up, the light of the morning sun forced him to close his eyes, opening his eyes the blond Uchiha looked down to see Hana asleep cuddled up to his chest. Naruto face contorted in confusion as he racked hi brain for the answer.

" _Of all the people to find me while I'm in heat I'm glad it was you Naruto-kun,"_ the last words that Hana said before Naruto passed out came to the forefront of his mind.

"We're mates," muttered Naruto looking down at the girl who was smiling in her sleep, he smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her, his actions woke her. Hana's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him.

"Morning Naru-kun," said Hana before yawning cutely.

"Morning Hana-chan" said Naruto with a smile before he lent down and planted a soft kiss on the girl's nose, making her giggle.

"Come on Naruto-kun we need to tell Kaa-chan," declared Hana standing up. Naruto nodded before he too stood up leaning on the tree he had been leaning against as his head began to spin a bit.

"You ok Naruto-kun?" asked Hana concerned.

"Yeah head's spinning is all," said Naruto shaking a bit before he pushed off the tree and began walking over to Hana.

"I'm going to send a clone to talk with my mother tell her why I wasn't home last night and one to Anko to tell her what happened," said Naruto, getting a nod from Hana.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu),** " called Naruto forming two clones who both already knowing their orders and with that the two of them vanished, Naruto then turned to Hana.

"Alright let's go and see your mother," said Naruto getting a nod from Hana as the two began walking out of the clearing.

* * *

 **#With the Anko Clone#**

The clone looking for Anko found the woman at the typical place for her around this time her Dango shop.

"Hey there Naruto-kuuuuuuuunnnnnnn," purred Anko seeing her blond boyfriend drop down in front of her.

"Hey Anko-chan, before anything else I am a clone," said the clone making Anko raise an eyebrow at him.

"Ok so why is Naruto-kun sending a clone?" asked Anko.

"Last night after training Naruto found Hana… in heat," said the clone.

"Given you're here that means he won so he and her are mates now right?" questioned Anko getting a nod from the clone.

"I knew I would have to share him eventually but I thought I'd have him to myself for a little bit longer" muttered Anko looking down before looking back to the clone.

"Tell him I want to see him at the usual time at the training ground with Hana," said Anko getting a nod from the clone who after hearing Anko's words just vanished in a plume of smoke.

* * *

 **#With The Kushina Clone#**

The clone walked into the Uzumaki clan compound he knew he was going to more than likely be in trouble for not coming home but he was a clone so he didn't care walking down the streets of the compound.

"Kaa-Chan," called Naruto walking into the house.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI UCHIHA," called the angry voice of Kushina.

"Kaa-chan don't hurt me I'm a clone," said the clone holding up his hands as Kushina stepped closer to him, she narrowed her eyes at the clone of her son.

"You have three seconds to explain why you weren't home last night or I will pop you and then find the real you and beat you to a bloody pulp," declared Kushina glaring at her son's clone.

"Last night I was out training late, on my way home I found my friend Hana Inuzuka alone in a clearing and she was in heat" declared Naruto.

"And that stops you from coming home how?" asked Kushina.

"Inuzuka tradition if any male finds a female Inuzuka in heat they fight, the male wins the female becomes his mate, the female wins the male dies, I won used to much chakra and wound up unconscious under a tree only waking up about twenty minutes ago at most," declared the clone.

"So now this Hana is your mate?" questioned Kushina her eyes narrowing at Naruto's clone only to get a nod from the boy. Kushina just sighed.

"Just bring her around here sometime today I want to meet her," declared Kushina getting a nod from the clone before he vanished in a plume of smoke.

* * *

 **#Back With The Real Naruto And Hana#**

Naruto and Hana walked into the Inuzuka compound when Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"And your mother?" questioned Hana the two of them having already stopped for Anko's response.

"Same deal wants to see us today at some point," declared Naruto getting a nod from his mate, the two of them walked into the Inuzuka clan head's house.

"Kaa-chan I'm home," called Hana.

"And just where have you been young lady?" questioned Tsume until she noticed Naruto next to her daughter and their interlocked hands.

"In heat Kaa-chan" said Hana blushing and looking down.

"oh, Oh, OH," said Tsume looking towards her daughter and soon to be son in law.

"So you were out late consummating the union?" asked Tsume.

"Uh no," said Hana Sheepishly.

"Why would we need to do that I beat her in the fight doesn't that make us mate already and we can do the rest with time?" questioned Naruto looking at Tsume.

"No Naruto, that's not how it works, the Inuzuka female in heat once bested in combat is awakened from her ferial state for twenty four hours in that time the two must have sex or the female Inuzuka will re-enter the ferial state but several times worse and the male having ignored her mate's needs loses any respect of the Inuzuka clan that is if they survive as the first thing the enraged females search out is the mate that failed their needs," said Tsume.

"I guess I need to get some condoms then," muttered Naruto.

"No Naru-kun you… we-" began Hana blushing up a storm at what she was trying to say.

"You need to spill your seed in my daughter," said Tsume without a care in the world.

"WHAT?" questioned Naruto.

"The semen is what snaps an Inuzuka out of heat and out of the ferial state permanently you need to have unprotected sex with Hana within a day of when you defeated her and you have to cum inside her before that time is up, it doesn't matter if you cum in her mouth pussy or ass she just needs your cum inside her, and it's not a case of two seconds after works it has to be before it doesn't matter if you're just about to blow you load while she's blowing you if it's outside the twenty four hours she's just as likely to bite your dick off as let you finish," said Tsume, shocking and embarrassing the two young teens.

"Well I guess that settles that then," said Naruto pulling Hana close and planting a kiss on her cheek, she wrapped her arms around him with a smile kissing him on the lips.

"You two might want to leave here Kiba comes home today and he is just as likely to attack Naruto as let you two get down to business," suggested Tsume getting a nod from Hana and Naruto.

"Naruto can I have a word just before you go?" questioned Tsume as Hana walked out the door, Naruto nodded to the woman Hana just looked at her mate and her mother concerned as the two walked into another room.

"Naruto I will say this just once, you hurt my daughter and nothing will stop me from murdering you slowly and painfully, I know the two of you have been friends for years and I know you two care for each other but you hurt her and I will kill you" declared Tsume with a glare levelled at the blond. Naruto jumped back a bit at the mother's declaration but nodded quickly none the less.

"Now go," said Tsume getting a nod from Naruto who quickly walked out of the room.

"What did Kaa-chan want?" asked Hana as Naruto stepped outside.

"Nothing, c'mon let's go before Kiba gets here and starts asking questions," said Naruto walking away, Hana just nodded and jogged to catch up to him before taking his hand as the two of them walked away.

"We should go see Anko-chan she seemed more upset then she let on and it's about time I trained with her anyway," spoke Naruto, Hana nodded as the two walked towards the training ground the blond and his sensei frequented.

Walking into the training ground the two mates found Anko had yet to arrive, so deciding to wait for her patiently, Naruto sat under a tree while Hana lay down next to him with her head in his lap looking up at him.

This was the sight Anko came upon when she walked into the training grounds about twenty minutes later.

"Good to see the two of you made it," said Anko somewhat angrily looking at the two and their closeness. The two of them stood up.

"Hey An-chan don't be like that" said Naruto walking over to her only for her to cross her arms and look away from him.

"Please Anko don't be like this" said Naruto holding a hand out to her she looked at him before looking away again, Naruto walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know I love you Anko and nothing could ever change that" declared Naruto Anko still defiantly looked away from him, that was until he forced her to look at him, she only had a second to take in the fierce look in his eyes before he crashed his lips into hers, their mouths melded together, his tongue reaching out and dancing across her lips requesting entrance which in her current state Anko gave, his hands drifted down from her neck to her rounded butt giving her ass a squeeze making her moan. Shortly after her ass being squeezed air became important and the two lovers parted lips Naruto giving her lips one last lick as they left each other.

"You know just what to do to get back on a girl's good side don't you Naruto-kun" said Anko with a smirk poking her middle and index fingers on his chest before walking them up his chest.

"I don't know do I?" questioned Naruto with a smirk on his face only for Anko to flick his nose. The purple haired Jonin then turned to her friend.

"Hana I want to set some ground rules with this" said Anko motioning to Naruto she got a nod from the Inuzuka heiress.

"I had him first I want his first time in bed-" said Anko only to get interrupted by Hana.

"Anko I want to respect you request but right off the bat I can't unless you want to have him today, other than that the best I can do is we both have him at the same time, I actually have to have him before tonight" said Hana, getting a confused look from Anko.

"When a female Inuzuka is in heat once they are defeated there is a day of time within which she needs semen of a male in her or she will re-enter heat being three times as vicious as the first time and they hunt out the man who failed to give her the semen, so unless you want to lose Naruto-kun I have to have him within today" said Hana.

"Well I guess that makes sense, and while the idea of my first time was always myself with the man I love I have always been a little bi-curious" said Anko with a seductive smirk.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **First and foremost Happy new year to one and all**

 **next in case you are as dense as ten brick walls next chapter will be a lemon pure and simple smut**

 **speaking of that chapter it will be posted in two weeks as now with eight stories they will each be updated once a fortnight**

 **also reviews past December 31st aren't showing up on here so i apologize if you review and i don't get back to you in a timely fashion**

 **that aside there really isn't much else to discuss so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	31. Chunin Exams X LEMON

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto lay nervously on his bed, the sun was beginning to set and he was very nervous both Hana and Anko were showering from what he could tell they were as nervous as he was.

Luckily for Naruto once he and Hana explained the situation to Kushina she had decided to give them privacy and had left going out, but even still Naruto had placed privacy seals up around his room.

"N-Naruto-kun," spoke a nervous voice from the other side of his door.

"Come in," said Naruto after taking a deep breath to calm himself.

The door to his room opened and in walked Hana clad only in a towel her medium length brown hair cascading down her shoulders, she was nervously rubbing her left arm with her right hand while unconsciously pushing up her reasonable sized bust, Naruto looked up at her gobsmacked.

"Beautiful," whispered Naruto making the borderline naked woman blush, Naruto sat up but with the speed and grace of a kunoichi Hana was straddling his hips with a hand on his chest.

"Ha…na?" questioned Naruto looking up at the woman who smiled a loving smile at him before she leaned down and captured his lips with her own.

Naruto despite being shocked by the action recuperated her actions and began to kiss his mate back. Naruto's tongue ran across Hana's bottom lip requesting entrance which was willingly given, the two battled for dominance as Hana slowly pushed Naruto's jacket off his shoulders as she pushed him down to the bed.

As the need for air became important the two split, a line of saliva connecting the two of them, once the two separated Naruto lunged forwards latching onto Hana's neck making the girl throw her head back in a moan. Hana before she completely lost herself in the pleasure of the act ran her clawed hands up Naruto's shirt slicing it in half pushing the now scraps of cloth off his body, Naruto pulled back.

"I liked that shirt," muttered Naruto looking at the destroyed shirt before looking back at Hana who just smirked at him as she reached up to the top of her towel before undoing it letting the white towel drop from her form. Naruto attention was instantly on Hana's now bare chest, Hana just giggled at Naruto's staring.

"Go on Naruto-kun you can touch them," said Hana with a smile, Naruto reached out and grabbed the fleshy globes that were Hana's tits, Hana moaned softly as Naruto's hands began to grope her tits. Naruto moved forwards and began to kiss his way along Hana's jawline while still groping her boobs, moving down her neck Naruto kissed his way to Hana's nipples before he began to suck on them.

"That's good" moaned Hana throwing her hand back as Naruto groped and sucked her on her tits. Hana moaned as Naruto continued to suck on her nipple while lightly pulling on the other one, Hana ran a hand through Naruto's' hair massaging his scalp as he sucked on her bare flesh. Naruto switched the tit he was sucking on and the one he was gently pulling and twisting.

"Wait – Ugh – Naruto-kun hold up a sec," said pushing Naruto away from her drawing a confused look from the blond, Hana smirked as she pushed on Naruto's chest forcing him to lay flat before she turned around, her legs either side of his head as she quickly tugged the front of his pants down freeing his stiff member.

Naruto reached up and pulled Hana's pussy down to his mouth and began licking the folds like a man possessed, Hana smirked when she felt hand on her ass but as he began she squealed in pleasure when Naruto pulled her hips down and began licking her cunt with vigour, she then looking back at her own task she ran her tongue up his cock making the blond shiver in pleasure but he didn't stop it.

" _It's so big"_ thought Hana holding the ten inch monster running her tongue up and down it while running her hand up and down the flesh pole. Caressing the tip of Naruto's dick with her tongue Hana she began to slowly sink her mouth onto the organ.

"I see you two started the party without me," said a voice from the doorway.

"Anko-chan," said both Naruto and Hana looking up at the purple haired woman who's hair was let down from its normal ponytail clad only in a towel.

"Well I guess I'll just have to jump in here," said Anko dropping her own towel to the floor before stepping over to the bed, before climbing up sitting kneeling opposite Hana and Naruto.

"How about we show this hunk a double titfuck Hana?" questioned Anko with a smirk, Hana just smiled and rolled her eyes and nodded pushing her tits against Naruto's cock and Anko's tits. Naruto's head rolled back as he felt the four heavenly globes of flesh wrap around his erogenous zone, Naruto felt Hana wiggle her nether regions reminding him he had a job to do and with that he got back to it licking Hana's pussy, Naruto ran his tongue up and down the dog girl's slit his fingers were licked before they joined his tongue fucking Hana's pussy causing her to moan loudly.

Hana and Anko rubbed their tits up and down Naruto's dick they both felt a pleasurable sensation from the delicious friction from their nipples rubbing against each other each taking it in turns to suck the tip of Naruto's dick it was at that time that Hana moaned as Naruto stuck his fingers into her making her moan Anko looked at Hana's face contorted in pure pleasure still rubbing their tits together up and down Naruto's meet flute Anko shot forwards and crashed her lips into Hana's as she came down from her pleasured moan Hana's eyes widened especially so when Anko's tongue entered her mouth but she relaxed into it as Naruto finger and tongue fucked her, while she and Anko tit fucked him.

"Fuck fuck fuck," panted hand breaking the contact with Anko to breathe.

"MMMMmmmmm so close keep going Naruto," said Hana before she was once more pulled into a tongue kiss by Anko as the two continued their tit fucking.

Naruto himself wasn't far off cumming himself but he didn't speak in favour of continuing to lick and finger Hana, as Naruto speed up his licking and fingering he heard a muffled squeal before Hana fell against him and he felt a sweet fluid enter his mouth.

"UUUNNNNNGGGHHHH Fuck that was good Naruto-kun" muttered Hana looking back at Naruto having just cum, Naruto ignoring the fact that she had cum continued to finger and tongue fuck her.

"Naruto-kuuuunnnnn STTOOOOOPPPPP I'm sensitive," squealed Hana making Naruto stop. Pulling away from Hana Naruto could only groan as he felt the four orbs of flesh around his dick and the tip of his Organ in a wet cavern.

"Fuck I'm so close," groaned Naruto clenching his fists as his hips began to buck trying to get more of the pleasure from the feeling, both Hana and Anko both went faster trying to make the blond cum. Naruto's hips bucked violently as he grit his teeth.

"Cumming," groaned Naruto as he bucked his hips once more before he spurted out his baby batter the white liquid lading on Anko and Hana's faces, in their hair and on their tits.

Anko and Hana both sat up Hana moving off of Naruto and the two women began to clean the cum off themselves, well Hana did Anko with a smirk moved closer to Hana and with a sensual look in her eyes she licked Naruto's seed off the Inuzuka's skin looking up at the girl who at first was shocked but then let the woman lick her skin clean and once she was done she did the same licking all of Naruto's cream off of the purple haired Kunoichi's skin.

Naruto watching the two Kunoichi sensually licking his seed off their skin made him hard and he was just shy of pouncing them when they finished but what they did almost drove him nuts, the two kunoichi still with cum in their hair hugged each other their tits pressing together before they turned to him.

"~Naruto-kun, ~" both girls purred towards him. The sitting blond fell back his arms failing him, the two girls smirked before moving over to him Hana kneeling over his member Anko sitting next to her as she looked at Naruto who was staring at the two girls Hana slowly lowered herself onto Naruto's cock wincing as she did, Naruto went to move only for Hana to push him back down.

"No I'm good," muttered the woman as she pushed him down, Anko then moved over and straddled Naruto's face her pussy sitting over his mouth. Naruto knowing what she wanted started licking the lips above him.

Hana slowly but surely sunk down onto Naruto's tool, while she was doing this Anko leaned forwards from Naruto licking her pussy and once more pulled Hana into a deep and lustful kiss as she reached out and began groping her tits as Hana lowered herself onto Naruto's cock, the two girls just continued to kiss as Hana finally reached the bottom of Naruto's meat while Anko got licked and fingered by the blond. Hana slowly pulled herself up getting almost all the way off Naruto's member before she dropped back down onto the blond with a moan into her and Anko's kiss.

Hana quickly began bouncing up and down on Naruto while she and Anko snogged. Hana could feel the small amount of pain in her loins gradually disappear as she bounced on Naruto. Hana formed a steady rhythm as she bounced on Naruto's member.

Naruto feeling the velvety insides of his mate he began to buck his own hips trying to get more of the feeling, Naruto moaned into Anko's pussy as he bucked his hips. The two girls once more broke apart panting to each other.

"N-Naruto-kun I'm so close, keep going ha," moaned Anko looking down at Anko.

"M-Me too N-Naruto-KUN," spoke Hana her voice spiking as Naruto thrust into her.

"Me TOOO" moaned Naruto thrusting into Hana faster and faster, Anko ground her hips faster and harder against Naruto's face as she rose closer and closer to an orgasm. All three of them drew closer and closer to an orgasm.

Both Anko and Hana both screamed into their lip lock as they both reached their orgasms, the squeezing of Hana's loins around Naruto's prick pushed him over the edge and all three moaned as they rode out their orgasms.

All three came down from the cloud of sexual ecstasy, Hana and Anko both falling forwards, Anko being able to catch herself before she hit the bed, Hana on the other hand was caught by Naruto who could see her eyes were shut he was about to check her pulse when he and Anko heard a soft snore from her.

"Well you fucked her unconscious," said Anko with a smirk to Naruto as he extracted himself from his mate.

"Can you go one more?" asked Anko genuinely concerned for Naruto.

"I'm not a stamina freak for nothing," said Naruto cockily as a grin spread across his face.

"Ok then stamina boy prove it take me to the height of sexual euphoria," teased the purple haired Kunoichi laying down on her back.

"Oh I plan to," said Naruto crawling forwards till he sat between Anko's open legs. Naruto scooted forwards until the tip of his dick was just touching her pussy lips, deciding to be a tease, Naruto slid his prick up and down Anko's lower lips. The purple haired Kunoichi was wreathing under the teasing.

"Stop teasing me PLEASE FUCK ME," growled Anko, Naruto smirked before thrusting all of the way in in one go, the woman under him screamed out in a mix of pleasure and pain as her body quickly adapted to the intruder of her nether regions. As she became comfortable enough she twisted her hips and Naruto took that as the sign to begin, he pulled himself almost all of the way out of his girlfriend before thrusting right back in making the woman moan in great pleasure.

Both of them were quickly approaching their high points having already cum at least once, they didn't have the greatest staying power, but even so the two continued on, Naruto thrusting in and out of the purple haired Kunoichi who had her legs wrapped around his hips pulling him further in each thrust their moans loud enough to wake the dead, thankfully when each of the rooms of the house were closed they were silenced to the outside with seals.

"Naruto-kun I'm close," said Anko pulling her blond lover down to kiss him.

"Me too An-chan," said Naruto before his lips clashed with hers in the moment of passion, while their tongues danced Naruto thrusts into his girlfriend became more and more erratic. The two moaned into each other's mouths as Naruto keeping to his promise took the two of them to the heights of sexual euphoria as their orgasms hit them like a brick wall and Anko joined Hana in the realm of sleep from her orgasm.

Naruto after coming down from his Euphoria had enough energy to pull the covers of their bed back and pulled Hana, Anko and himself under the covers and pulled them back over himself before lightly kissing both girls foreheads.

"I love you both," said Naruto before he too drifted off into the world of slumber.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so here we have the first lemon of the story**

 **nothing more about this chapter so**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	32. Chunin Exams XI

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Today was the day the chunin exams finals, the village was abuzz with activity everyone was either in the village arena or making their way there, the chunin exams were a great boon for the village and as such everyone was trying to make the most of the foreign dignitaries being present. Within the arena on the arena floor we find eleven ninja, ten genin, and one Tokubetsu Jonin.

"Have you seen Naruto?" questioned Mikari looking at Kalina.

"No have you?" questioned the dark blue haired girl.

"No," declared Mikari.

"Sasuke's not here either I wonder what happened to the two of them," muttered Choji who stood beside Kalina.

"As Hokage of Konoha I welcome all of you here today for the third and final stage of the Chunin exams, we have a lot of talented youngster's to get through so let us begin," called Hiruzen from his position.

"Good morning to all of you my name is Genma and I will be filling in for Hayate as your proctor, now the rules are the same as the prelims fight until one of you is dead, unconscious or I say so," said Genma getting a nod from the Genin.

"Now for the first match we have Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha verses Neji Hyuga could all of those minus the two called please leave to the competitor's box," ordered Genma the genin nodded and moved away from the middle of the field leaving only Genma and Neji on the field.

"Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha?" called Genma looking around for the young blond.

"Maybe he wised up and chose not to show as fate has decreed me the victor," declared Neji with an arrogant smirk.

"As per regulations Naruto Uzumaki has five minutes to arrive before he is disqualified," Called Genma.

* * *

 **#In The Stands#**

"Come on Naruto-kun where are you?" asked Hana looking down at the arena.

"Calm down Hana you know Naruto-kun he has a flare for the dramatic," said Anko with a grin trying to convince herself as much as Hana.

"Come on you two I've only been in Naruto's life for just over a month and I know he wouldn't miss this for the world" said Kushina with a grin

Everyone then heard the sound of music being played all throughout the arena.

 **Last One Standing Simple Plan (I Don't Own This Either)**

How many times are you gonna try to shut me out?

I told you once, told you twice, I ain't gonna turn back around

You can say whatever, try to mess with me

I don't care, I'm not scared

You don't have to say your sorry, save your sympathy

With a friend like you, I don't need an enemy

I would give you time if you were worth it

But guess what, you're not worth it

Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, I'm always gonna be the last one standing

Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, 'cause I'm never gonna give up trying

And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for you

And I'm gonna be the last one standing

The last one standing

Did you think that I would surrender easily?

Just like that, you were getting rid of me

Is that the way you saw it all go down?

I don't think, I don't think so

There's not a word you can say I haven't heard before

So give it up, give it up unless you want a little more

You think you're pretty tough, so let's throw down

It's alright, I'm alright

Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, I'm always gonna be the last one standing

Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, 'cause I'm never gonna give up trying

And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for you

And I'm gonna be the last one standing

I won't give up, I keep trying

(I'm always gonna be the last one standing)

It's not over, I keep fighting

(I'm always gonna be the last one standing)

I won't give up, I keep trying

(I'm always gonna be the last one standing)

It's not over, I keep fighting

I keep fighting!

Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, I'm always gonna be the last one standing

Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, 'cause I'm never gonna give up trying

And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for you

And I'm gonna be the last one standing

And I'm gonna be the last one standing

Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, the last one standing

Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, the last one standing

* * *

 **#Arena Floor#**

As the music came to a close a small cyclone of fire kicked up opposite Genma and Neji.

"Alright Fate's Bitch you ready to get your ass kicked?" questioned Naruto as the flames died down. Neji just narrowed his eyes and glared at Naruto.

"It's fated that you will fall before me," declared Neji.

"And there you go with the fate bullshit again," said Naruto rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to humiliate you Neji I will destroy you," spoke Naruto cracking his knuckles pulling both of his blades off his back.

"I take it both parties are ready," said Genma getting a nod from both young nin.

"Then begin" called Genma jumping backwards.

Naruto threw his unnamed blade up into the air where it exploded sending blades raining down on the battle ground.

" **Taint My Blades With The Shadows Of The Underworld Eiga** " chanted Naruto stabbing the daemon forged blade into the ground sending shadow tendrils out to the other blades enveloping them in shadows.

"I hope you are prepared Neji because you will fall at my feet," said Naruto his eyes morphed into three tomoed Sharingan, for a second it looked like they changed to some pinwheel like pattern, but Neji blinked and they were back to the regular three tomoe.

"I hope you are prepared I am fated for victory," declared Neji dropping into his fighting stance, Naruto narrowed his eyes pulling Eiga out of the ground Naruto ran forwards grabbing another blade, Neji pulled out a kunai ready to block Naruto's blade however Naruto's two swords were covered by a layer of **Futon** chakra making them screech and whistle, Naruto swing his blade forwards at Neji cleanly slicing through the Hyuga's kunai shocking the white eyed boy who was already halfway into lunging at Naruto who dropped his second blade and grabbed the boy by his wrist stopping his chakra coated fingers from reaching him.

"You think you can touch me? I know how fast you are Neji and I'm twice as fast without chakra," said Naruto squeezing the Hyuga's wrist until he winced, Naruto jumped forwards wrapping his legs around Neji's neck and under his shoulder locking his legs around Neji unbalancing the unsuspecting genin making him fall to the ground, Naruto legs still locked around Neji's neck landed with his hands on the ground flipping over Naruto slammed Neji into the ground. Jumping back from Neji who groaned as he rolled over before pushing himself up looking at Naruto who stood back two swords in hand looking at him with a bored expression.

"Get up Neji I'm not done with you yet," spoke Naruto glaring at him as he got up, Neji quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at Naruto who brought his katana up and let the kunai fly straight into the wind coated katana the weapon was split directly down the centre, Naruto quickly flipped through one handed hand signs.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called Naruto as he spewed forth a ball of fire that flew towards Neji.

" **Kaiten (Rotation),** " called Neji as he spun around creating a dome of chakra around himself protecting him from the fireball, Naruto narrowed his eyes before he ran forwards.

" **Getsuga Tenshō (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)** " called Naruto jumping up into the air swinging his blades downwards towards Neji releasing a red and black shockwave from each blade, the waves flew towards Neji.

" **Kaiten,** " called Neji once more blocking the attacks, however when Neji stopped his spinning Naruto appeared in front of Neji who couldn't do anything as one of Naruto's blades now not coated with chakra was stabbed into him in a non-lethal place Neji looked shocked at Naruto.

"Be grateful you're a Konoha Shinobi otherwise I would have slit your throat," declared Naruto glaring at Neji as he stepped back before kicking the ninja in the chest knocking him down ripping the blade back out of Neji. Naruto walked over to the Hyuga writhing in pain before putting his foot square on Neji's chest forcing him down before grabbing the hilt of his blade twisting the hilt slightly before ripping his blade out of Neji's chest making him scream out in agony. Naruto stepped back from the screaming genin before kicking him in the head, making his neck snap sideways unconscious.

Genma quickly appeared on the field checking the unconscious form of Neji he stepped back.

"Winner by knockout Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha" called Genma as medics quickly rushed onto the field to collect the boy. Naruto walked back to the competitor's box not expecting any positive reaction from the crowd. Naruto looked up into the crowd as he heard clapping.

Naruto smiled and waved at Anko, Hana, Kushina and Kurenai who were clapping for him, they were soon followed by the Konoha ninja in the competitor's box and then the Hokage and shortly afterwards the rest of the crowd began to clap, Naruto bowed to the crowd before walking into the competitor's box.

"Next match between Temari Of Suna verses Tenten Higurashi would the two ninja join me down here please" called Genma.

Temari from her position smirked and jumped over the railing floating down to the arena floor on her giant fan. Tenten rolling her eyes at the dramatic display quickly walked to the stairs

"Kick her ass Tenten," spoke Naruto getting a nod from the girl as she walked down the stairs and out onto the grounds.

Walking out onto the field Tenten looked at the arrogant looking Temari who was lazily leaning on her fan. Stepping up to the two awaiting nin Tenten glared down Temari who smirked back at her.

"Are you two ready?" asked Genma looking from one Kunoichi to the other, Temari smirked and nodded.

"Yes," declared Tenten.

"Then begin," called Genma jumping back from the two girls.

Tenten jumped back from the Suna Kunoichi who simply rose a brow at Tenten, who flicked her arms out to the side and into one hand slid a small Tessen, and a plume of smoke a Katana appeared in Tenten's free hand.

Tenten ran forwards at Temari who jumped back from the Konoha Kunoichi before flipping her fan out before violently swinging the weapon.

" **Futon Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Style Wind Cutter Jutsu),** " called Temari a blade of wind shooting out from her fan towards Tenten, the bun haired girl nimbly slipped around the blade of wind and continued on her way towards the Kunoichi. Temari went to swing her fan again however her fan was too big and she only drew back her weapon before Tenten was upon her swinging her small fan at Temari's jugular, the sandy blond haired Genin leaned back just enough that the fan passed harmlessly by her neck Temari quickly pulled her fan in front of her folding it in the process to block a strike from Tenten's Katana.

"I'm well versed in all fan styles I however don't recognise that one Tenten-san," voiced Temari.

"It's a style a friend of my created and taught to me one of several they created," said Tenten with a grin not giving anything away about her style.

"Well this could be rather interesting then," said Temari jumping back from Tenten flicking her fan once more.

" **Futon Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Style Wind Cutter Jutsu),** " called Temari once more with a blade of wind shoot out from her fan flying towards Tenten, who once more slipped to the side avoiding the wind blade, before she ran at the Suna Kunoichi.

Temari quickly pulled out a pair of shuriken one on her index finger and the other on her middle finger.

" **Futon Shinkūjin (Wind Style Vacuum Blade),** " spoke Temari breathing out a stream of Futon Chakra coating the blades of her shuriken in wind chakra, she quickly flicked the two weapons towards Tenten before she blurred through another set of hand signs.

" **Futon Daitoppa (Wind Style Great Breakthrough),** " called Temari as she breathed out a gust of wind that she used to speed up the two shuriken that sped up to fast for Tenten to dodge hitting her in the shoulders with the wind blades making her wince before she continued on forwards at Temari who smirked with a folded fan as Tenten once more drew into striking range only for Temari using her folded up fan like a club slam the weapon into Tenten knocking her backwards, spinning around Temari folded out her fan she quickly spun and flicked her fan towards Tenten.

" **Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Wind Scythe Jutsu),** " called Temari a cyclone of wind flying towards Tenten, Temari quickly flicked her fan again releasing another cyclone of wind and then another.

All of the wind attacks flew towards Tenten who tried to jump out of the way only for the wind to suck her back in and start slicing into her skin, the second cyclone collided with the first adding more wind blades to the cyclone. As more and more wind blades started to slice at Tenten's skin she began to scream out in pain.

After about thirty seconds of screaming inside a cyclone of blades Tenten limply fell backwards towards Temari's fan, just before the girl landed back first on the tip of Temari's fan a blur appeared over the fan catching Tenten and landing behind Temari.

"That was unnecessary you won," said an angry voice, Temari turned to see Naruto's Sharingan eyes glaring at her.

"Winner by knockout and interference Temari of Suna," declared Genma once more appearing on the battle grounds between Naruto and Temari.

"Make peace with whatever gods you worship Temari-san you may be joining them soon," declared a glaring Naruto.

* * *

 **Alright People chapter over**

 **so here we have the first chapter of the chunin exams finals**

 **and with that Naruto's fight against Neji not really anything to say for this one**

 **then we have Tenten and Temari's fight with an ending similar to the cannon ending to their fight and with that a vow from Naruto to Temari**

 **with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	33. Chunin Exams XII

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

The crowd watched as Naruto vanished, Tenten in hand in a cyclone of water wind and static.

"Next match between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of Suna," called Genma before a swirl of sand appeared next to him, once the sand died down Gaara appeared there.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" called Genma looking around as Temari quickly made her way off the field.

"Again as per regulations Sasuke has five minutes to arrive or he will be disqualified," said Genma standing there lazily.

The entire stadium sat in silence as time ticked by waiting for Sasuke.

"He's not going to show he thinks the world revolves around him," muttered Naruto.

"Do you really think even Sasuke wouldn't show up on time?" questioned Mikari looking to Naruto who simply nodded.

* * *

 **#Kage's Booth#**

Hiruzen sat in the Kage box waiting for Sasuke, when an ANBU appeared beside him.

"Sir Sasuke Uchiha is nowhere to be found," whispered the ANBU.

"*sigh* Fine tell Genma Sasuke is disqualified," said Hiruzen to the masked man.

"Are you sure Hokage-sama I mean so many people came out here today to see the match between my son and the last Uchiha it would be such a disappointment them," spoke the Kazekage.

"Well if Sasuke can't show up on time for the chunin exam finals I can't rely on him to be on time for a mission I will not show favouritism," spoke Hiruzen nodding to the masked man who vanished in a swirl of leaves appearing on the arena floor before quickly whispering to Genma.

"Due to not appearing in the appointed time Sasuke Uchiha has been disqualified," called Genma making the crowd groan and whine.

"Next match Kalina Jigoku and Choji Akimichi," called Genma making both genin in the competitor's booth move towards the stairs and quickly walk down to the field.

Walking to the centre of the field Choji and Kalina stood opposite each other.

"Are you two ready?" questioned Genma.

"Yes," declared Choji, only getting a nod from Kalina.

"Then begin," declared Genma jumping backwards from the two.

" **Oni Seigen: Kuchiyose (Daemon Restriction: summon)** " calledKalina slamming her hand into the ground making a pentagram form before flames spewed out and a clawed hand crawled out of the hole.

" **Baika no Jutsu (Expansion Jutsu),** " called Choji his body expanding outwards till he was about ten foot in diameter.

"Zuexon he is my opponent but also a Konoha ninja so please no maiming," spoke Kalina getting a nod from her daemon.

" **Nikudan Sensha (Human Boulder),** " called Choji as his arms feet and head quickly sunk into his body and he began to rocket towards Kalina and Zuexon the daemon looked on as Choji rolled at them, Zuexon stood there nonchalantly as the human boulder role at him and his mistress he had faced much worse so he wasn't scared.

As Choji rolled closer and closer to the daemon he got increasingly worried as neither Kalina nor Zuexon moved an inch and just as he was about to collide with the daemon the clawed hands of the daemon shot up stopping Choji dead in his tracks. The big boned Akimichi heir only pushed Zuexon back about an inch as he stood there holding the boy back before the daemon simply moved his hands a bit making Choji turn and shoot off towards the arena walls making them crack.

Kalina quickly pulled out a kunai and ran towards Choji Zuexon following quickly behind his mistress, the two quickly ran halfway across the field towards Choji who had pulled back out of the wall and begun rolling towards them again, Kalina slowed her speed a bit letting Zuexon go passed her once more blocking the rotund genin from simply rolling over Kalina, Choji being stopped by Zuexon quickly shrunk back down to his normal size making Zuexon stumble forwards as Choji quickly moved forwards passed the stumbling daemon.

" **Baika no Jutsu (Expansion Jutsu),** " called Choji as he once more expanded his body.

" **Nikudan Sensha (Human Boulder),** " yelled Choji before he shot off from his position rolling towards Kalina again the blue haired girl quickly moved away from Choji who rolled towards her as fast as she could move away Kalina jumped into the air spinning around and throwing her kunai at Choji who as he couldn't see the weapon simply continued rolling however the weapon simply deflected off his rolling form feeling the attack the big boned genin sped up his rolling quickly drawing closer and closer to the team six kunoichi.

" **Kawarimi No Jutsu (Substitution Jutsu),** " muttered Kalina as she quickly vanished in plume of smoke only for a log to appear in her place just as Choji rolled over where the blue haired girl used to be.

Kalina appeared behind her daemon who quickly glanced back at her as Choji stopped his rolling to locate his opponent before he quickly turned and began to roll towards her once more.

"Zuexon end this," declared Kalina getting a nod from the daemon whose claws ignited with a light blue flame as he ran towards Choji his hand running along the ground Zuexon flicked his hand up slamming his flaming claws into Choji throwing him backwards towards the arena walls the added force of Zuexon throwing him back made Choji slam into the wall with enough force to bury him halfway into the wall, Choji's spinning stopped instantly as he hit the wall popping his head out of his body Choji wished he hadn't as he found Kalina above him with a kunai at his throat and her daemon in front of him.

"Give or I slice," spoke Kalina in a heartless tone.

"Proctor I give," called Choji quickly.

"Winner by forfeit Kalina Jigoku," called Genma appearing on the arena floor, Kalina pulled her kunai back spinning it around before pocketing it and dropping to the floor.

"You're dismissed Zuexon," said Kalina getting a nod from her daemon before he vanished in a plume of fire. Choji just looked down as he shrunk his form falling out of the hole in the wall.

"You did good Choji," said Kalina with a smile to the boy.

"Thanks Kalina," said Choji half heartily before the two moved from the field.

"Next match between Mikari Kuraikage and Shikamaru Nara," called Genma.

"Ugh so troublesome maybe I should just forfeit right now save me the trouble," muttered Shikamaru looking down on the battle field.

"You know what screw it Proctor I forfeit," called Shikamaru getting a round of boos from the audience

"Winner by forfeit Mikari Kuraikage," called Genma rolling his eyes at the laziness of the Nara.

"Lazy genius," muttered Naruto looking at Shikamaru.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," said Shikamaru looking at Naruto before moving towards the exit of the competitor's box

"Next match Shino Aburame verses Kankuro of Suna" yelled Genma.

Naruto looked over to Kankuro with narrowed eyes as such he noted the discrete glace either at the Kage box or somewhere near it.

"Proctor I forfeit," called Kankuro getting a huge roar of boos from the crowd, Naruto watched as he shook off the boos and narrowed his eyes glancing at the same spot in the crowds.

" _Where are you looking?"_ thought Naruto looking up at the place Kankuro was glancing trying to work out what he was looking at.

"Winner by forfeit Shino Aburame," said Genma.

"Alright the semi-finals will begin shortly-" said Genma interrupted by a swirl of leaves kicking up in the middle of the arena. Once the leaves died down it revealed Sasuke and Kakashi standing back to back.

"I'm here for my match," declared Sasuke arrogantly.

"We aren't late are we?" asked Kakashi looking at Genma with a sheepish look on his face.

"You are late and as a consequence have been disqualified Uchiha now leave the field," declared Genma.

"WHAT I DEM-UMMMMFFF," spoke Sasuke before his mouth was covered mid-sentence by Kakashi.

"So sorry to interrupt," said Kakashi as he and Sasuke vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"As I was saying the Semi-finals will begin in five minutes the first match Naruto Uzumaki and Temari of Suna.

"You have five minutes to make peace with your daemons," declared Naruto turning to Temari glaring her down with his Sharingan active behind his mask as his gem necklace begun to glow under his shirt. With his piece said Naruto turned around and begun walking down to the arena. Temari despite herself was rather nervous about the fight with the masked blond.

For the observers the five minutes couldn't pass fast enough everyone had seen what had happened at the end of Temari and Tenten's match and boy did Naruto look pissed they wanted to see what he would do.

For Naruto down on the arena floor was using the last five minutes to go over his plans he would make the trouncing he gave Neji seem like a cushioned dream, as the five minutes passed Naruto walked out to the centre of the arena standing next to Genma.

"Temari of Suna," called Genma both he and Naruto watched as the girl jumped from the competitor's booth and flew over on her fan dropping opposite Naruto.

"You ready to lose Mr Mask?" taunted Temari.

"Genma begin the match," spoke Naruto in a perfectly calm tone. It didn't take a genius to tell that the blond boy was pissed.

"First match of the Semi-finals begin," called Genma jumping back as far as he could go he did not want to be around Naruto now.

Temari jumped back from Naruto opening her fan out to its fullest Temari stood ready to attack or defend she looked at Naruto who stood there perfectly still, Naruto let out his breath and turned to Temari glaring at her his Sharingan spinning menacingly.

"Ohhhhhhh so scared," mocked Temari, Naruto reached up to Eiga attached to his back, slowly pulling the weapon off of his back once it was clear Naruto held the weapon at the ready.

"Are you going to attack me or-" spoke Temari interrupted when literally in the blink of an eye he stood right beside her his fist quickly slammed into her face launching her backwards at great speed into the wall behind her.

Temari slammed back first into the stone wall creating a spider web crack twenty foot wide behind her.

" **GETSUGA TENSHO (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer),** " Roared Naruto swinging his blade upwards releasing a shockwave of black and red chakra towards her, moving quickly the Suna kunoichi jumped away from the shockwave that cut a foot into the concrete wall where she used to be.

"Get up Temari I'm not done with you yet," snarled Naruto.

"Fuck you bastard," said Temari spitting out blood as she pushed herself to her feet only for Naruto once more appear right in front of her with an open palm grabbing her head and slamming it into the wall behind her pushing on her head. Temari spat in Naruto's face before she substituted with a nearby log.

"You're already on my shit list spitting in my face does nothing but piss me off more," growled Naruto turning directly to face her she had her fan in hand and her eyes narrowed at him.

Naruto ran forwards pulling Eiga back ready to swing at the girl who moved as fast as she could to block Naruto's blade slice, the Konoha nin swung his blade around slamming it into the metal of Temari's fan, however to her shock the blade begun to cut into her fan.

"Fuck you ASSHOLE" roared Temari kicking off of Naruto flipping backwards opening her fan she flicked it as viciously as she could.

" **Futon Kamikaze (Wind Style Divine Wind),** " called Temari flicking her fan out making five tornados form that flew towards Naruto who didn't so much as flinch as the attack drew near him, the attack slammed into him kicking up a huge dust cloud. Temari looked at the cloud seeing no shadow inside it she began to laugh cackle even.

"After all of that tough talk one little Wind Jutsu ended him," cackled the woman.

"That is what you call a wind Jutsu," questioned a voice from within the cloud as it begun to clear.

"N-No way," spoke a shocked Temari as the dust cloud cleared to show an almost untouched Naruto.

"Let me show you a wind Jutsu Temari," said Naruto stabbing Eiga into the ground as he began forming hand signs.

To everyone's shock the sky began to darken and the wind all around the arena began to pick up flying towards Naruto.

" **Saikuronton… (Cyclone Style),** "

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **Fina-Fucking-ly you people have no idea how long i have wanted to write that last scene with Naruto V Temari**

 **so anyway first off we have Sasuke's disqualification.**

 **then Kalina winning her match with Choji**

 **and Shikamaru forfeiting which let's be honest would be what would have happened in cannon if Naruto didn't toss him out of the booth**

 **and Finally we have Naruto V Temari which is something i have been looking forward to since before i even had any other details worked out about this story**

 **Alright with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	34. Invasion I

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

"Let me show you a wind Jutsu Temari," said Naruto stabbing Eiga into the ground as he began forming hand signs.

To everyone's shock the sky began to darken and the wind all around the arena began to pick up flying towards Naruto.

" **Saikuronton Kuro Taifū (Cyclone Style Black Typhoon),** " called Naruto pointing two fingers into the air lightning shot out of his fingers into the dark clouds above the arena piercing the clouds, before the wind kicked up forming a tube that slammed into the ground kicking up dirt, sticks and rocks. Naruto then using his hands guided his jutsu towards Temari who was standing there in shock as the Jutsu came towards her.

"TEMARI" called the voice of Kankuro snapping his sister out of her pseudo trance, seeing the wind tube in front of her she jumped back before substituting with a log on the other side of the arena, Naruto turned to the girl.

" **Ranton Sōdaina kaminari (Storm Style Grand Thunder),** " called Naruto holding his hand up in the air as lighting arced in the clouds above the arena before his arm fell and pointed at Temari as lightning fell all around her making her jump left and right to avoid all of the downwards bolts.

" **Getsuga Tenshō** **(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer),** " called as he pulled Eiga out of the ground sending a wave of red and black chakra at Temari who had to once more substitute with a nearby log to avoid both lightning and the chakra wave. Naruto flicked his hand out to the side sending out five chakra strings towards Temari who didn't move fast enough to dodge them and could do nothing as the threads yanked her back towards the storm lightning barely missing her as she was thrown back into the storm.

"Damnit," growled Temari jumping to once more avoid falling lightning.

" **Oiroke No Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu),** " called Naruto flipping backwards and was engulfed mid flip in smoke, as she landed Naruto was replaced with Narumi who was still glaring at Temari flicking her hand out to the side a Tessen dropped into Narumi's hand and she dropped into the stance Tenten had been in during her and Temari's match making the girl raise a brow at the red haired girl. Narumi bolted forwards at Temari who managed to jump out of the storm area just in time to block a slice from Narumi's blade only to have to jump back as Narumi attempted to slice at her neck with the Tessen. Temari moved to attack Narumi with a kick only for the girl to jump back before running forwards again however as she drew close to Temari Narumi slid under the Suna Kunoichi kicking her legs up to lock her heals around Temari's neck Narumi quickly balanced on her hands before flipping the sunny blond haired girl over herself flipping up in the process.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called Narumi jumping back as she launched a fireball at Temari, the Suna genin jumped the only way she could back into the lightning storm, Narumi quickly flashed through some more hand signs.

" **Kyofuton Boido Uzu (Gale Style Void Vortex),** " called Narumi glaring at Temari as a white orb began to grow in her hand, Temari eyed the orb as the falling lightning stopped making Temari look up.

"With this this match is at an end," declared Narumi tossing the sphere forwards. Temari quickly jumped up only for the orb to stop where she had just been and expand exponentially, and with the expansion came a huge level of suction pulling the airborne Temari in and into the orb.

Narumi was engulfed in smoke before she was replaced with Naruto who sheathed Eiga and watched impassively as Temari gripped her throat as her face turned blue, Naruto then snapped his fingers and the orb turned black for a moment before it exploded outwards and Temari dropped to the ground gasping as she hit the ground.

"Be thankful unlike you I have mercy otherwise you'd be dead," said Naruto turning around walking towards the stairs up to the competitor's booth.

"Winner by knockout Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha" called Genma.

Before Naruto could even make it to the hallway, he heard an explosion from behind him snapping his head back he saw a huge cloud of smoke around the Kage's Box, Naruto then looked around and noticed that around the arena people began dropping and his Sharingan picked up on a genjutsu.

"What the?" questioned Naruto looking around.

"DIE YOU BASTARD" roared a voice from above Naruto, who quickly rolled out of the way as Kankuro came down on him a kunai in hand, Naruto pulled his Eiga off his back as he stood up off the ground.

"What are you doing?" questioned Naruto holding the weapon at the ready as Kankuro let his puppet unravel from his back and fly towards the blond.

"Suna has allied with Oto and we're going to kill all of you Konoha scum," declared Kankuro as his puppet flew forwards at Naruto.

"And this is for my sister asshole," growled Kankuro as his puppet flew forwards at Naruto. The blond Shinobi quickly thrust his katana forwards into the body of the puppet, Naruto's weapon did seemingly nothing to the puppet as it went to reach forward to Naruto however to Kankuro's annoyance the puppet did nothing.

"You're not the only one who can use puppets Kankuro," spoke Naruto with a smirk as shadow spikes stabbed out of the body of Kankuro's puppet making the wooden doll fall apart.

"KARASU" called Kankuro as the puppet fell to the ground in pieces.

" **Black Puppeteer Taint My Blade With The Strings Of The Soul,** " chanted Naruto as several stick creatures sprouted out of Naruto's blade one stood with an arm protectively wrapped around Naruto the other two stalked forwards towards Kankuro.

* * *

 **#With Kushina Anko And Hana#**

The three women of Naruto's life all quickly dispelled the genjutsu that had been cast over the people in the arena before looking around as Oto and Suna ninja began to pour into the area, Kushina saw the plume of smoke erupt from the Kage box.

"Be safe you two," said Kushina to her son's two girlfriends before she jumped away towards the Kage box as she saw Sarutobi and the Kazekage jumped out of the smoke glaring each other down, moving quickly Kushina landed on the roof of the building behind the Kage box just as four other's appeared around the roof and in a flash a purple wall shot up behind Kushina.

"You wound me so Sensei," spoke a voice as Kushina looked up just in time to reveal the Kazekage peel off his face to reveal the face of Orochimaru.

"That's just nasty," spoke Kushina walking up beside Sarutobi.

"Kushina?" questioned Hiruzen looking at the red haired woman.

"Kushina!" growled Orochimaru glaring at the woman.

"Oh I am so glad I got some of her DNA too," muttered Orochimaru looking down speaking low enough that no one else heard it.

"Kushina stay back this is my fight," spoke Hiruzen.

"No chance old man I'm not letting you take on Orochimaru alone" said Kushina however before Hiruzen could respond the Orochimaru threw a Jutsu towards the two Konoha ninja.

" **Doton Doryu No Jutsu (Earth Style Earth Dragon Jutsu),** " called Orochimaru sending a dragon made of earth that flew towards Kushina and Sarutobi who jumped out of the way.

" **Suiton Suijinheki (Water Style Water Wall),** " spoke Kushina spewing out a wall of water blocking the stone dragon, Kushina quickly pulled out a katana as she ran at Orochimaru who vomited up a blade of his own which he used to block the blade.

"You have improved Kushi-chan," spoke Orochimaru in a sing song voice, Kushina growled and jumped back from the snake like man.

" **Shuriknen Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu),** " called Hiruzen throwing a shuriken at Orochimaru before the shuriken multiplied into hundreds of them as they flew at Sarutobi's former student who quickly moved out of the way of the kunai deflecting some of them as he moved out of the way.

"As fun as it would be to fight the two of you I think a couple of reunions are in order," said Orochimaru with a smirk before he began to flip through some hand signs.

" **Kuchiyose Edo Tensei (Summoning Jutsu Reanimation),** " spoke Orochimaru as four coffins rise out of the roof two had Senju crests on them with the numbers one and two, the third had a Konoha insignia and the number four, and the last had the Uchiha crest above which were two eyes shapes with an atom like shape in the Iris.

"You didn't?" questioned Hiruzen looking at his student who wore an insane smirk, before anyone could say anything Kushina blurred forwards and sliced the one with four on it in half, however before she could attack the other three coffins she was forced back by a handful of kunai.

"Damn it," growled Kushina as the three lids of the coffins fell down and out stepped three individuals.

"Sarutobi?" questioned the two people who had stepped out of one and two.

"Kushina?" spoke the last person who had stepped out of the coffins.

* * *

 **#With Kalina And Mikari#**

The two kunoichi members of team six looked on in confusion as Kankuro leapt down at Naruto with a kunai in hand and smoke poured out of the Kage box as they turned to the other genin in the competitor's box they saw Gaara jump out as a cloud of sand formed under him.

"Hey get back here" called Kalina as she jumped out after Gaara.

"KALINA," yelled Mikari jumping after her girlfriend the two girls moved to chase after Gaara only for Genma to block their path.

"You two Gaara isn't a priority right now we are under attack I need you to help evacuate the civilians" said Genma getting a nod from both girls who quickly moved towards the bleachers as Genma spat his senbon into the eye of an Oto Shinobi before opening his throat with a kunai.

* * *

 **#With Hana And Anko#**

Hana and Anko stood side to side as a squad of Oto and Suna ninja appeared in front of them.

"Well well well what do we have here a pair of Konoha sluts," spoke on of the Oto nin.

"Don't you lot we don't have time," spoke a Suna nin.

"Fine I guess you two get off without any fu- hey where'd they g-ughh," spoke the Oto nin stopping mid-sentence when he noticed the two Konoha kunoichi gone only for him then to gurgle and choke on his own blood as Anko opened his neck with a kunai and before the second Oto nin could comment a claw like hand ripped through his chest showing the man his own heart for a millisecond before he died as Hana quickly ripped her hand out of the man letting him fall to the ground.

"Those two were assholes anyway," spoke the Suna nin as he dropped into a fighting stance ready to attack Anko and Hana only for a Katana to be driven through his gut the two Kunoichi watched as the light left the man's eyes as his body slid off Yugao's katana.

"We had him handled Yugao," declared Hana.

"I'm sure you did I was merely helping," said Yugao in a blank tone and just as quickly as she appeared she vanished.

"Losing Hayate really hit her hard huh," spoke Hana looking at Anko.

"I guess it did more than she's willing to admit," said the purple haired Kunoichi.

"Come on we have more to do," said Anko getting a nod from her heram sister as the two of them jumped off to find more opponents.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so we have the conclusion of Naruto and Temari's fight**

 **and the beginning of the invasion**

 **with Kushina helping out Hiruzen against Orochimaru who summoned someone who knew Kushina three guesses as to who it is and the first two don't count**

 **then Mikari and Kalina helping the civilians**

 **and finally Anko and Hana fighting off some nin and then a little bit about Yugao**

 **with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg  
**

 **SNake OUT**


	35. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Alright people this is an important thing for all of my stories so please if you read any of my stories read this**

 **I want to start off by saying this is not easy for me to do this but I'm pulling the plug on all of my stories Excluding at this point Reaper of Remnant now before you stop reading and begin to curse me out this is not a permanent thing I am pulling the plug but I am going to re-write them merging ideas and tossing out unneeded ideas this will also include ideas from Jinchuriki to three (For those who have read that story and were disappointed when it ended)**

 **I am really really sorry for those looking forwards to the next chapters for stories but hopefully this will make them all better in the end**

 **And also to the people who requested stories that I said I would write those are now also off the table you may get a message if I use the full idea or part of it in one of my new stories**

 **Please don't curse me out for doing this I already feel terrible about doing this it's just getting to much for me to be updating my nine stories within fourteen days, I know that to some that might not seem like a lot of work but to me it is**

 **I am so sorry to disappoint you all of you guys and I hope you will check out the new stories when they are posted**

 **One last time I will say I am so sorry for doing this and please don't curse me out**

 **With all of that said…**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake Out**


End file.
